Everything's Changing
by FriendsFanatic3
Summary: AKA TOW RACHEL GIVES BIRTH *Final Chapter Now Up* This is my first fanfic, Follows on from 901. Mainly R&R, Please Review
1. Baby Lobster, enters the world

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; This fan fic is for entertainment purposes only  
  
This is my first fan fic so please be nice :) This is centered on the season 9, first episode, Rachel is about to give birth to Ross's baby and Ross has something on his mind.  
  
(JUST A QUICK QUESTION TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS AND REVIEWS IT, DO YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ FANFICS IF THEY ARE SET UP LIKE....RACHEL: blah blah blah.. INSTEAD OF USING QUOTATION MARKS eg. "Blah blah blah" said Rachel. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ, COZ I WASN'T SURE HOW TO SET IT UP. THANKS IN ADVANCE ( )  
  
(In the delivery room, Rachel is nearing the end of her labour and their baby girl is nearly here)  
  
"Push once more Rach, This is it, I know you can do it sweetie" coaches Ross "I cant do it anymore Ross, I'm just so tired, She doesn't want to come out, Maybe we should just leave her in there for a while longer" says Rachel as she gasps in pain. (Ross looks at Rachel with a "I cant believe what she is saying'' look on his face) "Of course she wants to come out, She just needs her mommy's help a little bit and then she will be here, Come on, One last big push" (Rachel cries out with pain as another contraction comes and pushes down with all her power "Here she comes," announces the doctor (Te newest friend made her entrance, with a great set of lungs) "And here she is" exclaims Ross with tears in his eyes "Oh Rach she's beautiful", cries Ross "Let me see, Oh my baby girl is here," said Rachel crying her eyes out. Ross goes and cuts the baby's cord then goes back to Rachel's side. (The doctors take the baby away to be wrapped up while Ross kisses Rachel on the forehead) "You did it Rachel, I'm so proud of you" "Where is she, says Rachel, what's taking so long, I want to hold my little girl" "They're just wrapping her up so she stays warm Rach, Just be patient"  
  
"Here she is" says Dr Long, placing the baby in Rachel's arms "Oh hello my little angel, Look at her Ross, She is absolutely perfect" "Of course she is" answered Ross, "She's beautiful" "Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Dr Long "We've narrowed it down" said Ross, "But it's up to the mommy to decide" " I don't know which one Ross, I thought her name would just come to me but now I'm not sure" said Rachel "Sweetie you have a think about it while I run and let the others know OK, I will be back in a second" (Ross excites the delivery suite, leaving Rachel staring in awe at her little girl, to tell Monica and the others the news)  
  
(Waiting Room, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey are all waiting anxiously)  
  
"She's here," exclaims Ross as he bursts into the room "7lb 5oz, 10 fingers, ten toes and she looks just like Rachel" "Congratulations" everyone screamed, grabbing Ross into a big group hug "How's Rachel" asked Monica "She's great, I left her deciding on a name while I ran out to tell you guys" said Ross "Well when can we see her" asked the ever impatient Phoebe "Rachel is going to grab a quick shower and the doctors are going to examine the baby, then you can all come in ok, But for now I'm going to go back and see if Rach has decided on a name for her" said Ross before bolting back to the delivery suite.  
  
(Back in the Delivery suite) Rachel is still staring at her Baby Girl, deciding on a name, They had it narrowed down to either Emma Madeline or Lily Isabella but Rachel was thinking of some other combos, just as Ross walked back in the room, the name came to Rachel "Isabella Madeline, Baby Bella" announced Rachel to no one in particular, not noticing that Ross was back It's perfect said Ross "Our Little Bella" they both said staring down at this Precious Baby Girl they had created..  
  
Delivery Suite, Half an hour later, Rachel is showered, dressed in Silk PJ's and sitting up in Bed, holding Little Bella while proud daddy Ross sits talking to his daughter)  
  
"Daddy and Mommy love you so much Isabella, You are so beautiful," coos Ross. The door slowly opens and Chandler pokes his head around "Ok if we come in guys," he asks "Of Course" says Rachel So in he comes with Monica, Phoebe and Joey following. "Oh my god" exclaimed everyone, "She's gorgeous" "Meet Isabella Madeline Geller Green" said Rachel, "Bella for short, Bella means Gorgeous which is exactly what she is" "Hi Isabella, Hey there Little Bella", said everyone at once "Can I hold my Little Niece?" asked Monica Rachel passes her over "Hey Bella, I'm your Aunt Monica, and don't worry I'm trying to get you a little playmate" "My Turn already" said Phoebe "Oh she's so beautiful, I want one" said Phoebe looking around "Who's willing" "Joey??" "Good god Phoebe" exclaimed Joey, carefully grabbing Isabella out of her arms "She looks like a little Doll" " Give her back to me" said Rachel. " My God, I can't get enough of this little girl, I love her so much and she has only been in this world for 45 minutes" Ross was sitting watching everyone, he had a lot of thoughts running through his head, He was thinking of proposing to Rachel, He knew that he had always loved her, She was the only one for him. They had an awesome kiss just before Rachel went into labour and he had felt them getting closer and closer ever since Rachel had told his she was pregnant and moved into his apartment.  
  
(Flashbacks of Ross and Rachel, a few months ago) Ross helping Rachel move her things in, how happy she looked to be having this baby, standing back rubbing her belly watching Ross move her heavy boxes up the stairs, Them at the first Ultrasound, watching their little girl on the screen, Painting Isabella's Nursery a nice pink and lemon color, Rachel looking like she could just tip over any second with her big belly protruding while she dabbed paint all over Ross's face, Rachel trying to set up the Crib and cursing loudly before rubbing her Stomach and saying " Sorry Angel, Block your ears", The kiss they had enjoyed about 24 hours ago.  
  
(Back to Ross, sitting deep in thought) He had a feeling that Rachel felt the same but what if it didn't work out between them like many of the other times, He wanted Bella to have a happy and stable family, He hoped that maybe him and Rachel had grown up a little bit and maybe they could make this work, be a proper family with their Little Girl. Snapping back into reality he decided, I'm going to do it.  
  
"Guy's could you just give Rachel and I a second please" asked Ross "Sure/Ok/We'll just go and get a soda or something and talk to you in a while" answered Mon, Phoebe and Chandler, Joey was already off chatting up the Nurse outside Rachel's room.  
  
"What's up Ross?" asked Rachel while adjusting her position in the bed carefully as not to wake up a sleeping Isabella Well Rachel, We've been through so much together, We have had our good times and our bad times, And now we have this Precious little girl, Ok well what I'm trying to get at is, I have known since the 9th grade Rachel that you're the girl for me, You are so special to me and I love you and Isabella so much and I want us to be a proper family, You, Me and Bella So what I want to know is.Rachel Green, Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" "Oh My God Ross" exclaimed Rachel, with tears running down her face "I love you too, and yes I will be your wife" she said Ross leant over and enveloped his new fiancé and daughter in a hug, then kissed Rachel passionately on the mouth before leaning down and kissing Bella on the head. "I love you so much Rachel and I want this to work for us," said Ross. He had tears in his eyes "I know and I want it to work as well Ross, I'm yours forever" said Rachel They began kissing again but were interrupted by Isabella stirring in Rachel's arms, they looked down just as Isabella opened her eyes and looked up into the happy faces of her mommy and daddy.  
  
Ross heard a noise at the door and crept over for a look, and when he opened the door, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey all fell into the room, They had been listening the whole time and were ecstatic. "Congratulations" they all screamed, while grabbing Ross into a hug, Monica and Joey ran over to Rachel and grabbed her into a huge hug as well "We're so happy for you guys" said Monica "I knew this would happen" said Phoebe, "My Clairvoyant told me two months ago but I didn't want to tell you guys in case she was wrong but she wasn't so yay for the happy couple" "Congratulations Buddy" said Joey before whispering in his ear "Now remember, this is it, you can only sleep with Rachel for the rest of your life, Are you sure your Ok with that" "Yeah, I have only been wanting this since the 9th grade, I'm sure I'll deal with it Joey" answered Ross. Then he walked over and kissed Rachel again, "I love you" 


	2. New Beginnings

(JUST A QUICK QUESTION TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS AND REVIEWS IT, DO YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ FANFICS IF THEY ARE SET UP LIKE....RACHEL: blah blah blah.. INSTEAD OF USING QUOTATION MARKS eg. "Blah blah blah" said Rachel. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ, COZ I WASN'T SURE HOW TO SET IT UP. THANKS IN ADVANCE ( )  
  
(4 days later, Rachel is entering her and Ross's apartment, carrying Isabella in her carrier while Ross is stumbling up the stairs weighed down by Rachel's suitcase and the million cards, balloons and flowers Rachel received while in hospital)  
  
" Feels so good to be home," said Rachel Rachel lifts Bella out of her carrier and rests her in her arms, " Isabella, this is your new home, Looks ok now but just wait until Mommy cons Daddy into letting her do a bit of redecorating and it will look fabulous" Isabella answered with a gurgle. "How's it going Ross?" asked Rachel Ross who is lying in the doorway exhausted answers " Just fine Honey, you just relax and I will make you a coffee once my back stops having these spasm's and I can move again OK" Rachel puts Isabella back in her carrier and runs over to Ross and starts massaging his back "Feel better sweetie" "Oh that's great Rachel" Rachel leant down and started kissing him but they were interrupted by Monica's voice in the hallway " Why are all Rachel's cards in the hallway" before noticing Ross and Rachel in the doorway making out. "Hey Guys, There's a baby in the room" said Joey "Sheesh" Rachel stands up and pulls Ross up with her, Ross is gasping in pain as he gets up. "Where is she " says Monica, " Hello Gorgeous Girl, Oh she gets cuter and cuter every day" "Chandler, I want one now, Right Now" "Just give it time Monica" says Chandler, before turning round to the others and saying "She jumps me every time we are alone, She's like a rabbit" Monica whacks him round the ear. "So Rach, How does it feel to be a Fiancée and a mommy?" asks Pheeb's while trying to con Monica into handing Bella over. " Oh it's great" begins Rachel before being interrupted " Rach, Monica's hogging the Baby"  
  
Meanwhile Ross is talking to Chandler and Joey on the couch Chandler is complaining " Man, if we do it once more today, It's like 3:00 and we have already done it 4 times, I mean I want a baby as much as Monica does but a man needs a rest". " You're complaining about TOO MUCH sex? What is wrong with you dude?" answers Joey. Ross is just sitting there listening with a dreamy look on his face as well as a big smile. " I can't believe I'm engaged to Rachel Green, I have only wanted this since 9th grade and here I am, engaged and father to a gorgeous little girl, plus Ben who just lights up my day when ever I see him, Could my life be any better?" " Oh I forgot, Rachel, Ben's coming over tonight to meet his Little Sister" "Ok Honey" replies Rachel giving a big smile in Ross's direction. "Well you could be engaged to a Victoria's Secret Model" says Joey " That would light up my day" "Well you go and get engaged to a Victoria's Secret Model then, I'm perfectly happy with Rachel" retorts Ross "Hey Chandler, What's up with you and Monica, You have been trying for how long now and still no pitter patter of tiny feet, You got slow swimmers or something?" asks Joey. "Well we have been trying, many times a day as you know but nothing has happened yet, We'll just have to wait and see" replies Chandler. "I can't believe this guys, Ross you're engaged and a father for the 2nd time, Chandler you're married and I'm just Joey who gets laid every weekend by someone different, I mean, it's not like I don't like getting laid by hundred of hot chicks but I'm feeling a little left out here, Maybe I want to settle down now" "Well go out there and find your perfect women and you can have what we have as well" said Chandler "What about Phoebe" says Ross "Phoebe, No way man, She's like my best friend" "That's it guys, I'm going on a perfect women hunt" declared Joey. 


	3. Chapter 3

(JUST A QUICK QUESTION TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS AND REVIEWS IT, DO YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ FANFICS IF THEY ARE SET UP LIKE....RACHEL: blah blah blah.. INSTEAD OF USING QUOTATION MARKS eg. "Blah blah blah" said Rachel. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ, COZ I WASN'T SURE HOW TO SET IT UP. THANKS IN ADVANCE ( )  
  
(A few weeks later, Ross and Rachel's bedroom about 2am)  
  
"Ross" "Ross, Wake up" whispered Rachel, shaking him awake. "What, What's wrong?" answered Ross groggily. "Isabella's awake, I only feed her an hour ago, please can you see to her, I'm exhausted and we have got to go over to Monica and Chandlers tomorrow for family lunch, I need some more sleep". "No problem baby, Go back to sleep" said Ross. "I'll get her" before kissing Rachel and pushing her back onto her pillow.  
  
Ross stumbles into Isabella's nursery, to see his little angel screaming her head off in her crib. "Oh Baby, What's the matter?" "Daddy's here Bella" He lifted Isabella into his arms where she immediately snuggled into the crook of his arm and went straight back to sleep. "Daddy's touch always works doesn't it" he said, staring down at his little girl, She was only 4 weeks old and was getting bigger and more gorgeous every day. He rocked her for a little while to make sure she was soundly asleep, before placing her gently back into her crib, squeezing her pacifier back between her lips. " Sleep tight angel, for another few hours PLEASE". He crept back to his and Rachel's bedroom and saw her gorgeous figure asleep in the bed, She looked so beautiful and he still couldn't get over how lucky he was. "So Lucky" he said before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning when Ross woke up at 6:30am, Rachel wasn't in bed. He walked through to Isabella's nursery and saw Rachel asleep in the rocking chair with Isabella in her arms, the bottle from Bella's 6am feed still in her hand. He gently picked Isabella who was awake now, up and placed her in her bassinet before waking Rachel up with a kiss on the lips. "Hey you" she murmured sleepily. "What time is it?" "About 6:30 Beautiful" answered Ross "Time for me to run you a relaxing bath, then make a delicious breakfast for my gorgeous fiancée to have when she gets out". "Now who could argue with that?" said Rachel before getting out of the chair and heading for the bathroom with Ross.  
  
Ross is in the kitchen making Rachel scrambled eggs for breakfast. Isabella is snuggled in her bouncer sleeping, but occasionally opening her eyes and staring at her daddy.  
  
"Something smells good," says Rachel as she comes into the kitchen, fresh from her Bath, dressed in Black hipster pants and a blue top. "Ross, are you trying to fatten me up again, I've only just got back a semi- nice shape and here you are feeding me eggs and cheese" said Rachel before smiling and grabbing Ross in a bear hug. "Looks yummy" " And tastes just as good too" she said sitting at the kitchen table. Isabella starts grumbling in her bouncer and Rachel starts to get up, "She might be hungry and I've got to get her bathed and dressed". "Oh No Rachel, Sit back down and eat your breakfast, and I will bathe and dress her ok" said Ross " Just relax, Read one of those girly magazines you love and I will take care of it.  
  
(Isabella's Nursery, She is in one of those baby baths sitting on a side table, while Ross is tickling her tummy and splashing water over her.)  
  
"Tickle, tickle, tickle" says Ross "Who's a ticklish Little Girl?" Lifting her out of the bath, Ross lays her on her changing table. "Now, what do you want to wear to lunch at Aunty Monica and Uncle Chandler's house Isabella?" Reaching under the change table, he grabs a diaper and puts it on her before picking her up and walking over to her closet and opening the doors. "Ok, So these are your choices Bella". There are about a hundreds of little outfits hanging up, Rachel and her crazy shopping habits has resulted in Isabella having enough clothes to clothe 100 little girls, with many outfits to spare. "Can't decide?" "Me, neither, maybe we should go and get mommy, She knows a lot about clothes so we will let her decide ok?" Ross walks into the kitchen. "Rachel, You bought Isabella too many clothes and now we can't decide what to dress her in, we need a someone with an idea of fashion to help us" Rachel is sitting in the kitchen with her head on the table, sound asleep. "Ok Bella, Looks like we have to choose on our own" said Ross. "How do you feel about this Little Pink dress with the matching shoes?" Isabella gurgles in reply. "Ok, it's sorted then" says Ross before dressing her and then putting her in her bouncer and going to dress himself. 


	4. chapter 4

(JUST A QUICK QUESTION TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS AND REVIEWS IT, DO YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ FANFICS IF THEY ARE SET UP LIKE....RACHEL: blah blah blah.. INSTEAD OF USING QUOTATION MARKS eg. "Blah blah blah" said Rachel. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FIND IT EASIER TO READ, COZ I WASN'T SURE HOW TO SET IT UP. THANKS IN ADVANCE ( )  
  
  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment) The gang has gathered here for lunch, Ross, Rachel, Isabella, Ben, Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe plus Mr. and Mrs. Geller. (Monica and Ross's Parents)  
  
Ross and Rachel enter, Ben is following pushing Isabella in her pram. He has become the doting big brother, deciding he like's her even if she cries a lot (. Everyone else has already arrived.  
  
"We're here," announced Rachel as they walked into the room. "Hey" "Hi Guys" "Where's Isabella" came various replies. "Ben's just coming, he's having a bit of trouble pushing the pram" said Ross. " Grandma " screamed Ben as he entered the room, leaving Bella's pram in the doorway and running over to his grandparents and jumping into a bear hug. "Well someone's happy to see you guys," said Rachel pushing Isabella's pram fully into Monica and Chandler's apartment before picking her up and showing her around. "Come to Aunty Monica, Isabella" said Monica quickly taking off her oven mitts so she could hold her. Ross is over talking to his mom and dad, they're discussing Ross and Rachel's wedding even though they haven't even set a date yet. "So we thought Ross, for your FOURTH marriage (remembering that he has been married to Carol, Emily and Rachel already) that you might want to hold it in Central Park maybe, that would be a beautiful setting" said Mrs. Geller. "Mom, we haven't even set a date yet, Just give us time, we're just enjoying being parents for now" answered Ross looking over at Rachel who was having an animated conversation with Monica and Phoebe.  
  
" I feel like a zombie, " complains Rachel, "This child just does not like sleep, Well at least at night time, I think she might have her times mixed up or something". "But then again, how can you get angry, when you go into her room at like 3am and see her screaming, then you pick her up and she just goes to sleep from your touch?" "It's amazing". "Well I can't wait until that happens to me," said Monica. "Me and Chandler are trying and trying but nothing's happening, Maybe I should go to the doctors or something, Get checked out?" "Just give it a little longer Mon, It will happen, I can see it happening within a few months" said Phoebes. "Yeah, I agree" said Rachel "Just give it some time and it will happen when you least expect it, Look at Ross and I, Just one night of passion, and there I was knocked up, Did not even expect it at all". "Well I hope so, we just want a baby so bad" said Monica looking down at Isabella who was sucking on her fist in her arms. She has a sad look on her face. "Come here," said Rachel and Phoebe before grabbing her in a hug with Isabella in the middle.  
  
Joey, Ross and Chandler are talking outside on the balcony so that they don't have to help Monica with anything in the kitchen.  
  
"So I was walking down the street yesterday and I saw this chick right, and I was thinking How you doin? When all of a sudden it hit me, the perfect women could be right in front of me and I just don't know it," says Joey. "You just have to find which women that is in front of you is the perfect one, Which could be hard because you talk to at least ten women every day, You chick magnet" said Chandler. "So how are you going to know which women is your perfect one?" asked Ross? "I just figured that when she is there, I'll know, I have to stop looking and just wait for it to happen" replied Joey, "I'm gonna stop sleeping around and just wait and see what happens, My perfect girl might not be able to get enough of Joey Tribbiani and come looking for me". "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Joe," says Chandler in a mushy sort of best friend voice. " Just wait for her to jump in front of you," says Ross.  
  
Ben is sitting on the couch feeding Isabella her bottle. "Dad, look at her," says Ben. "What about her?" says Ross? "Are you sure she can breathe coz she just keeps sucking this milk down and I don't see her taking any breaths". "She's just hungry and is taking in little tiny breaths in between mouthfuls" said Ross, "Don't worry she is fine".  
  
A few hours later, after a delicious lunch made by Monica, Everyone is headed home.  
  
"Bye Bye Isabella" says Mrs. Geller, giving her a kiss on the forehead before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Rachel, Enjoy it while it lasts" she said. "I will, Now take care you guys" Rachel says to Mr. and Mrs. Geller before going and doing the rounds of taking Isabella to say goodbye to Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey. "Take care of those girls Ross" said Mrs. Geller. "I will Mom, See you later" answered Ross.  
  
"Ok, Rachel, Ben and Isabella are you ready to go guys?" called Ross. "Ben you were supposed to be home 2 hours ago, and your mother has already rang my cell phone 5 times, so get a move on". "Ok Ok, We're ready" said Rachel putting a now sleeping Isabella in her pram. "Bye everybody" they said before heading out the door.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go and do something next door Ok" said Joey before heading out. "I'm gonna go too" said Phoebe. "I have a masseuse appointment in a half hour" "I'll see you guys later" before also heading out.  
  
"Well we have the house to ourselves now" said Monica hugging Chandler round the waist. "How about we go and practice some of that Baby Making" "Well seen as we have only done it twice today, OK then" answered Chandler before pulling Monica through to their bedroom. The door slams shut behind them and we know what they are doing so no need to go into detail. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Some week's later, Ross and Rachel's apartment)  
  
Ross and Rachel are lying on the couch having one of those rare quiet moments you get when you have a baby, Just hugging, kissing etc while Bella sleeps peacefully in her bassinet, when Monica bursts through their front door. Ross and Rachel jump up off the couch.  
  
"MONICA" yelled Ross "Don't you know how to knock?" asked Rachel. "I'm pregnant" Monica screamed out before bursting into tears. "Oh my god, That's great" said Rachel grabbing her into a hug. "Congratulations Mon, Have you told Chandler yet?" said Ross. Meanwhile Isabella started bawling her eyes out, She didn't like being woken up from her sleep. Rachel bends down and picks Isabella up from her bassinet, rocking her in her arms. "I only just found out, so I haven't told him yet" said Monica "I don't know how to tell him, Rachel how did you tell Ross that you were pregnant with Isabella? ". "Well, I just sat him down and told him and he went all quiet then all of a sudden went a bit mad and gave the president of the condom company a piece of his mind, because HE didn't know that condoms were only 97% effective, Let's just hope Chandler reacts better then Ross did Ok" said Rach. "HaHaHa funny" said Ross "And I didn't go mad, I was just in shock". "Well I'm gonna go tell him now, I'm so happy, I'm having a baby" screamed Monica before running out of the apartment.  
  
"Isn't that great news Isabella, you're going to have a playmate YAY" said Rachel lifting Isabella into the air playfully as she gurgled in reply. "I can't believe my little sister is having a baby," said Ross, "I'm so happy for her, this is all she's ever wanted". "Yeah me too" replied Rachel putting Isabella back in her bassinet, "But I say we should go back to what we were doing before, don't you?" "I agree," said Ross before pulling Rachel down onto the couch and lying on top of her kissing her passionately.  
  
(Monica and Chandlers Apartment)  
  
Chandler has just walked in the door; the apartment is very quiet which is unusual because Monica is normally home by this time.  
  
"Monica, Honey, Are you home?" yelled Chandler walking towards their bedroom. As he entered he saw a big envelope lying on their bed with CHANDLER written on the front. His heart jumped into his throat, when a man comes home to an empty place and there is an envelope waiting for him, it usually means one thing. He walked slowly towards the bed and picked the envelope up and opened it. Out fell a tiny Daddies Favorite t-shirt as well as a piece of cardboard, He turned it over to read on the front CONGRATULATIONS, YOU"RE GOING TO BE A DADDY, He immediately got a huge grin on his face as he read these words. "How bout it Daddy, Are you ready for the next 50 years?" said Monica as she entered the room. "You're pregnant," whispered Chandler. "No, Phoebe is, Of course it's me" said Monica as she began to cry. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be a daddy" said Chandler beginning to cry as he pulled Monica into an embrace. "And yes, I am ready" he said.  
  
(Joey's apartment)  
  
Joey is relaxing in his armchair reading the latest edition of Play Boy while as Phoebe entered the apartment. He had done a bit of thinking lately and found himself being drawn more and more towards Phoebe, They had been best friends for so long and maybe he wanted more, But right now he wanted to concentrate on the naked chicks in the magazine in his lap. "Ohh hot chicks" Joey muttered to himself not noticing Phoebe had entered. "Yeah, I know I'm a hot chick Joey, you don't have to keep telling me" said Pheebs. "Oh hey, hi, I didn't notice you there, How you doin" said Joey not even realizing that he said his pick up line. "I'm doin fine, How you doin" replied Phoebe. "I'm ok," said Joey "Just reading the latest" "Oh my god, did you hear that Monica is pregnant?" said Phoebe. "No, Why am I always the last to know?" replied Joey "That's great". "It is but it got me thinking, You and I are like the odd ones out of the group now, Chandler and Mon are married and having a baby, Ross and Rachel are engaged and have a baby, Where do you think our love lives are headed?" said Phoebe. "Urmm, I don't know, I know that maybe I want to start to settle down now?" said Joey "What about you?". "Yeah, you know I was thinking the exact same thing" "But then again, I haven't found my perfect man yet but he could be right in front of me and I'm just to stupid to realize". "I think the same as well, but after a bit of thinking, I might have realized who my perfect girl is," said Joey. "But maybe my perfect girl doesn't realize how perfect she is, and feel the same as I do" . "Well what if your perfect girl realizes what you said before and does feel the same way" said Phoebe in a flirty voice. "Well then I might just go like this," said Joey reaching up and pulling Phoebe onto his lap and kissing her on the lips. "Oh my god, It's all true" said Phoebe breaking the kiss. "You are as good as they say Joey Tribbiani" she said before going back for seconds. 


	6. Chapter 6

[This is a replacement of chapter 6, Still the same content but I read your advice about how to set it up, It seems however I write it, it all seems to run into each other in one paragraph, Even if I put spaces in between? I'm a little confused but I changed it back to; blah blah blah said Rachel, So I hope that it's easier to read]  
  
(2 weeks later, the gang are gathered in Central Perk) Monica and Rachel are discussing Monica's ultrasound which is later that day, Phoebe and Joey are cuddling and staring into each others eyes lovingly on the couch while Ross bounces Isabella on his knee, talking with Chandler.  
  
"So do you want to find out the sex of the baby Monica?" asked Rachel  
  
"Well I do, but Chandler over there doesn't want to find out but I really want to know so I'm gonna find out" She replied.  
  
"Well I'm glad I found out with Bella, It's just easier when you know what you're having so you know what colour designer clothes to buy"  
  
"I'm not really interested in designer clothes but each to their own", said Monica.  
  
"Do you know I'm still not used to you guys, Ross and Rachel being engaged and having a baby, Monica and Chandler being married and having a baby" said Phoebe  
  
"Well we're all still getting used to you and Joey being a couple, As great as it is, It's gonna take a bit to get used to it," replied Chandler  
  
"Well start getting used to it, Coz I'm going to be with Phoebe for ever". Butted in Joey, before kissing her firmly on the lips.  
  
"Well I think that it's great; I never would have thought though, Phoebe and Joey". said Rachel  
  
'Well we never thought it would happen either but we just realized that the feelings have always been there, they've only just come to the surface" said Pheebs, looking at Joey lovingly.  
  
Ross is bouncing Isabella on his knee.  
  
"Bouncy, Bouncy, Look at Daddies beautiful little girl," said Ross, staring down at Isabella.  
  
"Ross, Be careful, She only just had a bottle and you know what she's like" .said Rachel.  
  
Just as she said it, Isabella vomited up her last bottle all over her Daddies knee.  
  
"God Ross, Do you not listen" yelled Rachel, wiping up Ross's Pants while he holds Isabella above him.  
  
"I love you Baby" replied Ross.  
  
"You're such a suck, but I love you too" leaning in with a smile to kiss him before kissing Isabella.  
  
"Well this baby girl smells a bit yuck so we might head home, Rach?" Asked Ross.  
  
Rachel grabs Isabella from Ross's arms and puts her in her pram.  
  
"Yeah, we better, I didn't bring a change of clothes," she replied, "Good Luck at the doctors guys, See ya Pheebs and Joey"  
  
"Bye," Said Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Yeah bye," said Joey and Phoebe before going back to kissing and hugging.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment) Rachel's in the bath with Isabella, Isabella is giggling in her mommy's arms, splashing water with her feet.  
  
"Quack, Quack, Quack," said Rachel as she tickling Isabella's stomach with the ducks beak.  
  
Isabella let out a loud baby giggle.  
  
Ross, who was in the kitchen heard it and came through to see what was going on. "What are you doing to my daughter?"  
  
"Nothing, We're just having a few giggles with the ducky aren't we Princess," replied Rachel.  
  
"Hey, is there room for one more in there?" asked Ross, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Not at the moment, But I'm sure once Isabella is asleep, we can run a nice romantic bath?" said Rachel with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's a date, Now Isabella, you've had a nice bath with mommy, Time for a sleep now, Come to daddy" said Ross, putting his arms out to his daughter.  
  
Rachel passes her up to Ross, before getting out of the bath and covering herself with her towel. She still isn't 100% happy with her body since having the baby.  
  
"I'll just let the water out and then refill it, why don't you go and dress Bella and put her to sleep" said Rachel.  
  
"OK, Be back in a little while," replied Ross.  
  
(Isabella's Nursery) Ross is rocking her to sleep in the rocking chair; She's holding on to her daddies finger and staring up into his face.  
  
"Rock a bye baby, In the tree top," sang Ross.  
  
"Now Isabella, Can you have a big nap please, Don't wake up for at least 2 hours coz Daddy hasn't been with mommy for a long time and he's getting a bit antsy All right? You do this for daddy and he will stick up for you in a few years time when you're arguing with mommy about something."  
  
Isabella is sound asleep already, sucking on her thumb.  
  
"There's daddies girl," he said giving her a kiss before putting her in her crib and bolting through to the bathroom.  
  
(Bathroom)  
  
Ross enters the bathroom to see the blinds down, Candles everywhere and Rachel waiting for him in a bubble bath with 2 glasses of wine. Ross quickly strips off and hops in the bath, Rachel hands him a glass of wine before leaning over and kissing him passionately.  
  
"You're so beautiful, you know that don't you?" said Ross, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Well, I already knew that but keep talking" said Rachel with a laugh.  
  
"This is all I've ever wanted Rachel, to be with you, I never thought that we'd get back together after everything that we've been through, But when we had that one night together, I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't think it was the biggest mistake that you'd ever made, I was hoping that you would want me back as much as I wanted you back. Isabella is like an angel sent from above, She brought us back together and I will be forever grateful to her for that," said Ross.  
  
"Oh You're so sweet Ross. After that night, I wasn't thinking how much of a mistake it was, I was thinking how passionate and wonderful it was, and then when I found out I was pregnant with your baby, I was hoping that it would bring us together but I didn't want to say anything, in case you didn't feel the same way. When you proposed to me at the hospital, I was so happy inside I wanted to scream, we had been together and then apart then together again and apart, I had other boyfriends but I never stopped loving you, No one compared to you Ross, Not Tag not Joshua, No one. I'm so happy and honoured to be the mother of your baby and to be your future wife," Rachel replied.  
  
They began to kiss passionately; it was a romantic setting with candlelight flickering. Ross broke the kiss to talk.  
  
"I love you so much Rachel, I've said this many times but I'll say it again, You, Isabella and Ben are my everything, You mean the world to me and I don't ever want to be apart from you ever again."  
  
"I know, and I love you too" said Rachel with tears in her eyes.  
  
Their kisses began getting more passionate and touch more intimate. They jumped out of the bath and tiptoed, so not to wake up their sleeping baby, through to their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Doctors Surgery) Monica and Chandler are waiting in the waiting room for their name to be called.  
  
"So are you sure that you don't want to find out the sex? Find out if we're having our little Lily Rose or Riley Joshua?" Monica asked Chandler, secretly hoping he would say that he wanted to find out.  
  
"Honestly honey, I would rather wait and have a surprise but if it means so much to you then yeah, lets find out," he replied.  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I love you," said Monica.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Mr and Mrs Bing, The doctor will see you now," the receptionist interrupted. Monica and Chandler stood up, Holding hands and followed the receptionist through to the exam room.  
  
(Examination Room) Monica is lying on the table; the doctor has just done an internal examination and is getting ready for the ultrasound. She squeezed some Jelly on Monica's belly and positioned everything.  
  
"There's your baby" said the doctor as she pointed at the screen.  
  
"There it is, it's beautiful" said Chandler, his eyes are all misty.  
  
"Oh my god said Monica," "There's our baby."  
  
"It looks like your about 13 weeks pregnant, everything looks great but..." said the doctor as she took another look at the ultrasound screen.  
  
"What, What's wrong" said Chandler beginning to panic.  
  
"Well, I could be mistaken but I think I am hearing more then 1 heartbeat," replied the doctor.  
  
She moved the ultrasound thing over Monica's Belly, staring intently at the screen.  
  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bing, It seems that you are having 3 babies" said the Doctor.  
  
"What, Triplets?" asked Monica with an astonished look on her face.  
  
"It appears that way," replied the Doctor.  
  
"3 babies? Oh my god, I wanted 3 kids, but not three at once?" Said Chandler, his face very pale.  
  
"Come on sweetie, its great news, A little more to deal with but we'll be fine," said Monica, trying to reassure Chandler, "Now I can use my top three names, Can you find out the sexes doctor?"  
  
Chandler grabs Monica's hand and squeezes it tightly.  
  
"Well Baby Number 1 is a ....Little Girl," she said  
  
"Baby Lily Rose" muttered Chandler.  
  
Monica is crying already.  
  
"OK, Baby Number 2 is.... A Little Boy" announced the Doctor.  
  
"Riley Joshua" said Monica excitedly.  
  
"And last but not least you have.Another Baby Girl. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bing, You have 2 little girls and A Little Boy"  
  
"Lily Rose, Riley Joshua and Maya Grace" said Monica as the doctor cleaned up her belly. She hopped off the table and grabbed Chandler in a hug.  
  
"A family of 5, I love you Monica" said Chandler  
  
"I love you too" she replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

(2 months later) Monica is now nearly 5 months pregnant, Isabella is 6 months old. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe have gone baby shopping for the triplets and Rachel is picking up some summer outfits for Bella.  
  
(Baby Bloomingdale's) (I don't even know if that exists, I'm not from New York.)  
  
"Oh my god Monica, Look at this" exclaimed Rachel holding up 3 Little Baby Bonds Romper Suits, 1 purple, 1 pink and 1 blue.  
  
"Oh they're gorgeous," said Monica grabbing them and flinging them in her already overloaded trolley.  
  
Phoebe is walking ahead; pushing Isabella in her pram, while Mon and Rachel are looking at all the clothes.  
  
"What's wrong with Pheebs?" Monica asked Rachel who was deliberating between a pink sundress with a matching hat or a denim dress set.  
  
"I think she is getting a bit clucky, But Joey doesn't want to have babies," replied Rachel.  
  
"Does she even know that, Joey said so himself that he was feeling left out in all of our wedding, baby plans so he might be ready to take that step," said Monica resting her hands on her stomach which was sticking a way out, for someone who was 5 months.  
  
"Well, I don't know but I think she should talk to him about it, They seem fairly wrapped up in each other, Like it's going to last forever so maybe they should take another step" "Ok, I've decided, I'm gonna take them both, Rachel Green's daughter can never have enough clothes" said Rachel.  
  
Phoebe came running in their direction.  
  
"Mon, I just found the perfect Nursery set for the babies, It's completely unisex," she blurted out.  
  
"That's great sweetie," Monica said "Show me where it is".  
  
They walked off, leaving Isabella's pram in front of her Mommy.  
  
"Hey Princess, How's Mommy's little angel" Rachel asked her daughter who was staring up at her with her big blue eyes. She gurgled in reply.  
  
"That good?" said Rachel as she lifted Bella out of her pram and gave her a hug, before pushing the pram with one hand to find Monica and Phoebe.  
  
Rachel found them staring at a Nursery setting which consisted off a Crib, Change Table, Dresser, Rocking chair and various other bits of equipment. The crib was made of a light coloured timber, same for the dresser and change table with Pooh Bear Manchester.  
  
"It's perfect," said Monica "Nice for the girls and not too girly for Riley". Her and Chandler had already decided on a Pooh Bear theme for the Nursery.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Rachel.  
  
"So, You need 3 of everything like Cribs, Bouncers etc don't you? You don't need to get 3 Change tables or anything like that do you?" asked Pheebs.  
  
"3 cribs of course, 2 dressers, 3 bouncers, God, Having triplets is pretty expensive" said Monica.  
  
"I can't wait till I'm doing this" said Phoebe "Going shopping for Baby things, It will be soo much fun".  
  
"You will be someday Pheebs," answered Rachel.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Joey where he stands in all of this Phoebe," said Monica. "He might be thinking exactly what you're thinking, He might want a family too"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so, we've only been together for 4 months," said Phoebe. "I don't think Joey wants a family just yet".  
  
(Cut to Joey, Ross and Chandler having a beer in Monica and Chandler's apartment)  
  
"I'm so jealous of you guys," said Joey.  
  
"Why is that," asked Ross.  
  
"You are both so lucky, Chandler, you're married with 3 babies on the way, Ross, you're engaged and you've got 2 great kids, I want that, I want marriage, I want babies" replied Joey.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for" asked Chandler "How does Phoebe feel about this?  
  
"Well she doesn't really know how I feel, But I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want babies or to get married or anything like that" said Joey.  
  
"I think that you two really need to have a chat, I think that Phoebe might be feeling exactly like you" said Ross.  
  
Just then Rachel entered carrying a sleeping Isabella, followed by Monica and Phoebe who are carrying lots of bags filled with various baby goods.  
  
"Hey Baby, How are my two Princesses" Ross asked Rachel kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Well, one Little Princess is already asleep and the other is about to fall asleep standing up" she replied, passing Isabella to her daddy.  
  
"Chandler, Look at all this stuff we got for the babies," said Monica. "And I put some gorgeous Nursery Items on Lay-by, They're Pooh Bear themed".  
  
"That's great honey, But are you sure you should have carried all those heavy bags" he replied concerned for his wife and babies health.  
  
"They're not even heavy Honey, We're fine" said Monica "Although I am a bit tired so I might head to bed".  
  
"Yeah, We'll be going too" said Ross "I better get these girls home, Too much shopping". laying Isabella in her carrier.  
  
"Goodnight everyone" called Rachel and Ross as they left.  
  
Monica and Chandler began to kiss, not realizing that Phoebe and Joey were still there, sitting on the couch talking quietly.  
  
"Phoebe, Joey, You guys have a home to go to?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Right, Sorry, We'll be off," Phoebe replied pulling Joey by the hand.  
  
"See you later" called Joey as Phoebe led him out the apartment and across the hall.  
  
(Joey's apartment, Phoebe basically lives there now as well)  
  
Phoebe is making a cup of tea while Joey relaxes in his big leather armchair watching cartoons. She finished what she was doing and went over and sat on Joey's lap in the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before both of them started talking at once.  
  
"So, I wanted to ask you a question" they both said.  
  
"Sorry, You go first," said Joey  
  
"Are you sure, Ok then," said Pheebs.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a question, I was shopping with Monica and Rachel today, And they were picking out things for Isabella and the triplets, And it got me thinking, and sort of made me jealous coz I wanted to be doing that, picking out clothes and nursery things for MY baby, But I know that your not ready for those sort of commitments so there's no pressure on you at all" said Pheebs looking at Joey with a worried look on her face.  
  
Joey pulled her face down towards him, without saying a word and kissed her on the mouth. He broke their kiss and paused for a second, thinking....  
  
"You were talking to he girls today about this?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well Yeah, Why?" answered Phoebe.  
  
"Well, It's just that I was talking to Ross and Chandler about the exact same thing today"  
  
"You were?" said Phoebe, looking at Joey inquiringly.  
  
"I was, and do you know what I was saying, I was telling them how jealous I was of all their marriage and baby plans. because I wanted that, I just didn't think you were ready".  
  
"You didn't think I was ready????? I've only been ready since the 2nd month we got together because I knew that you were the one for me, You're my lobster, I suppose you could say" Phoebe said.  
  
"Lobster, mmmmmm I could go some lobster, Crap Joey, Focus, I'm ready Pheeb's, I want babies, I couldn't think of anyone else that I would rather have babies with" said Joey before pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Really, Are you sure about this" asked Phoebe, "Because once it's happened, there's no turning back Joey Tribbiani".  
  
"I'm sure," said Joey kissing her passionately. "This is gonna be soo much fun, Let's try now" said Joey excitedly, pulling Phoebe through to his bedroom.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Bedroom)  
  
Monica is lying in bed, wide-awake with her hands resting on her belly; the babies were being very active tonight.  
  
"Chandler, Wake up," said Monica prodding him gently.  
  
"What, what's wrong" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I'm just wide-awake coz the babies are all kicking me at once" she said interrupted by Chandler.  
  
"The babies are kicking?" he asked quickly putting his hands on her stomach. "That feels amazing, they know their daddies here now, so they're kicking even harder," he said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about names and I've changed my mind now, you know how I've always liked Daniel for a boys name" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Chandler replied.  
  
"Well, how about Riley Daniel, instead of Riley Joshua, because I know how much you love Riley, so a little compromise?"  
  
"Riley Daniel Bing, Yeah I like that" Chandler said.  
  
"And also instead of Maya Grace, I was thinking Ella Grace?"  
  
"Yeah, Do you know what, I didn't really like Maya anyway, It reminded me a little of Mayonnaise" "Ella Bing, has a little ring to it," said Chandler with a laugh.  
  
"So, we've got Lily Rose Bing, Riley Daniel Bing and Ella Grace Bing?" asked Monica  
  
"Well at least until you change your mind again" said Chandler "But for now, I've got to get up early in the morning so can I go back to sleep please?"  
  
"Sure you can, I love you" answered Monica before giving him a kiss goodnight.  
  
"I love you too" 


	8. Chapter 8

(Ross and Rachel's apartment) (They're going out for a nice romantic dinner, Leaving Isabella at Monica and Chandler's for the night)  
  
"Rachel Sweetie, hurry up or we're going to be late, Reservations at 7 remember" called Ross looking at his watch and shaking his head. "Isabella, why do you women always take so long to get ready?" Isabella gurgled and kept playing with her teething ring in her playpen.  
  
Rachel came out of her and Ross's bedroom, looking stunning in a black strapless dress and heels, Ross was lost for words.  
  
"Wow Rachel, You look amazing," said Ross pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, You look pretty amazing yourself" she replied giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ok, so we're ready then" Ross asked her, looking impatiently at his watch.  
  
"As soon as little Miss Bella is has her nappy changed, Then we're ready, It's your turn daddy" said Rachel indicating that Ross should change the baby's nappy.  
  
"All right, come here Princess," said Ross picking up Isabella recoiling as she settled into his arms. "God, I know why Mommy didn't want to change your nappy, Smelly girl, we'll be right back".  
  
Rachel quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before Ross came back then grabbed Bella into her arms for the walk across the street to Monica's leaving Ross to carry the pink baby bag overflowing with enough clothes and toys for Isabella to stay a week.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's)  
  
Monica answered the door; she was getting bigger everyday and had that nice pregnancy glow.  
  
"Hey guys, Hi Isabella, come to Aunty Monica" she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Where's Chandler" asked Ross.  
  
"Oh, he had to work late but he'll be home soon, I told him he needs to practice for when Lily, Ella and Riley arrive, He's a bit rusty on the baby side of things" Monica answered with a laugh.  
  
"We better be going, Come on Rachel" Ross said  
  
Monica passed Isabella over to her mommy for a hug.  
  
"Now, Be a good girl for Aunty Monica and Uncle Chandler ok Bella?" said Rachel She still hates leaving Isabella; it's the first time she's left her for a whole night. "Mommy loves you and she'll see you nice and early in the morning".  
  
"Come on sweetie, Isabella's gonna have a great time with Monica and Chandler" said Ross to Rachel  
  
"See you tomorrow Princess" Ross said to Isabella giving her a quick kiss while pulling Rachel out the door.  
  
"Bye Monica, thanks for this" they said as they left to get a cab.  
  
(Paul's Café)  
  
Ross and Rachel are seated and have just ordered their meals. It's a nice romantic setting with candles and flowers on the tables.  
  
Ross reached over the table and grabbed Rachel's hand.  
  
"So, I thought that maybe we could discuss some wedding plans tonight?" Ross asked, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"About time too" said Rachel with a laugh "We've only been engaged for 6 months now".  
  
"I know that it's always been your dream to get married at the Plaza on Valentine's Day, so I made some calls and it's available, What do you say Rach, Should we set the date as February 14th at the Plaza," said Ross.  
  
"Oh Ross, It's perfect, My Dream Wedding at the Plaza on Valentine's Day" said Rachel leaning over the table to kiss Ross passionately.  
  
"Do you know what I would also like, Joey to officiate for us," said Rachel.  
  
"That'd be great, So I'm going to have Chandler as my best man, Ben as the ring boy, Who are you going to have as your maid of honour?"  
  
"I thought that I might have Monica and Phoebe, They both mean so much too me and I couldn't chose between them, Isabella will still be too young to be flower girl won't she? I really want my baby to be flower girl," said Rachel.  
  
"Not such a good Idea Honey, She'll only be just over a year old, but if you want, you could walk up the aisle carrying her," answered Ross.  
  
"She can throw Rose petals from my arms" said Rachel with a smile. "It's going to be so beautiful".  
  
"The wedding's going to be really beautiful but do you know what's going to be even more beautiful Rachel?" asked Ross  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Seeing the two most special girls in my life, walking up the aisle towards me, looking so gorgeous and knowing that they are going to be with me for the rest of my life" said Ross smiling sweetly at his future bride.  
  
Rachel, just about in tears at this moment, got out of her chair, walked over to Ross and pulled him up into her arms and into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm so glad that we got it together Ross, I love you so much and I am so looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and our family" said Rachel tearfully.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's)  
  
Monica and Chandler are sitting on the floor playing with Isabella. They're surrounded by toys and the apartments a bit messy. Chandler looking a bit exhausted has pulled himself up onto the couch and is lying down.  
  
"Honey, get used to it, you're tired now, Imagine what it's gonna be like trying to entertain three babies" said Monica.  
  
"I never realised how exhausting it is and she's only been here for three hours, you've gotta keep them entertained, feed them, change those smelly nappies" said Chandler, "I don't know how you women do it".  
  
"You dread it now honey, but you wait until it's our little babies, demanding attention, you'll just want to pick them up and never let them go" Monica said as she pulled herself and her belly up onto the couch into Chandler's arms. They lay there peacefully, Chandler rubbing her belly gently, watching Isabella who was looking up at them with her big eyes, just like her daddies.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Monica said "Just like her parents, I'm so glad that they've worked all the crap out and are back together, Ross and Rachel are meant for each other"  
  
"Just like we were meant for each other right?" asked Chandler pulling Monica's face around so he could give her a kiss.  
  
"Just like that" said Monica.  
  
All of a sudden, Isabella decided that she wasn't happy being on the floor and let out a wail looking at Chandler and Monica with her puppy dog eyes inherited from her father, As if saying "Pick me up".  
  
Monica shuffled over and picked her up and put her on the couch with them, where she lay down and fell asleep with her head resting on Monica's stomach, as her cousins kicked away underneath her head.  
  
(Central Park) Ross and Rachel are going for a stroll after their meal. Walking hand in hand along the paths, stopping occasionally to kiss etc, they looked like the most perfect couple.  
  
"I wonder how Isabella's going," said Rachel with a worried look on her face. "Maybe I should call Monica and Chandler's, I just want to hear her breathing"  
  
"Rachel, She'll be fine, She is safe at Monica and Chandler's Ok, This is our night, to relax away from our baby" said Ross.  
  
"What, You want to be away from our baby? You don't like spending time with our child?" Rachel said angrily, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"What? Oh my god Rachel, Were you not listening to what I said at dinner? Of course I love spending time with Isabella, I just meant that this is a night for you to relax, not worrying about nappies, formula and checking on Isabella ten times a night to make sure she is still breathing, You needed a break" answered Ross.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I worry ok Ross, She's my Precious Baby and I worry when I'm not with her, when I don't know how she is" said Rachel.  
  
"Relax Sweetie, But if it will make you feel better, you can use my Cell and call to check up on her but I'm sure you will hear the same thing, that she is safe and sound, sleeping" said Ross before pulling Rachel close and giving her a kiss.  
  
He pulled Rachel over to a park bench, sat her down with his arm around her while she dialled Monica's number.  
  
"Hi Mon, it's Rachel, Just calling to see how my Princess is going? Is she ok?  
  
(Monica, on the other end of the line) Rach, She's fine, She just feel asleep on the couch and Chandler's moving her into her playpen, She drank her whole bottle.  
  
"So, she's asleep then? Damn, I wanted you to put her on the phone" said Rachel.  
  
(Monica) She's only 6 months honey, not quite speaking yet.  
  
"I know that, I just wanted to hear her breathing" Rachel said.  
  
(Monica) She's fine Rachel, You and Ross enjoy your night and we'll see you bright and early in the morning Ok  
  
"Ok then, Thanks Monica, See you tomorrow" said Rachel hanging up the phone and handing it back to Ross.  
  
"And don't say I told you so" she said to Ross with a laugh "I just wanted to check, I knew she's be fine".  
  
"I'm not saying anything," said Ross, pulling her close. "Actually, I do have something to say" he said with a smile. "I think it's time I took my beautiful fiancée home for a relaxing massage by yours truly followed by a fun filled night in bed, what do you say?"  
  
Rachel said nothing, just grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him towards home, laughing all the way.  
  
(Joey's apartment) We see him and Phoebe, lying exhausted in his bed, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Whew, That was fun," said Joey kissing her passionately.  
  
"Sure was tiger" Phoebe replied. " Do you think the little guys are swimming fast," she asked.  
  
"I hope so, it's been weeks, Non-stop and still nothing, you don't think there's anything wrong with my guys do ya?" Joey asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No, you're fine, these things take time for some people, but who cares, it means we get to do it more, More fun for us, YAY" replied Phoebe, before pulling Joey on top of her and kissing him.  
  
"No complaints here" he said, returning the favour.  
  
( AUTHORS NOTE: I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fan fic as I'm not getting many reviews for it and I don't want to be taking up space with a fan fic that no one is reading so let me know if you want me to continue or not ( Although I might continue with it, even if no one says they want me to, coz I love writing about Ross and Rachel LOL so we'll see, Just let me know ( ) 


	9. Chapter 9

(I just want to say a big thankyou to JenniferFan100, who always reads and reviews this fic, It means a lot to me to know that at least 1 person is reading and enjoying this fan fic, Thank you very much xoxox)  
  
(Ross and Rachel's apartment) Ross and Rachel are relaxing, bodies entwined on the sofa watching the T.V, while Isabella plays with her toys at their feet.  
  
The phone starts ringing; Rachel leans over to the other end of the couch and grabs the phone.  
  
"Hello" she answers (It's Monica on the Line)  
  
"Hey Rach, It's Monica, I'm a little bit stressed out here, I need your advice"  
  
"Why, What's wrong," asked Rachel into the phone.  
  
"Well, You've had a baby right, so you know what contractions feel like"  
  
"Yeah, Of course, Crampy period pain type things, only 100 times more painful, why" Rachel answered.  
  
"Well, I think I'm having them, I've been having cramps for about half an hou... Owww Oh my god, there's another one, what's happening?" said Monica, wincing in pain.  
  
"Honey, I'm pretty sure your having Braxton Hicks Contractions, Do you remember that time when I was about 5 months along & Joey rushed me to hospital because I was having cramps?"  
  
"Yeah, I do and the doctor thought Joey was the father," said Monica with a laugh, "Hang on, what am I laughing about, I could be in early labour here"  
  
"I think that's what you'll be having right now, everyone has them at some stage plus you're only 7 months pregnant yet" said Rachel.  
  
"Are you sure" asked Monica "Do you think I should wake Chandler up and get him to take me to the hospital?"  
  
"I think that's all it is sweetie, but if it will make you feel better, Go and get checked out, Or maybe wait another half an hour and if they're still coming as strong then definitely go ok?" answered Rachel.  
  
"All right, I'll do that then, Thanks Rachel, I knew you'd be able to help" said Monica.  
  
"I'll talk to you later" said Rachel before hanging up the phone.  
  
She turned to face Ross and saw him staring at her with a grin on his face.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.  
  
"Have a look around Rachel, Can you see anything that's missing?" Ross asked.  
  
"No... Everything looks fine..." she said looking around her in bewilderment. "What are you going on about?" she asked him angrily, before looking down at her feet, where Isabella was sitting about 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Oh my god, Isabella.where's my daughter?" she screamed in a panic, jumping to her feet and looking around the room.  
  
"Rachel, Relax honey" Ross said grabbing her around the waist. "She's right over there," he answered pointing over to the kitchen where Isabella was sitting proudly in the doorway with a grin on her face.  
  
"How the hell did she get over there? Ross this isn't a very funny game, what are we playing, Hide the daughter so Mommy panics?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, Our daughter just crawled for the first time," Ross said, proudly looking over at Isabella.  
  
"Oh my god, She's crawling, what a big girl, Wait a second.. my little baby isn't a little baby anymore if she's crawling" said Rachel sobbing into Ross's shoulder.  
  
"What are you crying about Rachel, Aren't you proud of her?" asked Ross.  
  
"Of course I am, It's just that now she's crawling, She'll soon be walking and talking, then she'll be at school and before you know it, She'll be a teenager and dating and she won't be Mommy's little Angel anymore, Why can't she be a baby forever?"  
  
Ross pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss.  
  
"It's gonna be fine sweetie, We have so many more milestones to cover before that happens, First steps, first words etc, Bella's 8 months old now right, So you have at least 10 more years until you can't call her Mommy's little angel without her turning around and telling you you're embarrassing her in front on her friends" said Ross.  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Rachel as Ross grabbed her a tissue to wipe her tears.  
  
Rachel got down on her knees about 10 feet away from Isabella  
  
"Come here Angel, Come give Mommy a cuddle" she called with her arms out.  
  
And Isabella crawled her way over to her mommy and climbed into her arms. It was a beautiful sight as Rachel wrapped her arms around her and kissed her fuzzy head.  
  
"Mommy's very proud of you sweetie," Rachel said, now with a smile on her face as Ross stood and watched from the couch.  
  
Isabella answered by saying very clearly "Momma"  
  
Rachel jumped up and started screaming, turning to Ross who had a stunned look on his face.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT? DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID?" she screamed jumping up and down with Bella in her arms.  
  
"I heard it, I heard it, She said Momma" Ross said, grabbing hold of Rachel and joining her in jumping up and down.  
  
They stopped out of breath and Rachel sat down on the couch with the baby on her knee.  
  
"Say it again Isabella.Momma, This is Momma right here," she said pointing at herself  
  
Isabella said it again "Momma".  
  
"You're so clever, Mommy loves you, Now who's this" said Rachel pointing at Ross. "Say.Dadda" Isabella pointed at Ross and said "Momma"  
  
Rachel burst out laughing and looked at Ross. He got Isabella on his lap and said "Say Dadda Isabella, This is Dadda, That's Momma over there"  
  
Again she pointed at him and said "Momma".  
  
Ross started laughing.  
  
"Oh well, I can deal with being called Momma until the novelty wears off" he said, "She's just too beautiful" he said as her lifted her into the air, Bella giggling all the way.  
  
"I know, She's our beautiful Little Weirdo," answered Rachel looking at Ross and Isabella happily.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
(New York City General Hospital)  
  
Monica and Chandler decided to go to the doctors after Monica continued having cramps. They are still waiting to be seen by a doctor.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure that Rachel is right, they're just Braxton Hicks contractions, completely harmless and normal," Chandler said holding onto Monica's hand.  
  
"Hey Chandler, How about you shut up before I contract you Ok? Until you have had one of these things, you have no opinion," retorted Monica angrily.  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm just saying that there is probably nothing to worry about baby wise, that they aren't going to be born prematurely, but I'll shut up now before you "contract" me, Although I think you might be doing this labour thing alone because you're already being mean to me and your not even in labour yet so imagine how you're going to be when you're having REAL contractions" replied Chandler with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry honey, but these Braxton thingy's really hurt Ok," replied Monica, sucking up to Chandler. "Please don't leave me," she said as she grabbed him in a hug.  
  
Just then the receptionist called their names. "Mr and Mrs Bing, The doctor will see you now"  
  
They stood up and Chandler gave Monica a kiss.  
  
"I was only joking before you know," he said as they entered the exam room.  
  
(Examination Room)  
  
The doctor has just performed an ultrasound and is rubbing the goo off Monica's bulging stomach.  
  
"Well everything looked great on the ultrasound Mr and Mrs Bing, No signs of early labour and the babies are all growing perfect," said the Doctor.  
  
"That's great news, I was worried I was going into early labour" said Monica.  
  
"What you were experiencing were Braxton Hicks contractions, perfectly normal and harmless, most pregnant women experience them" he replied.  
  
"See, another male who thinks he knows everything, Let me tell you, until you have experienced one of these, You can't say they are harmless, These Braxton Hicks hurt like a bitch" snapped Monica angrily looking at Chandler and the Doctor  
  
"I didn't say anything," Chandler said looking at his feet.  
  
"Well that'll be all for now, I will see you in about 4 weeks Monica when you begin your weekly visits and If you have any questions or worries, Don't ever hesitate to call" said the Dr as Monica and Chandler prepared to leave.  
  
"Thanks a Lot Dr" they said as they exited the room.  
  
Once they reached the waiting room Monica snapped.  
  
"I'll tell you what, If I have one more male tell me that Braxton Hicks are harmless, I'm going to reach down their pants and grab them soo hard, they'll feel like they are experiencing a contraction, the day I see a male in labour, I'm not gonna have any sympathy, I'm going to be laughing all the way and saying SUCKER" she said.  
  
"Ok, Firstly, that will never happen and secondly I'll remind Joey and Ross and any other male that we know to keep away from you," said Chandler. "You're so angry when you are pregnant"  
  
(The next day at Central Perk)  
  
The gang is there minus Phoebe and Joey. Ross and Rachel are sitting on the couch with Isabella sleeping in Rachel's arms and Monica and Chandler are in the armchairs.  
  
"I'm serious, Guys have no idea what it's like to be pregnant and have to go through labour and childbirth" said Monica.  
  
"Tell me about it" Rachel replied. "If I had to tell Ross once during labour to shut up with all the pep talks coz he didn't know what he was going on about, I had to tell him a million times, They have no idea"  
  
"Well, Do you women ever think about what we have to put up with during childbirth?" asked Ross.  
  
"Oh my god, Like what" said Monica  
  
"Well we have to put up with you cursing at us because "WE" did this to you, you didn't have to have sex with us you know, we have to have our hands broken from you squeezing them so hard, We have you women telling us how much you hate us and blah blah blah, It's hell for us too you know" said Ross.  
  
"Oh ok then, Well Ross you try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon, and see how you react, You'd be screaming and cursing too mister" retorted Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right" Chandler replied.  
  
"But it's all worth it in the end, All the screaming and cursing and broken bones because look what we have for the rest of our life" said Ross staring down at his sleeping daughter.  
  
"I know, it will be worth it," said Chandler rubbing Monica's stomach.  
  
"You guys are so sweet," said Monica and Rachel at the same time kissing their respective partners, Rachel carefully so she doesn't wake up Isabella.  
  
Just then Phoebe and Joey entered the coffee house, both looking worried.  
  
"Well, the time has come," said Phoebe.  
  
"Time for what sweetie" asked Rachel.  
  
"We're going to the doctors to get over selves checked," said Joey.  
  
"Because it's been ages and we still aren't pregnant" said Phoebe. "So Joey's getting his little guys checked out and I'm having a check up as well".  
  
"We better go Pheebs," said Joey "It's nearly 1".  
  
"Good Luck Guys" said Monica, Chandler, Rachel and Ross as they left Central Perk.  
  
"I feel really bad for them" said Monica "Here we are, you guys with Isabella and me having triplets and they can't pregnant".  
  
"I know, it can't be easy for them seeing us all happy families with our babies" said Chandler.  
  
"I think every things going to be fine," said Rachel "I have a good feeling about Phoebe and Joey".  
  
"Let's hope so, they both really want this" said Ross as Isabella awoke in Rachel's arms.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at her mommy and said "Momma".  
  
"Momma's here Sweetie" said Rachel planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Time's flying, Isn't it, I can't believe Bella's 8 months old, I'm like 7 months pregnant, It seems like yesterday Chandler and I got married and Rachel announced she was pregnant, Then Bella was born and you guys got engaged" said Monica.  
  
"Yeah" said Chandler "How many months till the big day?"  
  
"7 months" said Ross "7 months till I marry the girl of my dreams"  
  
"And I can't wait" said Rachel hugging Ross tightly. "It's going to be one of the best days of my life, tying with Isabella being born and you proposing to me". "It will be here before you know it," said Monica. "And come to think of it so will these Lil guys" she said hugging her stomach.  
  
"It's amazing how things work out isn't it?" said Chandler. "Monica and Chandler, Ross and Rachel, Phoebe and Joey, Who would of thought".  
  
"Yeah, who would of thought?" said Rachel and Ross dreamily. 


	10. Chapter 10

(Hospital) Phoebe and Joey are leaving the waiting room after being examined and waiting for their test results, They are both extremely upset, Phoebe is crying.  
  
Joey puts his arm around Phoebe comfortingly, many thoughts were racing through his mind, He has just shattered Phoebe's dreams, and He can never give her the family that she wants so badly. The doctor told them that Joey has an extremely low sperm count and it would be impossible for them to have children.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pheeb's, this is all my fault" said Joey as they left. "I've ruined all your dreams of ever having children, I know that I should have been wearing boxers instead of jocks all my life but I didn't and now my little guys are useless".  
  
"Joey, Stop," said Phoebe as she stopped walking and pulled Joey into an embrace. "Don't blame yourself Ok, the doctor said you were probably just born that way, it's got nothing to do with you not wearing boxers".  
  
Joey sat down on a bench in the hospital foyer and pulled Phoebe down next to him.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Phoebe shaking her head sadly "This is all I've ever wanted, I never really acted like I really wanted a family, but deep down all I've ever wanted was to be married and have a family and to give my kids the life that I never had, and I so wanted to do all that with you Joey".  
  
"I know, I know" said Joey close to tears himself, "And do you know what, I'm not going to bring you down Pheeb's".  
  
"What do you mean," she asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Joey reached across and dried her tears with his hand.  
  
"I'm not going to ruin your dreams with my bad luck, You're gonna go out there and find someone else who can make you happy, Someone who can give you all the babies you want, I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness" he said before standing up.  
  
Phoebe pulled him back down on the bench and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What, you're leaving me Joey?" she asked.  
  
"No Babe, I'm not leaving you, I love you more then anything else in this world and I can't imagine my life without you, but I can't give you what you want, I can't fulfil your dreams of having children, so I want you to find someone who can, I want you to have your husband and your children, I want you to have the family you dreamed about" he said as he began to break down.  
  
He put his head in his hands and his tears began to flow freely.  
  
"You stop that Joey Tribbiani, Don't talk like that, did you honestly think I was going to leave you, because we can't have children? I don't want to have children with someone else, I don't want to be someone else's wife, I want to have your children and I want to be your wife, And even though we can't do some of that, I still want to be with you, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you" said Phoebe, crying so hard now that she could barely talk.  
  
"I just don't want to stand in the way of your happine." Joey began before Phoebe interrupted him.  
  
"My happiness will be right here, right here with you, And do you know what, we'll adopt Joey, we will adopt lots of babies and we'll have our family" said Phoebe with a determined look on her face.  
  
"You're right," said Joey before kissing Phoebe passionately. "You're so strong Phoebe Buffay and that's why I love you so much".  
  
"I know and I love you too, Now what do you say we go down to the adoption agency and submit our details, We're going to have our family before you know it" said Phoebe, standing up and pulling Joey up with her.  
  
They both composed themselves before heading out the doors of the hospital, Arm in Arm and on a mission.  
  
  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Ross is in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Rachel because we all know that Rachel can't even follow a recipe for a dessert let alone a meal. Rachel is sitting in the chair at the kitchen table feeding Isabella, who's in her high chair.  
  
"Come on Baby, Open your mouth nice and wide for Mommy, Look at the airplane coming down" said Rachel trying to coax Bella into eating her dinner.  
  
Isabella whacked the spoon out of Rachel's hand and it splattered food all over Rachel before landing in her lap.  
  
"Isabella Madeline Geller, What was that?" Rachel asked, as she wiped baby food off her clean skirt. "Daddy's home cooked mashed goo can't taste that bad now can it"  
  
Rachel took a spoonful into her mouth and nearly vomited.  
  
"Ross, What the hell is this your making for our daughter? It tastes like crap," she screamed out.  
  
Ross came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a tea towel.  
  
"What are you screaming about" he asked.  
  
"What is this stuff you're making for Isabella, It doesn't taste the best and she knows because she just whacked the spoon out of my hand and put baby food all over me when I tried to feed her" Rachel replied.  
  
"It's pureed Spinach, squash and potato" Ross replied.  
  
"Are you serious, you expect our 8 month old to eat the 2 worst vegetables in the world, I don't even eat them and I'm thirty..something" said Rachel, still trying to clean herself and Isabella, who had managed to pull the bowl of food on top of her, up.  
  
"I used to eat this all the time," Ross said "Mom told me the recipe"  
  
"Well not anymore ok, it tastes disgusting, I'm not going to subject my daughter to such disgusting food," said Rachel pulling Isabella out of her highchair and bouncing her on her hip.  
  
"Spinach will make you have big muscles Isabella" Ross said, playfully tickling Isabella who was giggling madly.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed honey, we have a baby girl not a boy, we don't want her to have muscles" said Rachel rolling her eyes. "Well I'm gonna have to bath her and myself now, so how long till dinner Hun?"  
  
"About 25 minutes" Ross replied kissing Rachel's forehead.  
  
"Perfect, Just enough time for us to have a bath and Isabella to get into her PJ's" said Rachel beginning to walk towards Isabella's nursery  
  
"Rachel Sweetie" Ross called after her.  
  
"What" she said turning around.  
  
"You may have to wash your hair as well, you've got some pureed Squash in it" he said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up you, Or else you can do the feeding from now on" said Rachel picking up a purple romper suit that was laying on the back of the couch and throwing it at Ross before stalking through to the Nursery.  
  
By the time Rachel through to the kitchen 20 minutes later, fresh from her bath with Isabella crawling behind her in her PJ's, Ross had dinner all ready and the table set with candles and flowers.  
  
"Ross, this smells delicious, a lot better then what Bella was eating I'll tell ya," said Rachel sitting down at the table.  
  
"Anything to keep my beautiful fiancée happy" replied Ross as he picked Isabella up and put her in her playpen before taking his place at the table. "I love Mexican Ross," said Rachel, taking a bite of her Taco "Mmmm this is deluxe"  
  
"Glad you like it Sweetie" said Ross, taking her hand across the table. "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding tonight, just go over a few more details" Ross said before noticing Rachel sitting there with a funny expression on her face, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"What's the matter Rach?" he asked.  
  
Rachel suddenly jumped up and ran through to the toilet where she was violently ill.  
  
She came back through a few minutes later, looking very pale and worried.  
  
"Umm Ross, Do you remember what the main food was that would always make me throw up when I was pregnant with Isabella?" she asked, looking at Ross strangely.  
  
"No, Not really....." said Ross, thinking hard before exclaiming "NOOO. It was Tacos"  
  
"Yeah, It was tacos and I've just done some maths and it seems that I could be a few days late" said Rachel as she sat down at the table with her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh my god Rachel, You're not pregnant, please don't tell me that you're pregnant, 8 months after our first child, you're gonna tell me you're pregnant with our second aren't you, 7 months before our wedding, you're gonna be pregnant at our wedding, we can't afford two kids and a wedding" said Ross, panicking.  
  
"Calm down Ross for crying out loud" Rachel said. "When did we last have sex? Oh I remember about 4 weeks ago on the kitchen floor, Ross I'm gonna kill you if I'm pregnant, I'm not ready to go through pregnancy and labour again".  
  
"Kill me?" he exclaimed "I'm not the only one at fault here you know, you didn't have to walk into the kitchen, naked after your shower and jump me in the middle of breakfast".  
  
"Whatever" Rachel said walking over and sitting on the couch "We may as well not panic yet, because I'm not even sure, Let's just take a pregnancy test ok, then we will panic"  
  
"Let's go and get one now" said Ross "I want to find out as soon as possible"  
  
Rachel got up and pulled Ross into a hug.  
  
"It's nearly 7pm and Isabella's already in her Pyjama's, it can wait till morning can't it sweetie?"  
  
Ross looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, Ok then, Come on Beautiful" she said, picking Isabella up out of her playpen and dressing her in her coat and pink beanie hat. "We better keep daddy happy, Coz I don't want to be awake all night with him fidgeting and worrying"  
  
Ross grabbed his and Rachel's coat and put Bella in her stroller before they headed out the front door.  
  
(Lower Manhattan Pharmacy)  
  
Ross and Rachel are cruising the aisles after Rachel deciding she needed some cosmetics and Isabella's needed nappies. They've already picked up the pregnancy test.  
  
"Oh, I love this perfume," said Rachel, spraying herself generously, nearly spraying Ross, who was standing behind her, in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly a voice boomed from behind them both.  
  
"What are you guys doing here" It was Monica and Chandler.  
  
Rachel turned around forgetting she was holding the pregnancy test in one hand.  
  
"Hey Guys, What's up?" she said.  
  
Monica and Chandler were both looking at her hands; She quickly realized and whipped her hands behind her back.  
  
"What's behind your back," asked Chandler, his arm around Monica.  
  
"Oh nothing much" replied Ross "But enough about us, Let's talk about you, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Heartburn" said Monica, patting her stomach.  
  
"Tell me about it" said Rachel "That's a real bitch isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, But seriously Rachel, What are you hiding behind your back?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh my god, If you really must know" said Rachel, bringing her hands in front of her.  
  
"A pregnancy test? Are you pregnant AGAIN?" Monica screamed. "This is so exciting".  
  
"We don't know yet and No it really isn't very exciting," said Ross  
  
"I was just sick tonight when I was eating Taco's" Rachel began.  
  
"Ohh Taco's, Main food that made you sick when you were pregnant with Isabella" interrupted Monica.  
  
"I know, Then I did some period math and I realised that I'm a few days late, So Ross panicked and made me and Isabella leave our nice warm home to come and get a pregnancy test, So here we are" Rachel continued.  
  
"And it's really not very exciting, because we're not ready to have another baby, Isabella's only 8 months old and there is no way we can afford another baby and a wedding, so fingers crossed that she ISN"T pregnant" said Ross.  
  
"Yes and I can see that Ross so badly doesn't want another baby, So I better go and get this test done so I can put him out of his misery, Bye guys" Rachel said before grabbing Isabella's stroller and storming out of the store.  
  
"Ooops, I think I said too much, I better go, cya later guys," Ross said before running out after Rachel.  
  
"Bye, Good Luck" called Monica and Chandler after him.  
  
(Outside the Pharmacy) Rachel is half way up the street, pushing the stroller, Ross runs after her.  
  
"Rachel, Rach stop Ok" called Ross finally catching up to her; He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.  
  
"Ross, just answer me something, what are you gonna do if I am pregnant? You don't want another child so badly, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"You said you weren't ready to have another baby either Rachel" he replied.  
  
"I'm not, But I'm not gonna be crossing my fingers that I'm not pregnant Ross, Children are gifts, think of Phoebe and Joey who may not even be able to have a baby (Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler don't know at this point of Phoebe and Joey's discovery that they can't have babies and of their adoption plans) and here you are crossing your fingers that your fiancée isn't having another baby"  
  
"Think about it Sweetie, We can't afford to have another baby, if you are pregnant, You're having your dream wedding in 7 months which by the way is costing nearly $20,000 and it's only half planned, it just wouldn't be the greatest thing to happen to us at this point in time" said Ross.  
  
"Well, Guess what Ross, I know my body and I have been pregnant before and the more I think about it, the more I think that I am pregnant, I may not be but still" Rachel said, beginning to cry.  
  
She sat down on the bench in front of the entrance to Central Park and pulled Isabella out of her pram, into her lap and held her close.  
  
Ross sat down next to her and pulled her and Isabella close to his body  
  
"Rachel, I'm so sorry Babe, I'm a total jerk, I shouldn't have said anything like that, I'm so stupid sometimes, you know that as much as I do," he said. "Yeah, I do know that" Rachel said tearfully.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry that I've upset you, And if you are pregnant, We will just have to change our plans a little bit to accommodate another baby, I love you so much Rachel, you know that don't you? No matter how much I act like a jerk, I love you lots"  
  
"I know you do Ross," said Rachel as Ross wiped her tears away "And I love you just as much, now how about we go home and get this tired princess to bed and get this test over and done with?"  
  
"Let's go," said Ross grabbing her hand and they walked home holding hands with Rachel pushing the stroller with her spare hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

(Later that evening-Ross and Rachel's apartment)  
  
Rachel is sitting in the rocking chair in Isabella's Nursery, rocking her to sleep. She is going to take the pregnancy test once Isabella is settled.  
  
Rachel rocked back and forth in the chair, stroking Isabella's face. Her eyes were drooping but every minute or so she would snap them back open and look up into her Mommy's eyes with a smile.  
  
"You're so tired Beautiful, why don't you just close your eyes and go to sleep?" said Rachel looking down at her daughter.  
  
Isabella gurgled and sucked harder on her pacifier, She reached up and took hold of Rachel's silver necklace and started twirling it around her fingers.  
  
"You like Mommy's necklace? I'm going to have to get you one of those little silver charm bracelets, they look so cute on babies" said Rachel, talking to herself basically.  
  
She started humming a little tune, trying to get her to sleep; She had to take this test now to put her and Ross's minds at ease after everything that had happened tonight.  
  
Even though this wasn't the best of times for them to have another child, She was kind of hoping that the test would be positive. She thought how she loved being a Mommy so much and how much she would like to have another child.  
  
Rachel glanced down at Isabella and saw that her eyes were finally closed firmly, She held her there for another few minutes just to make sure before standing up carefully and placing her in her crib and giving her a kiss goodnight. "Night Night Sweetie".  
  
Rachel walked back through to the lounge room where Ross was sitting in the armchair; He had been reading one of his palaeontology books for a lecture tomorrow but was now sound asleep with his head on the back of the chair, mouth wide open.  
  
Rachel had to laugh, he looked so funny sitting there with his mouth open, she walked over to him and sat on his lap, facing him with her legs to either side of his body.  
  
She started tickling him underneath his chin gently, and then she started kissing him gently all over his neck before moving up to his face. She was just about to kiss him on the mouth, when his eyes opened suddenly.  
  
"Are we awake now? Rachel asked him, whilst her hands were roaming his body.  
  
"Mmmm, Most definitely now" he murmured back before pulling her closer to his body and kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Good, I didn't want you to miss the big moment" Rachel said, jumping off his lap and standing in front of him.  
  
"Aww Rach, Come on, you get me excited and then you just jump up, Come back here" Ross said, trying to pull her back onto his lap.  
  
"Ross, were you not the one who dragged me out the streets of Manhattan in the dark before, so I could get a pregnancy test and put YOUR mind at ease?" Rachel asked, standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ok Ok" replied Ross, standing up and following her through to the bathroom.  
  
Minutes later, Ross is standing at the bathroom door waiting for Rachel to come back out with the results.  
  
"Rachel, Why is it taking so long?" he called out.  
  
The door opened and Rachel walked out with the test in her hands.  
  
"What does it say?" Ross asked, going to grab it out of her hands.  
  
"It's negative" she replied, looking at him strangely.  
  
"Negative?" said Ross "It's really negative?"  
  
Ross took the test out of Rachel's hand and looked at it, it really was a big fat negative.  
  
He looked at Rachel's face and saw tears running down it, He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked. "You know the situation and how another baby was going to change things".  
  
"I know, I know, but we're not pregnant Ross!! I mean it is good news but I was kinda hoping that it was going to be positive, I do want another baby, I said I'm not ready to go through pregnancy and labour etc but the more I thought about it, the more I thought I was. I want Isabella to have a brother or sister that is close to her age, I'm just really emotional, you know that".  
  
"Rach sweetie, we will have another baby I promise, but just not at this point in time, I want nothing more then to give you all the babies you want but just not right now, I mean do you want to have to wear a Maternity Wedding dress?" said Ross.  
  
"Do Prada make Maternity Wedding Dress's" said Rachel, looking at Ross enquiringly.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her through to Isabella's Nursery, They stood with their arms around each other in front of her crib, looking down at her.  
  
"Look at what we have now Honey, Look at this beautiful baby girl, Yes, another one would be great but let's just enjoy the one we have now, Watch her throughout all her baby milestones and then we'll try for another" said Ross.  
  
"I suppose you're right, But I felt so sure that I was pregnant, My body was giving me symptoms, I guess it knows I want to have a baby, So it's giving me the symptoms or something" replied Rachel.  
  
"Thank you for opening up my eyes Ross, We can't have another baby right now" she said, kissing him firmly on the lips.  
  
"That's ok I love you very much" Ross replied.  
  
"For now, why don't you head through to the bedroom and I'll be there in a second to continue what I started before?" said Rachel with a teasing look on her face.  
  
"Say no more" Ross said, before kissing her and running through to the bedroom.  
  
Rachel stood there for a second, looking at the test in her hand. It was for the better, being 7 months before their wedding and all that. She thought to herself just how lucky she was; She had the best fiancé and a Beautiful Little Baby.  
  
She leaned forward and picked Isabella up and put her up the right end of her crib before tucking her back under her covers, She always manages to end up at the other end of her crib with the covers to the side. She kissed her gently on her forehead, and then headed through to her and Ross's bedroom.  
  
(The next day at Central Perk. The gang were gathering for a morning cup of Coffee, but Phoebe and Joey hadn't arrived yet)  
  
"I wonder where they are, Ross said, sitting on the couch with his arm around Rachel.  
  
"Maybe they're still practicing their baby making skills," said Chandler with a laugh as he sat there with his hand on Monica's bulging stomach.  
  
"Well, I haven't spoken to either of them since their doctors appointment" said Rachel "It's kind of strange that none of us have spoken to them yet. They haven't left the apartment since the appointment so I hope it wasn't bad news".  
  
"Well, they will be here soon so no doubt we will find out then," said Monica.  
  
"God Mon, Look at your Belly, Have you got three watermelon's in there or something, said Ross.  
  
"I know, I'm huge" Monica replied. "Don't make me feel any fatter ok".  
  
"I think you look great Monica, I love pregnant bellies, but I was tiny when I was pregnant with Bella compared to you" said Rachel.  
  
"I think you look incredibly sexy Honey," said Chandler, before giving Monica a kiss.  
  
"Oh Rachel I forgot to ask, what was the verdict with the pregnancy test?" said Monica suddenly.  
  
"Yeah.well it was negative" Rachel replied, a little sad.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Honey," said Monica reaching over and patting Rachel's hand.  
  
"You know what, It's really not that bad, I mean I was disappointed that it was negative but after all the tears and drama Ross and I talked and he made me realise how it's just not practical for us to have another baby with a wedding in 6 months, So I'm really Ok with it now" said Rachel.  
  
"I promised her that we can make all the babies she wants after the wedding is over, 3, 5, 10 babies, It doesn't bother me" said Ross.  
  
Just then Phoebe and Joey walked through the doors, Hand in Hand.  
  
"Hey Pheebs Hey Joey, How are you guys?" said everyone at once, anxious to know what happened at the doctors.  
  
Ross and Rachel scooted over on the couch to make room for Pheeb's and Joey to sit down, and they did still clutching each others hand.  
  
"We're going to come straight out everyone and tell you what happened at the doctors, you've probably all been wondering," said Joey.  
  
"Well, yeah I mean this was probably the first time in 8 years that we haven't all seen each other everyday, You guys seemed to lock yourselves away in your apartment after the appointment" Monica replied.  
  
"What happened? Please don't let it be bad news," said Rachel reaching over and grabbing Phoebe's spare hand comfortingly.  
  
"Whatever your news was, we are all going to be here for you know matter what," said Ross.  
  
"Absolutely/Of course" came the replies from Monica, Chandler and Rachel.  
  
"Well, it definitely was not good news," said Phoebe, her eyes beginning to well up straight away.  
  
"Phoebe, Don't cry," said Monica, hauling her big body off the couch to give her a hug.  
  
"We can't have babies," Joey blurted out.  
  
"What, that's terrible news. Why" exclaimed everyone at once.  
  
"It's all my fault," said Joey sadly, looking down at his hands. "My Little Guys are useless".  
  
"Joey has an extremely low sperm count so it will be impossible for us to have children," said Pheebs. "But that's not going to stop us is it Joey?"  
  
"What are you gonna do" asked Monica, feeling almost guilty because she was about to be blessed with three healthy children.  
  
"We've decided that we're going to adopt," said Joey grabbing hold of Phoebe's hand tightly.  
  
"We have already submitted our forms and we should know by next week wether or not they have accepted us," continued Phoebe.  
  
"That's great news/We're so happy for you guys" came various replies.  
  
"The agency said that they can't say it on the record but basically we've been accepted and that there is a teen mom from Brooklyn on their books who is contemplating adopting out her baby that is due within 2 weeks so if that was to happen we would be the first people they call" said Joey.  
  
"I never thought I'd be sitting her listening to Joey Tribbiani talking about babies and adopting, wonders never cease," said Chandler.  
  
"I know, me neither" said Ross and Monica.  
  
"Well I've changed a lot these past few months," said Joey proudly "I've realised that there's a lot more to live then women, porn and Die Hard"  
  
"Dude, More to life then Die Hard?" exclaimed Chandler.  
  
"No not really, but there is more to life then lots of women and porn you know, I've grown up a lot and it's all because of this beautiful women sitting next to me, I owe it to her" said Joey, kissing Phoebe gently.  
  
"That's so sweet Joey, Marry me?" said Rachel jokingly.  
  
"Hey" said Ross, swiping her across the arm playfully.  
  
"I'm just kidding sweetie, Marry me?" said Rachel with a smile on her face.  
  
"Love to" replied Ross, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Well we better be going," said Chandler standing up and helping Monica up.  
  
"The nursery furniture got delivered today and we're going home to set up the Nursery," said Monica. "Any one wanna help?"  
  
"No way" said Ross. "I nearly threw all Isabella's furniture out the window when we set up her Nursery, All that Baby stuff is so complicated"  
  
"He did, I'm a witness to that" said Rachel. "Ross does not have the patience for anything like that, you won't either Monica".  
  
"I'm gonna be relaxing, Chandler can set all the furniture, I'm carrying the litter for Christ sake" replied Monica as they headed out the door.  
  
"We better be going to," said Rachel. "We have to pick Bella up from Jack and Judy's house, they were having a bit of Grandma and Grandpa time"  
  
"Is that the time already" said Ross looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, We're gonna go home as well, Just wait by the phone for a little while" said Phoebe standing up quickly. "Eww, Head Rush"  
  
"Aww, We're so happy for you guys" said Rachel pulling Phoebe and Joey into a hug with Ross joining in.  
  
"We knew that we would have your support," said Joey.  
  
"Of Course, You guys have been there for all of us through out everything," said Rachel. "God, Look at me getting a little bit weepy"  
  
"Come on Sweetie," said Ross, leading Rachel out the door "Bye guys"  
  
"I'm so excited Joey" said Phoebe "I want this baby so bad, I can't wait until that phone call".  
  
"Me neither" said Joey as he put his arm around her "I meant what I said before Phoebe, You've changed me in so many ways, I love you for it".  
  
"It wasn't all me" said Pheebs "But yeah, I'll take the credit for it"  
  
They headed out the door of Central Perk, to go home and wait for the call that would change their life forever.  
  
(Monica and Chandlers Apartment)  
  
They are in the triplets Nursery, Chandler is reading instructions on how to set up the change table, while Monica is trying to paint her toenails but can't reach because of her stomach. The walls of the Nursery have already been painted a light airy yellow colour with baby blue around the edges and Pooh Bear wallpaper borders. It was a perfect unisex Nursery.  
  
"Chandler, Can you paint my toenails for me? I can't reach because my stomach is too big," asked Monica.  
  
"Monica, I'm trying to set up the change table here, it's half done but these instructions may as well be in Chinese coz they make no sense to me at all" replied Chandler.  
  
"Don't worry Honey, You managed to set up the cribs fine, so you'll be able to do the change table.  
  
"I know" said Chandler looking proudly over to one side of the room where the three cribs stood. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"They sure are honey," said Monica, pulling herself up slowly and walking over to the cribs where she ran her hands over the smooth wooden rungs. She reached into each crib and fixed up the blankets, made sure they were all smooth and neat then placed a Little Teddy Bear in each one, One Pink, One Mauve and One Blue.  
  
"Ah Huh, There you go" said Chandler triumphantly.  
  
"See I told you, you could do it" said Monica pulling Chandler into an embrace.  
  
"So now we just need to arrange everything, move all the accessories in and we're set," said Chandler.  
  
"Well except for 3 more things" said Monica.  
  
"And what would they be?" asked Chandler  
  
"Lily, Riley and Emma" answered Monica.  
  
"Oh how could I forget Lily, Riley and Em. who the hell is Emma?" said Chandler. "What happened to Ella?"  
  
"I changed my mind," said Monica "You had your heart set on Ella didn't you? I'm sorry Honey but I have always loved Emma and you decided on Lily so I thought that it was maybe ok if I changed it a teensy little bit"  
  
"Monica Relax, Whatever you want, I want besides I love Emma. What's our little Emma's middle name?"  
  
"Well I thought that you could decide on her middle name," said Monica  
  
"Ok, how about Emma Madison? Emma Madison Bing sounds nice don't you think?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," said Monica, turning her back to Chandler and he wrapped his arms around her and their babies.  
  
"Now I just can't wait for them to be in here," said Monica. "Do you realise that we've only got 1 month to go, One month till our babies are going to be in this Nursery. I'm so excited, I could just jump up and down"  
  
"Me too" said Chandler.  
  
(Ross and Rachel's)  
  
It's nighttime and Ross and Rachel are in bed with Isabella sleeping in between them.  
  
"Ross I think that it's time we discussed some wedding plans don't you?" said Rachel reaching over and grabbing the palaeontology book Ross was reading out of his hands.  
  
"What, Hey I was reading that" replied Ross.  
  
"Wedding Plans Ross, We're getting married in 6 months in case you've forgotten and don't want to marry me anymore"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten and how could I ever not want to marry you, you're the girl of every mans dreams, And that Body of yours, my god I could just live on it" said Ross.  
  
"Oh that's why you're marrying me, Because of my hot body? Which I might just add isn't even that hot anymore since I pushed this baby out of it"  
  
"No, I'm marrying you because I love you more then anything and you're the mother of my Little Princess," replied Ross before saying under his breath "And for that HOT body"  
  
"Hey, I'm serious, 6 months to go Ross, We haven't even booked the venue or anything, you promised me the Plaza on Valentine's Day Ross"  
  
"And the Plaza on Valentine's Day you're going to get. Have I ever broken a promise I made to you? He asked.  
  
"Well there was that one time when you." started Rachel before being interrupted.  
  
"Never Mind, I promised you the Plaza and you're gonna get it, I'm going to do everything I can to make this day perfect for you Rach, Better then that Las Vegas Wedding we had" said Ross with a laugh.  
  
"You're such a sweet talker, No wonder you got 3 women to marry you including me once before" said Rachel leaning over Isabella to hug him tightly.  
  
"Ok, Wedding Plans. Well I thought that I might go with Monica and Phoebe tomorrow and look at some wedding dresses" started Rachel.  
  
"I think all we need to worry about at this moment is booking and you finding the perfect wedding dress because I know how long it will take you to pick one, We can worry about caterers/flowers/Bands etc in about 2 months time" said Ross.  
  
"Ohh Flowers, Lots of Lilies definitely, my favourite flower. I was thinking a mid after noon ceremony, Like 5:00pm with the reception in one of the Plaza's Ballrooms after" said Rachel excitedly.  
  
"Well I'll call and book the Plaza tomorrow, all you worry about now is finding a dress to put that hot body in," said Ross.  
  
"Shut up ok" said Rachel a little too loudly as Isabella began stirring underneath the covers. She opened her eyes and began to cry.  
  
Ross picked her up and held her close trying to rock her back to sleep.  
  
"She's definitely her mothers daughter," he said looking down at Isabella.  
  
"How do you mean?" Rachel asked.  
  
"She is exactly like you Rachel, Not a morning person at all and if she's woken from her sleep there's all hell to pay," said Ross, trying to quieten Isabella who was still whimpering in his arms.  
  
"Maybe she's hungry, I'll just give her some milk to get her back to sleep, Pass her here" said Rachel, reaching her arms out to Ross.  
  
"Can you still breast feed an 8 month old?" asked Ross as he handed her over. "She's eating solids and stuff now"  
  
"Yes, But she still needs some milk every day and you can breastfeed until whenever you want, She mainly has bottles anyway, My boobs are just available right now so that's what she's having" replied Rachel.  
  
"Hi Baby Girl.Oh what's wrong with my little princess hey?" said Rachel as she lifted up her nightie and brought Isabella to her breast to feed.  
  
"Hey, there's that body again," said Ross teasingly.  
  
"Ross, Would you shut up and go and make me a cup of Coffee please?" snapped Rachel.  
  
"Ok Sweetie, Whatever makes you happy" said Ross, getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Your daddies funny isn't he sweetie," said Rachel to Isabella as she suckled furiously. "You are thirsty aren't you?"  
  
"Here's your coffee Honey," said Ross as he entered the room and jumped back into bed. "Man it's cold out there".  
  
He snuggled up to Rachel and watched Isabella.  
  
"Some one's dropping back to sleep," said Rachel looking down and noticing that Isabella's eyes were closed although she was still making occasional sucking noises.  
  
Rachel just left her where she was and her and Ross watched her until she was sound asleep again.  
  
"I'm just gonna put her in her room" said Rachel pulling her nightie back down and getting out of bed carefully.  
  
Ross leaned over and kissed Bella on the forehead before kissing Rachel on the lips. "Night Night Sweetie"  
  
Rachel walked through and put Isabella back in her own crib where she slept on soundly.  
  
She watched her for a moment before running back through to her and Ross's bedroom and jumping into bed to escape the cold. She snuggled into Ross's arms and began to drift off.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too" said Ross sleepily.  
  
AN- This chapter will be continued in about a week : ) 


	12. One Wedding Dress and 3 Babies for the B...

(The next day. The girls are shopping for Wedding Dresses)  
  
Rachel is in the dressing room trying a dress on while Monica and Phoebe relax on the chaise lounge suites. Phoebe sipping wine and Monica sipping water. Isabella is crawling around like a maniac at their feet.  
  
"How are you feeling Mon," asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, I'm all right" Monica replied, rubbing her stomach wearily. "I've just got this feeling that it's gonna be soon, they've been kicking madly today"  
  
"The sooner the better don't you think?" said Phoebe "You don't want to go into a week overdue like Rachel did, I don't think I could put up with you whinging like Rachel did if you were overdue".  
  
After saying that, Phoebe bent down to Monica's stomach and said "Come out soon babies before Mommy starts whinging and Aunt Phoebe has to kill her".  
  
"Pheebs!!!" exclaimed Monica "Don't tell my babies things like that. Besides Twins/Triplets always come early anyway so fingers crossed. I am starting to get extremely uncomfortable"  
  
"Here we go," moaned Phoebe.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute before an unmissable English accent boomed out behind them.  
  
"Monica???"  
  
"Yes?" Replied Monica, turning around.  
  
There, standing behind them was Emily. (Remember Emily from England who Ross married but said the wrong name at the altar?)  
  
"Emily!!" exclaimed Monica and Phoebe at the same time.  
  
"Hi, How are you both," said Emily  
  
"Wow Monica! Look at you" she exclaimed, reaching over and touching Monica's stomach. "When are you due?"  
  
"Well Chandler and I are expecting triplet's and I'm due in about a month but enough about me, How have you been" asked Monica  
  
"And what are you doing in a Bridal Shop in New York City?" asked Phoebe.  
  
No one has seemed to notice that Isabella is sitting over the other side of the room chewing on the bottom of a very expensive looking Wedding Dress.  
  
"Well I'm getting married in 3 months to an American man I met in London and I've just moved to New York 2 weeks ago" replied Emily.  
  
"That's great news, Congratulations," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm very excited," said Emily "He's just a lovely man"  
  
Suddenly Phoebe noticed Isabella in the corner.  
  
"Isabella, NO!" she said. Walking over and picking her up "You're a cheeky little Pumpkin"  
  
"She's adorable," said Emily "Is she yours Phoebe?"  
  
"Um Actually She's R." began Phoebe just as Rachel walked out from the dressing room in a gorgeous strapless white Gown. She looked amazing with her deep tan and her hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Mama" said Isabella, putting her arms towards Rachel.  
  
"This is the one.EMILY!!" said Rachel "What a surprise!"  
  
"Rachel!!! Wow you look amazing," said Emily.  
  
"Yeah, She's Rachel's" Phoebe finished off her sentence and passing Isabella into Rachel's arms.  
  
"Thank you and Yep, This is my Little Pumpkin," said Rachel "Isabella Madeleine"  
  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed, everybody was thinking about the history between Rachel, Ross and Emily.  
  
"So, You're getting Married?" said Emily, breaking the silence "When's the big day?"  
  
"Valentine's Day, So 6 months away" replied Rachel "What about you, I'm guessing you're getting married too?"  
  
"This might not end pretty," whispered Phoebe to Monica.  
  
"Well, She doesn't know that Rachel's marrying her Ex-Husband yet, so let's wait and see, Rachel looks gorgeous doesn't she?" replied Monica also whispering.  
  
"Oh Absolutely" said Phoebe "She looks amazing"  
  
"3 months from today" said Emily "I just moved to the city, because the man I'm marrying is from New York"  
  
"Well, that's fantastic" said Rachel "Congratulations".  
  
"So How is Ross?" asked Emily. "I haven't spoken to him since the divorce went through".  
  
Another moment of uncomfortable silence passed with Rachel, Monica and Phoebe all looking at one another.  
  
"Ross.. He's great" said Monica "Could not be better, He's actually getting married again"  
  
"Really? That's great," said Emily looking at her feet.  
  
"And he has also become a father again" said Phoebe rubbing it in to Emily. "Yep, He's a proud Daddy to a beautiful little girl"  
  
"Really?" said Emily, repeating herself. "So who has he been impregnating and who is he marrying?"  
  
"Well.that would be me and me," said Rachel holding out her hand to Emily and showing off her engagement ring.  
  
"You're marrying Ross? And this is his daughter?" asked Emily, pointing at Isabella with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"That would be correct," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, This was unexpected," said Emily "Well actually no it probably wasn't. What am I thinking? Of course you and Ross would end up together after what happened at our Wedding and Isabella is the spitting image of her daddy.  
  
"We only got together like 9 months ago. Just after Bella was born, Ross proposed to me when Isabella was an hour old. We weren't an item when I got pregnant" said Rachel kissing Isabella on the head.  
  
"How Very Romantic. Wow Look at the time, I better be going, I have to meet Jeremy in about.2 hours" said Emily looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh, Ok" said Monica.  
  
"Rachel, Congratulations to you and Ross, I couldn't be happier for you two. Good Luck. Monica, Best of Luck to you and Chandler with the babies. Phoebe, It was great to see you again. I hope we can all catch up sometime," said Emily, all in one sentence before rushing out the store before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel putting Isabella down on the floor. "Wasn't that fun?"  
  
"Sure was, did you see the look on her face when she found out that you and Ross were getting married and have a baby? Priceless" said Phoebe with a laugh.  
  
"I know," said Rachel with a laugh "I can't believe she's getting married again, this is like the 3rd time. Wait a second, this is Ross's 4th marriage, we'll just say 3rd ok, No need to count me twice"  
  
"I wonder what happened with the guy that she married basically straight after Ross?" said Pheebs.  
  
"Enough about Emily, We're here for Rachel's big day. Sweetie I never got to tell you how beautiful you look" said Monica  
  
"Aww Thanks. Do you know what, this is the Dress, This is the one that I'm going to get married in, I'm in love with it" said Rachel looking at herself in the full length mirrors.  
  
"You look so amazing," said Phoebe "Oh I wanna be a bride"  
  
"You will Pheeb's, it will happen and I think that it will be sooner then you think," said Rachel. "Don't you agree Monica?..Monica?"  
  
Rachel and Phoebe turned away form the mirror and saw Monica sitting on the lounge clutching her stomach, her face white as a sheet. They ran to her side.  
  
"Mon, What's wrong?" said Phoebe, clutching her hand.  
  
"I don't know, I'm guessing I'm in labour," she said before crying out in pain. "Ohh God. Oh my water just broke, it's starting"  
  
"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Phoebe, panicking.  
  
"Calm down. Monica, Everything's gonna be fine" said Rachel picking Isabella up and putting her in her pram.  
  
"We'll just jump in a cab and get to the hospital, Pheeb's you call Chandler from my Cell phone Ok" said Rachel, helping Monica up off the couch. Monica screamed out in pain as another contraction took over her body.  
  
"Come on, Let's go" said Rachel. They walked towards the door of the shop, Pheeb's pushing Isabella in the pram and Rachel helping Monica.  
  
"Miss, Excuse Me Miss" said the shop owner "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"My friend is in labour, we have to get her to a hospital" said Rachel.  
  
"Not in one of our dresses you don't" said the assistant.  
  
Rachel looked down at her self and realised she was still wearing the wedding dress.  
  
"Oh Crap, Um.Ok Here's my credit card, I'll just pay for it now" she said, grabbing her card out of her handbag and tossing it at the assistant.  
  
"Ring it up, Come on, Women in labour here, Hurry Up" Rachel snapped at the assistant.  
  
"Owwwwww" cried out Monica, sinking to the floor.  
  
"Would you move it" screamed Pheeb's "Unless you want her to have these 3 babies on your pretty carpet, I would hurry up"  
  
"Ok, Sign here" said the assistant, pushing a piece of paper towards Rachel.  
  
"There" said Rachel "I'll be back for my clothes later"  
  
And they left the Store; it was a funny sight, Rachel running down the street in a wedding dress, pushing Isabella in her pram screaming, "Taxi" while Phoebe and Monica followed, stopping every so often.  
  
Meanwhile, The guys were at Joey and Phoebe's having a Foosball competition when the phone rang. Joey answered.  
  
"What!!!!! Now?? Ok I'll tell Chandler and we'll meet you there" said Joey, hanging up the phone and jumping up and down. Ross was looking at him thinking "What the hell"  
  
Chandler walked through from the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on" Both he and Ross said.  
  
"Monica's water broke at the Bridal Shop, They are on their way to the hospital" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"What, The babies are coming, Oh my god, I'm gonna be a father" said Chandler, going pale in the face and sinkng onto the chair.  
  
"Dude, Get up, We've gotta go to the hospital, Monica's gonna need you there right now" said Ross, pulling Chandler to his feet.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm calm, Wait, I need Monica's bag and her pillow, It's in the bedroom" said Chandler.  
  
"I'll get it," said Joey as he ran next door.  
  
"This is so amazing, You and Monica are going to have your babies, I'm going to be an uncle" said Ross as they waited for Joey in the hallway "This is going to be an experience you're never going to forget, It's the most amazing sight, seeing your girl lying there pushing your baby out, Watching the baby that you helped create come out of her body, it's the best"  
  
Chandler was going slightly green in the face, listening to Ross talking; Luckily Joey interrupted them as he burst out the door with the gear.  
  
"Let's go," said Joey.  
  
"Here it goes," said Chandler as they left the building "My life is about to change".  
  
(Hospital)  
  
The girls arrived at the hospital in record time, Pheeb's grabbed a wheel chair form the entrance and Monica sank into it, while Phoebe began to push it. They ran through the doors to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, this is Monica Bing, Her water has just broke and she's expecting triplets," said Rachel.  
  
The receptionist looked at her with a smile. "In the middle of the wedding were we?" she asked  
  
"No, Wedding Dress fitting" said Rachel "Come on, Come on"  
  
"Let's get you up to Labour and Delivery Mrs Bing" said the receptionist, motioning for a nurse to come and push the wheelchair.  
  
"Thankyou.. Oww, Contraction" said Monica, her face screwing up in pain.  
  
"Breathe Monica, Remember what I told you, just breathe through every contraction," said Rachel.  
  
"Where's Chandler, I need Chandler" Monica cried out as they entered the lifts to take them up to the ward.  
  
"He's on his way" said Pheebs just as someone yelled out "Stop the Lift"  
  
Chandler, Ross and Joey ran up to the lifts and Joey shoved his foot between the closing doors. They all jumped in just as the doors closed.  
  
"Well, It's a tight squeeze in here," said the Nurse who was pushing the wheelchair.  
  
There was Rachel, Ross, Isabella and her pram, Phoebe, Joey and Monica and Chandler all squeezed in the elevator.  
  
"Chandler" said Monica pulling him into a hug "I'm so glad you're here"  
  
"I'm here now Honey, Let's go have some babies" said Chandler.  
  
The doors opened and the gang followed Monica and her wheelchair up until the doors of Labour Suite number 7.  
  
"Only the father in here right now until Mrs Bing get's examined and settled," said the Nurse. "Ok, Remember what I said Monica" said Rachel "Good Luck Sweetie"  
  
Ross walked up to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My little Sister's going to be a Mom" he said "I'm so proud of you Monica"  
  
"Thank you Ross, I love you Big Brother" she replied  
  
"I love you too, now go and have my Niece's and Nephew," said Ross.  
  
Ross patted Chandler on the back and said "Never leave her side Dude, you don't want to miss a second of what's about to happen".  
  
"I won't" said Chandler, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"We'll see you soon" said Phoebe and Joey each giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Monica waved goodbye as they entered the labour suite.  
  
"I can't believe they are about to have their babies," said Pheeb's.  
  
"This is all Monica's ever wanted, I'm so happy for her and Chandler" said Ross as he pulled Rachel into a hug.  
  
"How are you Babe?" he asked her, before looking down at her body.  
  
None of the guys had noticed in all of the excitement that Rachel was wearing a wedding dress.  
  
"Why do you have a wedding dress on Sweetie?" asked Ross.  
  
"Because Monica started to have contractions when I was in the middle of trying it on and I didn't have time to change so I just paid for this one and we left, Lucky this was the one I wanted" said Rachel.  
  
"Wait, Get away from me Ross, Quick!!!!" Rachel cried out.  
  
"What!!!! Why????" said Ross  
  
"You can't see me in the wedding dress, It's bad luck, Oh my god, Our wedding's going to be plagued be bad luck now" said Rachel sadly.  
  
Ross pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Honey, It's gonna be fine, I think our relationship has already been through all the bad luck it can possible have, we'll be fine. By the way you look Phenomenal, I could just eat you right now" He said, kissing her passionately.  
  
Rachel broke the kiss and began to talk.  
  
"By the way Sweetie, We ran into a certain English person when we were shopping today" said Rachel.  
  
"A certain English perso. EMILY?" said Ross.  
  
"Yes Emily. Turns out she's getting married in 3 months and lives in New York now" Rachel continued.  
  
"Really? Did you tell her about us? Did you tell her we were getting married?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I walked out right in the middle of her conversation with the girls in this dress, She was asking if Isabella was Phoebe's but Bella answered her question by calling out Mama to me, Then she said Congratulations blah blah blah to me on getting married and asked how you were" said Rachel.  
  
"She asked how I was? Since when does she care?" said Ross.  
  
"So Phoebe rubbed it in to her and said that you were great and getting married again and were a proud daddy to a beautiful baby girl and she said, Who has he been impregnating and who is he marrying"  
  
"Who have I been impregnating? Like it's something I do everyday for Christ sake. What did you say?" said Ross.  
  
"I said me and me then held out my hand and showed her the rock," said Rachel before bursting out laughing. "You should of seen the look on her face, it was so good and then she goes on to say how unexpected this was but who was she kidding, that of course we would end up together after what happened at your wedding and that Isabella is the spitting image of you. The she said Congratulations to me and that she couldn't be happier for us and basically ran out the store"  
  
"Well that's good for her, Emily is a chapter in my life that I closed a long time ago and I hope that I never have to see her or open that chapter again, I'm perfectly happy with the two beautiful girls in my life right here" said Ross, picking Isabella out of her pram and hugging her close.  
  
(Middle of the night/Hospital)  
  
It's hours later, The gang have been in and out of Monica's room and are now all waiting because the doctor said it wouldn't be long. She was now 10cm dilated. Phoebe is asleep on Joey who is also asleep shoulder. Rachel, still in her wedding dress, with Ross's coat around her shoulders is feeding Isabella while Ross reads a magazine.  
  
"I can't believe that it's taking so long," said Ross quietly.  
  
"I know but they say that first babies always take ages and I was in labour for 47 hours remember?" replied Rachel.  
  
"Last time I was in there, She was so exhausted and was in tears, I feel so bad for her going through all this pain" said Ross.  
  
"That is something Men will never know, The pain of Childbirth, It is the worst pain you will ever feel in your life but very rewarding in the end" said Rachel looking down at Isabella.  
  
"Absolutely" said Ross. "Chandler was a little freaked out before we got here but I told him that he will never forget this day, That it will be the most amazing thing he will ever see, I can still remember when you were in labour, Watching you push and thinking how beautiful you were and how much I loved you and it was then, When you pushed that final time and the look on your face when you saw our daughter for the first time, that I decided that I was definitely going to propose to you that day, I didn't want to wait any longer"  
  
"Really? I never knew that. I always feel like crying when you talk about that kind of stuff to me. You know all the right things to say. That's one of the many things I love about you, The things you say to me and how you always tell me that you love me, Even if we are arguing or bitching at each other, You always end it with "I love You". That word means so much to me, and I know that when you say it that you really mean it," said Rachel.  
  
"I do mean it, and that's why I say it so often. Because I truly do love you more then anything on this world and I want you to know and never to forget it," said Ross.  
  
"I love you just as much and know that I really mean it too" said Rachel, kissing him on the lips.  
  
Chandler running through the doors interrupted them.  
  
"She's here," he yelled.  
  
Joey and Phoebe both jumped out of their skins and sat up wide-awake.  
  
Ross and Rachel jumped out of their chairs.  
  
"Who's here?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Emma Madison is here, 5lb, 3oz" said Chandler  
  
"Congratulations" came the replies.  
  
"I have to get back in there," he said before running back to the delivery suite.  
  
"Wow, We have a Niece," said Joey, with his arm around Phoebe.  
  
Seconds later Chandler burst through the door.  
  
"Riley Daniel, 5lb 5oz" he yelled before running back through the doors.  
  
"And a nephew" said Phoebe  
  
"I wonder how Monica's doing?" said Rachel "I can't wait to see these babies"  
  
They waited and waited, expecting Chandler to come running through the door any second.  
  
"What's taking so long?" said Ross  
  
"Maybe Little Lily doesn't want to come out," said Joey.  
  
Rachel handed Bella to Phoebe and went and peeked through the glass on the door.  
  
"I can see Monica and Chandler's up at her head holding her hand, Monica's pushing still, Oh the poor thing, She looks exhausted. Wait hang on.Lily's here, The doctor just held her up and Monica's crying and Chandler's crying too" said Rachel before coming back and sitting down.  
  
"They've got three babies, I can't believe it" said Phoebe.  
  
"I know, My Little Sister's a Mom, It seems to weird to think of Monica as a Mom for some reason, She's going to be a great mom though" said Ross.  
  
"She will be a great Mom, I've seen how great she is with Isabella. Lily, Emma and Riley are lucky to have her as their Mom" said Rachel.  
  
15 minutes later Chandler came out of the delivery suite, drying his eyes but smiling widely.  
  
"They're all here, Safe and Healthy. Emma, Riley and Lily who is 5lb 2oz" said Chandler. "I can't believe I'm a dad"  
  
"Congratulations" said everyone at once.  
  
"How's Monica doing?" asked Rachel.  
  
"She's great" said Chandler "I'm so proud of her but she had a bit of trouble pushing Lily out, She was just too tired and needed a rest first so that's why she was born 5 minutes later. You should see the babies, they're so beautiful. We just had a cuddle with them before the nurse took them to the Nursery"  
  
"When can we come in and see them?" asked Joey  
  
"Once the doctors have finished with Monica and she has had a shower. The babies had to go over to the Nursery to be checked properly because they are 4 weeks early" replied Chandler.  
  
"So you were all right in there Chandler?" asked Ross  
  
"Oh it was so amazing, I'm on the biggest high after watching Monica do that, I am so so proud of her, She's the best" said Chandler.  
  
"I told you, the most amazing thing you will ever see," said Ross.  
  
"I know" said Chandler "Anyway I've got to get back in there with Monica, Thanks for being here through this guys, It means a lot to Monica, the babies and I"  
  
"It means a lot to us, being here," said Phoebe pulling Chandler into a hug.  
  
Ross, Rachel and Joey all leaned in and put their arms around Chandler.  
  
(An hour later, Monica's hospital Room)  
  
Monica is settled in her room with Chandler. They are waiting for the Nurse's to bring the babies in.  
  
"Honey, I'm so proud of you, I love you so much," said Chandler.  
  
"Aww Thanks sweetie, I'm proud of me too" replied Monica with a laugh.  
  
"We've finally got our family, we've got 3 kids, Can you believe it?" said Chandler  
  
"Just wait until we get home, Then reality will hit, We will have 3 babies on our hand" said Monica "I'm looking forward to it though"  
  
She moved around in her bed trying to get comfortable, wincing in pain because she was a little tender.  
  
"Are you Ok?" asked Chandler with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little bit sore down below," said Monica. "When are they bringing the babies in, I wanna see them?"  
  
"Soon Hon, they are just checking to make sure that they are all perfectly healthy" said Chandler just as 3 nurses entered, pushing the babies in their little beds.  
  
"Here they are" said Nurse 1.  
  
"Aww, Here's my babies," said Monica. She could not wipe the smile off her face; this was the happiest day of her life.  
  
Chandler moved a pillow in front of Monica to prepare her to hold the babies.  
  
"Here is Lily," said the Nurse placing a little bundle with a purple hat on in Monica's arms.  
  
"Hey there Lily Rose, You are so beautiful," said Monica.  
  
Chandler leant down and placed a kiss on Lily's head, "She's so tiny isn't she?"  
  
Monica moved Lily to one side to make room for the next baby.  
  
"And here is Riley" said the Nurse, putting him in Monica's arms next to Lily. He had a tiny blue hat on his head.  
  
"There's my boy," said Chandler "What a little Stud, Just like his Daddy"  
  
"And last but not least Emma" said the Nurse. Emma had a little pink hat on  
  
Monica finally had all 3 babies in a row in front of her. Their hats were the only things that made it easy to tell them apart. They all looked the same besides the obvious difference with Riley and the girls.  
  
"Hi my little one's" said Monica, her eyes misting up. "I'm your mommy and your Daddy and I love you all very much"  
  
Chandler sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around Monica, looking down at his daughter's and son. A proud father all ready.  
  
"I bought a little surprise for them" said Chandler "I got them last week".  
  
"You are such a sweetie," said Monica "What did you get them?"  
  
Chandler reached behind him and pulled 2 little jewellery boxes and one bigger box from Monica's bag.  
  
"Well this one is for Lily" said Chandler as he opened the box and pulled out a tiny silver bracelet with the words Lily Rose on one side and Love Mommy and Daddy on the other side. He placed the bracelet gently around the sleeping babies wrist.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Monica.  
  
"And this one is for Emma" said Chandler. Her bracelet was inscribed with Emma Madison on one side and Love Mommy and Daddy on the other just like Lily's.  
  
He placed it around Emma's wrist and then pulled out Riley's box.  
  
"What did you get for him?" asked Monica "Not a bracelet?"  
  
"No, Not a bracelet" said Chandler with a grin. He pulled a Little Blue badge out of the box with the words KNICKS RULE on it and pinned it to Riley's top.  
  
"Get them while they're young I say, this boy is going to be a Knicks fan just like his daddy" said Chandler proudly.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet Chandler," said Monica.  
  
Just as Chandler leaned over and kissed her, they heard a knock on the door and saw 4 heads peek around.  
  
"Can we come in?" asked Joey. "Of course you can," said Chandler.  
  
The gang all entered the room.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel, leaning over Monica to look at the babies. "Oh my god, they're amazing"  
  
Rachel lifted Isabella out of her Pram and lifted her up to look at the babies. "Isabella these are your cousins Lily, Riley and Emma" said Rachel "Now you always have to be nice to them even though you're a whole 9 months or so older then them"  
  
Isabella, who as babies do, didn't understand a word of what Rachel, said pointed to the babies and said "Dada"  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Dada's over here" said Ross with a smile. He still got a major rush whenever he heard her call him Dada.  
  
Rachel put Isabella onto the floor and she immediately began exploring.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet my Niece's and Nephew, They're gorgeous," said Ross  
  
"Chandler help me out here" said Monica "Who want's a cuddle".  
  
"Oh Me" said Phoebe straight away.  
  
He passed Lily into Rachel's arms, Emma into Phoebe's and Riley into Ross's.  
  
"Hi Emma" said Phoebe, looking down at her face. "She's gorgeous," said Joey who was staring over Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Riley, I'm Uncle Ross" said Ross, talking to his nephew.  
  
"What does that say on Riley's badge," asked Joey, walking over for a closer look. "Knicks Rule!!" "Right on there Buddy" Joey said, taking hold of Riley's little hand.  
  
"Rachel, You're still in your wedding dress," said Monica. "Why didn't you go home and change?"  
  
"I didn't want to miss anything, I wanted to be here when Chandler ran through the doors and said he had a son/daughter" said Rachel, standing in the corner and rocking Lily.  
  
"How do you feel Monica?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Well, too be honest I'm exhausted and in a bit of pain but it was all worth it" said Monica happily "I've got my babies now and they make up for any pain".  
  
"And how's Dad doing?" said Joey.  
  
"Dad is absolutely great, On Cloud Nine," said Chandler.  
  
"Hey Ross, Look over there" said Chandler, nodding over the where Rachel was standing, staring dreamily into Lily's face.  
  
"I think we've got a clucky one over there," said Pheeb's.  
  
"Oh God, Not again..Rachel!!" said Ross.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I know that you're very clucky and want another baby but we've already had this conversation Honey," said Ross.  
  
"Ross, I'm not thinking about having another baby Ok, I'm just bonding with my Niece if that's all right with you" replied Rachel.  
  
"That's fine Sweetie," said Ross. "See, She's not clucky" he said to everyone else.  
  
Isabella crawled over to Rachel, wrapped her arms around her legs and started wailing, She was jealous that her Mommy was paying attention to another baby.  
  
"Ok Ok Sweetie" said Rachel, She placed Lily into Chandler's arms and picked Isabella up "What's the matter with my Princess? Mommy still loves you just as much as before"  
  
Emma began to cry that sweet little Newborn cry in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"What did I do, what's wrong with her?" said Phoebe.  
  
She quickly gave her back to Monica who began to breast feed her.  
  
"She's just hungry, See look at her," said Monica "Oh this feels really strange"  
  
"It feels strange at first doesn't it, but then it feels wonderful" said Rachel "Man, how are you going to feed three kids, You'll have 2 feeding, then one will start screaming. It's time's like that when you're gonna be wishing you had three boobs"  
  
Monica's looking a little bit scared.  
  
Suddenly Joey's Cell Phone began to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered.  
  
"Hello" he said. "Yes this is Joey Tribbiani"  
  
"Who is it Joe?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Sshhh" he replied, listening intently to what the caller was saying.  
  
"Are you serious, is she absolutely sure about this?" he said into the phone. "Ok, We'll be there in an hour" he said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He turned around and pulled Phoebe into his arms and squeezed her tight.  
  
"We've got a baby, we've got a baby," he yelled.  
  
"What? Who?" said Phoebe, stunned.  
  
"That teenage mom from Brooklyn, She gave birth to a Baby Boy last night and decided that she wants the best for him so she's giving him up for adoption. The agency already decided on us and we have to get to Beth Israel as soon as possible to meet our SON" said Joey.  
  
"Oh my god" said everyone at once.  
  
Phoebe burst into tears "We've got a son? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," said Joey "He is ours"  
  
"Congratulations Guys" said Rachel/Chandler/Ross/Monica.  
  
"Our Babies are going to be one day apart, how great is that going to be," said Monica.  
  
"You've finally got what you wanted," said Rachel "This is great news"  
  
"Now Riley's got a boy playmate," said Ross.  
  
"Wait, Monica I'm so sorry," said Phoebe.  
  
"What, What are you sorry for?" asked Monica.  
  
"We're stealing you and Chandler's thunder," said Phoebe "Our news is taking away from your special day, I'm so sorry"  
  
"What, That's ridiculous Phoebe, now our day is even more special because our babies have 2 cousins to play with now" said Monica. "You are not stealing our thunder at all".  
  
"Really, Are you sure" said Phoebe "Because I didn't want to go through the whole thing that happened when you guys got engaged"  
  
"Of course we are sure," said Chandler.  
  
"Now, Go and Meet your Little Boy," said Monica.  
  
"Ok, Let's go" said Phoebe. She grabbed Joey's hand and they ran out the room excitedly.  
  
"Isn't this amazing?" said Rachel.  
  
"What?" asked Ross  
  
"This..Us, I can't believe how our lives have turned out! I never would have thought 9 years ago that Phoebe and Joey would be together, That Monica and Chandler would be married and have a family, but I think I always knew in my heart that you and I would end up together," said Rachel.  
  
"I agree, it's weird the way our lives turned out," said Chandler. "We all have families now, everything is going to change"  
  
"No, No it's not going to change now because we all have families, Nothing will change except that instead of relaxing over coffee at Central Perk, We will all be running around after our children" said Monica, now feeding Lily on one breast and Riley on the other. "Hey, look at this. It takes a lot of Talent to be able to do this"  
  
"I don't want things to change at all, you guys now how badly I react to change," said Chandler. "I need a cigarette"  
  
"Excuse me!!" said Monica "Chandler you better not start that filthy habit up again or you're not coming any where near me or our babies, Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes I understand what you're saying," said Chandler before turning around to Ross and saying "See, an hour after birth and she's back to the same old Monica"  
  
"They get worse, trust me. Women can be so domineering sometimes. You should hear Rachel. "Do this Ross" "Change the baby Ross" "Rub my feet Ross" "Why do you have to be such an asshole Ross" It's even worse when they are PMS'ing"  
  
"Ross, Do you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight?" said Rachel, having heard everything he just said. "Because believe me, A domineering bitch like me will do just that, so I'd keep your mouth shut ok Honey?"  
  
"Rachel wear the pants in your relationship too?" asked Chandler sympathetically.  
  
"Definitely" replied Ross.  
  
(Beth Israel Hospital)  
  
Phoebe and Joey have just pulled up in a cab and are about to go and meet their son.  
  
"Joey, Wait," said Phoebe, pausing at the door.  
  
"What?" he asked turning around to face her.  
  
"I don't know that I can do this, Babies don't like me very much, you saw what Emma did when I was holding her" said Phoebe. "God, I'm just so nervous"  
  
"Relax, This baby is gonna be ours so it won't be like any of the others, you're gonna be his Mommy and you'll be the one who will be able to comfort him when he's upset" said Joey putting his arm around her shoulder. "You will be fine and plus I'm very experienced, I've got 7 sisters remember"  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly "Ok, I'm ready"  
  
The grasped each other's hands and entered the hospital to go and meet their Little Boy.  
  
They entered the lifts that would take them up to the Maternity Ward. They first had to meet with the Social Workers, and then they would get to meet their little boy who was resting in the Nursery.  
  
Once they reached the Maternity Ward, they walked up to the desk and spoke to the receptionist.  
  
"Hi, We're Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay. We are here to meet with Joanna Linley, the social worker," said Joey.  
  
"You're the soon to be adoptive parents of Baby Boy Rodriguez? Asked the receptionist.  
  
"We sure are" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, Well follow me to one of our offices, Ms Linley is waiting for you" said the receptionist, leaving her desk and walking towards a number of small offices next to the Nursery.  
  
Phoebe and Joey followed her, taking a peek in the Nursery as they went past.  
  
"Which one do you think he is?" said Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," replied Joey "But they are all cute"  
  
They entered the office and saw the social worker waiting for them with a smile on her face. She stood up and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, Joanna Linley, It's lovely to meet you both"  
  
"Joey Tribbiani and this is Phoebe Buffay," said Joey, shaking her hand.  
  
"Ok, Let's get down to business, Take a seat" said Joanna. "Firstly let me tell you about your baby boy, He was born last night at 8:08pm weighing 7lb 8oz, perfectly healthy. He has already had all the necessary checks etc and is pretty much perfect to be taken home"  
  
"Sounds like a big, strong boy" said Joey.  
  
"Really, Oh that's great news" said Phoebe.  
  
"His mother has already signed all the necessary papers and forms so all that needs to be done now is for you two to sign the adoption papers and basically he is yours, except for we have to go to court and get his name changed legally, Get him registered as your child etc but you don't have to worry about any of that. We will take care of it," said Joanna.  
  
"Wait, We aren't really set up to take a baby home yet, we haven't got any of the equipment like a crib and clothes etc," said Phoebe.  
  
"Not to worry, He can stay here in the Nursery until you are ready, it would probably be good for him to be monitored for another day or so" continued Joanna.  
  
"We will definitely be prepared for him to come home within 24 hours, we just need to do a bit of shopping, We just weren't expecting this news today" said Joey.  
  
"We've been at NYC General all night. Two of our best friends just had triplets this morning so he will have a little boy playmate to tumble around with" said Pheeb's.  
  
"That's excellent" said Joanna "Now just sign here and then I will take you to meet your little boy"  
  
"No problems" said Joey, signing his name where he was supposed too.  
  
"Here Sweetie" he said, handing the pen to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe signed her name underneath Joey's. Her hands were shaking so much her signature was all wobbly.  
  
"Ok, Now are you ready to meet your son?" asked Joanna.  
  
"Oh definitely" said Joey. "We've been waiting for this day to come"  
  
He and Phoebe stood up and followed Joanna into the Nursery, She led them over to one of the beds where a gorgeous little boy lay, sleeping soundly.  
  
"Meet your son," said Joanna.  
  
She picked him up out of the bed gently and placed him in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"Oh my god" said Phoebe and promptly burst into tears. "He's so beautiful"  
  
"Oh he's perfect," said Joey, staring down at his son. "I can't believe he is ours"  
  
The baby opened his eyes wide and stared up at the two smiling faces looking down at him. His first look at his Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"Hello, Baby Boy Tribbiani" said Phoebe.  
  
"Do you have a name yet?" asked Joanna.  
  
"No not yet, But I'm sure we will come up with one" answered Joey. He couldn't take his eyes of his son.  
  
"Dylan Joseph Tribbiani" said Phoebe. She passed the baby into Joey's arms. "That's his name"  
  
"Well in that case, Hey Dylan it's your daddy here" said Joey.  
  
He planted a kiss gently on the baby's head and wrapped his spare arm around Phoebe. They both just stood there entwined, watching their baby. Not even noticing that Joanna had left the room. 


	13. Chapter 13

(3 days later, Monica and Chandler are arriving home with the triplets)  
  
Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Rachel have arrived at their apartment and set up a surprise mini party to celebrate the birth of the Triplets and the arrival of Baby Dylan who was sleeping on his mat on the floor being watched closely by Phoebe who had immediately turned the doting mother. Dylan was wearing a tiny Romper Suit that said NY KNICKS RULE on it that his daddy bought for him. Isabella is sleeping in her playpen in Monica and Chandler's bedroom.  
  
Joey and Rachel were hanging up 2 banners, one IT'S A GIRL and one IT'S A BOY, Under the strict guidance of Ross.  
  
"Up to the left a little" said Ross. "No, Back down a tiny bit" "Rachel, Do you not understand the words a tiny bit? Meaning move it just an inch"  
  
Rachel, who was fuming by now, dropped the banner on the floor and stomped over to Ross.  
  
"Ross!!" she said angrily.  
  
"Yes Honey" he replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Aarghhh" she said frustrated. "I'm gonna scream in a second"  
  
"Now why on earth would you do that?" asked Ross  
  
"That's right Ross, You can see I'm ready to punch you in the head but you keep asking questions, You're cruising for a bruising I'll tell ya" said Rachel.  
  
"That time of the month is it Sweetie?" said Ross, quickly ducking out of the way as Rachel took a swing. She managed to clock him over the head once before storming over to sit next to Phoebe.  
  
"Man, Is she a handful," said Joey.  
  
"I know, like I told Chandler, It's 100 times worse when it's that time of the month" replied Ross.  
  
(Phoebe and Rachel sitting on the couch)  
  
"He frustrates me so much sometimes" said Rachel to Phoebe.  
  
"I know, Joey's the same sometimes, but I still love him" said Pheeb's.  
  
"Oh I still love Ross, it's just sometimes, if it weren't for Isabella, I think I might have killed him by now" replied Rachel.  
  
Phoebe began to laugh and Dylan immediately woke up and began to cry.  
  
"Aww Phoebe, He is so amazing," said Rachel "Can I?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just grab his bottle," said Pheeb's, standing up and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dylan, Why so grumpy today Mister?" said Rachel, rocking him in her arms.  
  
Phoebe returned with the bottle and began to feed him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a mother," she said. "I have this whole tiny little person now who I'm responsible for, I've never had that type of responsibility before except for when I had those little gerbils"  
  
"Yeah, this is a whole lot different to gerbils though Phoebe" said Rachel.  
  
"I know that" Phoebe replied. "Joey's been so great with him, Last night Dylan woke up at 3 am and wanted a feed and I went to get up but Joey just pushed me back down and went and fed him and rocked him back to sleep"  
  
"Is this the same Joey Tribbiani ho normally wakes at lunchtime and if he does any earlier, falls asleep on the toilet?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it myself," said Phoebe.  
  
Joey walked over from where he was setting up the banner and sat next to Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"How's my little man?" he said, putting his arms out for Dylan.  
  
"He's great, just needs his daddy to burp him then change his nappy and it'll be all good," said Phoebe.  
  
"No Problemo" said Joey, expertly lifting Dylan up onto his shoulder and rubbing his back.  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows and looked at Phoebe as if to say "WOW" before hearing the front door open.  
  
She jumped up and yelled "Surprise".  
  
Monica and Chandler were standing at the door holding the babies in their capsules.  
  
"Oh you guys" said Monica "You didn't have to do this"  
  
"We know but we wanted to" said Phoebe, standing up and walking over to kiss Monica on the cheek "Welcome home Mon"  
  
Monica set Lily and Emma's capsules on the floor and gave Ross, Rachel and Phoebe a hug. Chandler put Riley's capsule down and headed into the Nursery to put the bags, balloons, cards etc in there.  
  
"Thanks Pheeb's. It feels so good to be home," said Monica.  
  
"How are you feeling Mon?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now, I didn't realise what breastfeeding did to you though, my boobs have never been this sore" said Monica.  
  
"I know, mine were bad enough when I first started feeding Bella but you've got three babies hanging off your boobs, you poor thing" said Rachel.  
  
"Now where's this Nephew off mine that I have yet to meet?" said Monica.  
  
"He's right here," said Joey standing up and walking over to Monica.  
  
He passed Dylan to Monica who immediately got all misty eyed.  
  
"Pheeb's, Joey he's beautiful" said Monica. Dylan just nestled into the crook of Monica's arm and was soon sound asleep again. "He seems like such a contented baby"  
  
"He is, He's great," said Phoebe "But Let's have a look at these 3 little Baby Bings over here"  
  
Monica put Dylan back down on his mat and walked with Phoebe over to where the capsules were and they looked inside.  
  
"Ok, Well you're awake so I'm gonna hold you first" said Phoebe, as she picked Lily out of her capsule. She looked at the bracelet around her wrist "Well I guess I'm holding Lily then"  
  
"Honey, You've just got out of the hospital and the doctor prescribed rest for you so sit your butt on that couch and I will make you a cup of tea ok?" said Chandler, the mother hen.  
  
"OK, thanks Sweetie," said Monica, picking Riley up and settling down on the couch.  
  
"My god, it's like a day care centre around here now" said Ross as he sat down on the couch next to Rachel.  
  
"Yep, Well we're all parents now, this is how it's gonna be from now on" said Chandler. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"It sounds so grown up, we're all parents with babies. I'm still a baby," said Joey.  
  
"That's true," said Ross "But now that you have a baby you'll find yourself growing up a bit more everyday"  
  
"That's what you say, we've had a baby for 9 months now and you haven't grown up yet" said Rachel with a smirk on her face.  
  
"God Rachel, What is up your problem today?" snapped Ross.  
  
"My Problem? I don't have a problem. Do you?" Rachel snapped back.  
  
"Umm I don't know. You've just been nothing but a bitch to me today. I know you've got PMS but no need to take it out on me and spoil Monica and Chandler's special day," said Ross.  
  
"Boy are you gonna regret saying that twice in the one day Ross Geller" Rachel said as she jumped off the couch and stormed into the room where Isabella was sleeping.  
  
"My god, what is wrong with her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I have no idea, ever since she stepped out of bed this morning she's been acting like a total bitch to me. She was in the bathroom for like half an hour this morning so I knocked on the door gently and asked her to please hurry up because I needed to get in and she bit my head off" said Ross "I don't know what to do with her"  
  
"I think I know what it is," said Monica.  
  
"What?" said Chandler  
  
"I think Rachel's going a bit crazy because we are all here with our new babies and she wants another so badly, this just isn't making it any better for her" said Monica.  
  
"Why would she feel that way?" asked Joey "She does know her Baby is sleeping in the next room doesn't she?"  
  
"Isabella's going to be a little toddler soon, No longer Rachel's little Bubby" said Monica.  
  
"My god, She'll be turning 1 not 20" said Joey.  
  
"Well, I just think that's what the problem is" aid Monica.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her" said Ross "I'll be back in a second and I call shotgun burping one of the triplets ok??"  
  
"I'll keep Emma reserved for you ok" replied Monica with a laugh.  
  
(Guest Room)  
  
Ross enters the room to see Rachel lying on the bed with a sleeping Isabella in her arms, stroking her sweet little face. He climbed on the bed next to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her and Bella.  
  
As soon as she felt his touch, Rachel began sobbing in his arms.  
  
"Rachel, Talk to me Honey," said Ross. "Tell me what's wrong"  
  
"No Ross, Trust me you won't want to know what's wrong with me," said Rachel. "Why, what is it? Are you sick?" asked Ross  
  
No answer from Rachel, She just continued to sob in his arms.  
  
"Rachel I'm going crazy right now, just tell me what it is. Is it because of what I said when we were hanging up the banners? Because I said you were being a bitch? Because if it is you know I didn't mean any of those things"  
  
"No, I can't tell you this right now because you're not gonna like it" said Rachel, nearly hysterical in tears by now.  
  
Suddenly Isabella woke up and took one look at her mommy crying and started crying herself.  
  
"Mommy's sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up," said Rachel, holding Isabella close.  
  
"Rach, I'm serious. Either you tell me right now or I walk out of this room, you are making me sick with worry" said Ross. "I can't stand to see you like this""  
  
(Cut to the living room)  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I have no idea but I kinda need to get into that room. The babies diapers are still in the cupboard and I'm smelling something pretty stinky over here" said Monica, holding Lily up to Chandler's face. "Smell that honey? That's what you're gonna be changing in a minute"  
  
"Get it away from me" said Chandler "You're the Mommy, You do the pooey diapers"  
  
"Dude, Do not say that?" said Joey "I said that last night when Dylan had one of those and Phoebe threatened me with no more sex unless I changed him"  
  
Chandler looks horrified, Monica just looks interested.  
  
"Really Pheeb's? Because that's a pretty good idea," said Monica "Not that I'm going to be in the mood for a while but still"  
  
"Yes I did, No boyfriend of mine is going to tell me that he's not changing the pooey diapers. This parenting thing is a shared job," said Phoebe.  
  
"OK, OK I'll do it," said Chandler "And I'll just clarify that I'm doing this because I love my daughter, not because of the sex thing"  
  
"Yeah. Right" said Monica, standing up and putting Lily in his arms. "She's all yours Mister"  
  
(Cut back to Monica and Chandler's Room)  
  
"Honey, Just tell me what's wrong" said Ross.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath in and sat Isabella in the middle of the bed. She got up as if to walk out the room then turned around suddenly.  
  
"Ross, I'm pregnant," she said, in a whisper.  
  
"What?" said Ross, shocked.  
  
"I'm Pregnant. Having a baby. Knocked Up," said Rachel.  
  
"Yeah I know what pregnant means Rach" said Ross.  
  
He sat down on the bed with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe it. After all that we've been through on this subject, after deciding that we're not going to have another baby yet, you tell me you're pregnant" said Ross. "How the hell did this happen, we've been using contraceptives. Condoms and you're supposed to be on the pill"  
  
"Oh I'm supposed to be on the pill. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do you think that I stopped taking my pill so I would get pregnant? I got pregnant on the sly, is that what you think?" said Rachel angrily.  
  
"I don't know what I think. We used condoms for Christs sake"  
  
"I can't believe you're even going there Ross. Do you see that Little Girl lying there? Your Daughter. We used a condom then and look what we got. So don't you even dare try and pin this shit on me, I wasn't prepared for this either, I know what we decided and I was standing by that"  
  
"Well we know that condom's don't work for us, and now it seems apparent the pill doesn't work either," said Ross. "I don't know how that one works, the pill is supposed to be like 99% effective unless it's screwed up by whoever is taking it".  
  
"Ross, You've gone to far. I cannot believe that you even think that I would go behind your back and get myself pregnant" said Rachel.  
  
Tears began to slide down her face again, she couldn't believe it. The man she loves is accusing her of getting pregnant on the sly.  
  
"Well Rach, I don't know what to think. I mean, you wanted another baby so bad and we decided against it for perfectly logical reason and now here you are Pregnant, 6 months before our wedding"  
  
"You're a Bastard Ross, an absolute bastard. I can't believe I even thought that this/us would work again. It's obvious you are to absorbed in your own little world thinking about how much we can't afford this baby to even see how I am feeling and to begin love this child. You're too selfish," said Rachel picking up Isabella and yanking open the door to the bedroom.  
  
The Gang, All still in the same spot as before were staring in disbelief at what unfolding before them  
  
"You're leaving? We haven't even discussed this and you're leaving?" said Ross.  
  
"That's right, I'm leaving. You don't deserve me and after what you just said about me before you should know we are OVER. The wedding is off and I will raise your TWO kids by myself" said Rachel.  
  
She ran out past everyone else in tears and left the apartment.  
  
"Two kids? What the hell just happened?" asked Monica. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh my god" said Ross. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe what I just did"  
  
"What happened Ross?" said Phoebe, rubbing Ross's back.  
  
"Rachel just told me she's pregnant and I accused her of not taking her pill and of getting pregnant on purpose. I've just ruined my relationship with the love of my life and my daughter because I let my mouth go in the heat of the moment," said Ross.  
  
He began sobbing onto Monica's shoulder.  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Rachel had arrived home at her and Ross's apartment. She sat Isabella down in her playpen and sat on the couch. She was nearly hyperventilating from all the crying. She took some deep, deep breaths and tried to compose herself. It didn't work and she soon found herself crying like a baby again.  
  
Millions of thoughts were running through her mind. Ross, the man she trusted most in the world just accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. Of going behind his back just to get what she wanted. And now after a war of words, she was a single mother of two kids.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
"Ross, You have to go and talk to her," said Phoebe.  
  
"I agree Ross, She's probably at home feeling the exact same way that you are feeling right now" said Monica comfortingly.  
  
"You think? I think Rachel's probably at home packing her and Isabella's stuff together and leaving me like she said before" said Ross "It's over, I've screwed up the most important thing in my life"  
  
"I can't believe she's pregnant again," said Joey.  
  
"I couldn't believe it either, we've had this discussion so many times over and we decided that we were definitely not going to have another baby until after the wedding. We just can't afford it plus we were using 2 contraceptives. I just didn't understand how it happened and as usual I blamed the first person in front of me," said Ross. "I can't believe I even accused her of getting pregnant on purpose, She is the one person in the world that I trust the most and I know that she would never do anything like that"  
  
"Accident's happen Ross, You should know that after what happened and how Isabella was conceived" said Chandler  
  
"Rachel would never do anything like that on purpose, She's told me time and time again about how she was going to respect what you wanted and wait until after the wedding to get pregnant again" said Phoebe "You can be such an ass sometimes Ross"  
  
"I know Ok, I don't need you telling me that. What I need to do is go home and sort things out with Rachel before she does something drastic like move out and take my baby with her".  
  
"Well go then," said Joey "Move it"  
  
"Good Luck Man" said Chandler as Ross left the apartment.  
  
"My brother is so stupid sometimes," said Monica "I can't believe he would accuse Rachel like that. He's going to be extremely lucky if Rachel is even at home and hasn't gone to her mom's or something"  
  
"So it sounds like there's going to be another new addition to the family then" said Pheeb's.  
  
"I know, we need to stop having babies for awhile' said Chandler. "That's your fault Monica, You had to have triplets and bring the numbers up didn't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, as much your fault as it was mine" said Monica "And I think it's diaper time for you again, I'm smelling something disgusting over here"  
  
"God, Let it be over," said Chandler as he got up and went into the Nursery to change Emma's diaper.  
  
(Cut back to Ross and Rachel's apartment)  
  
Rachel is still lying on the bed with her head resting on her pillow, which is saturated from her tears. Isabella begins crying in the background.  
  
"Momma"  
  
Rachel pulled herself off the bed wearily and walked over to the playpen.  
  
"Hey there Princess" she said, picking her up out of the playpen. "Do you want your night time bottle now?"  
  
"Dada" said Isabella, looking around the room.  
  
"You want your Daddy? Well Daddy's in a bit of trouble right now with Mommy so we'll see what happens with that ok" said Rachel, walking through to the kitchen and warming up her bottle.  
  
They made their way back through to the bedroom and Rachel lay back down on the bed with Isabella beside her who was now practicing holding her bottle like a big girl.  
  
They both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Ross entered the apartment quietly. In his hand he had 3 bunches of Lilies and a Bloomingdale's bag.  
  
He poked his head around the door of the bedroom and say Rachel and Isabella on the bed sound asleep. He walked in and picked Isabella up carefully and put her in the Nursery. Rachel stirred but didn't wake up. Ross got to work.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Rachel opened her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She sat up and looked around the dark room, She didn't remember shutting the blinds or anything and now she couldn't even see it was so dark. She went to reach over and turn on the lamp when a single candle was lit in the corner of the room.  
  
Slowly, as more candles were lit around the room and her eyes adjusted to the lights, She saw the bed was spread with Lilies and Ross was walking around the room lighting the candles.  
  
"Ross, What are you doing?" said Rachel "I'm really not in the mood to even talk to you right now so I think you should just leave."  
  
"No I won't leave," said Ross. "I want to talk to you"  
  
"Well, maybe I should just walk out of this room right now because I am still very angry at you and I don't think I should even talk because I may say more things that I'll regret"  
  
"Rachel, please just hear me out" said Ross as he sat on the bed and went to put his arm around Rachel who immediately stiffened and moved away.  
  
"Ross." said Rachel "Just don't touch me"  
  
"Ok, Ok" said Ross. "First of all I just want to tell you how sorry I am for accusing you of getting pregnant on purpose, I know that you would never do anything like that and I know of course that accident's do happen" Rachel sat staring at the wall not responding.  
  
"Rachel, I am so, so sorry for what I said, You know as well as I do that I just shoot my mouth off without thinking sometimes. I was freaked out that we were going to be having another baby and I didn't know what to think"  
  
"There's no need to be freaked out Ross, like I said before we're over and you won't need to be around this baby" said Rachel.  
  
"No, Rachel don't say that," said Ross, beginning to cry. "Please don't tell me that you're leaving me and taking my children with you just because I said a few wrong things in the heat of the moment"  
  
"You don't want this baby Ross. All you can think about is how we can't afford it, because it's so close to the wedding etc. If you had even taken a moment to think about how I'm feeling in all of this."  
  
"I know, I didn't think of your feelings and I'm sorry, I'm a selfish bastard and I admit that, but I'm here now and I'm apologizing and I hope that you will accept it" said Ross grabbing Rachel's hand "Because Rach, I can't imagine my life without you and Isabella in it, I love you so much, you both mean the world to me and I don't know what I'll do if you walk out of here tonight"  
  
"Don't talk stupid Ross. You're not going to do anything," said Rachel.  
  
Her tears began to flow freely again as she began talking.  
  
"That really hurt me what you said to me today Ross, It hurt me like you wouldn't believe. To hear form you, the one person that I trust the most in the whole world, that you think I've been lying and got my self pregnant on purpose behind your back. It ripped my heart out, it really did," said Rachel.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said. These things happen. Pregnancy's happen and I don't want you to think that I don't trust you because I do and I know that you didn't do this on purpose, I don't know how many times I have to say sorry but I'll say it, I'll do anything you want me to do, just to get you to say you forgive me"  
  
He leaned over and kissed Rachel tenderly on the lips before reaching behind him and pulled out the Bloomingdale's bag.  
  
"What's that?" said Rachel.  
  
"It's something I picked up before," said Ross.  
  
He pulled out the bag two T-shirts, One larger pink one for Isabella and a tiny lemon one for the new baby. They both said MY DADDY LOVES ME.  
  
"I'm ok with this new baby Rachel. I really am. I'm prepared to go through everything again and contrary to what you may believe I do want this baby. I love it more then ever and I've only known about it for half a day" said Ross. He leaned down and kissed Rachel's stomach.  
  
"Please, just tell me that you forgive me," said Ross.  
  
"I'm still not convinced that you are ready for this again" said Rachel " I don't want to be hearing all the cons involved with having another baby, I want to be hearing all the pro's. All this baby needs is love Ross"  
  
"No con's, I promise" said Ross "I love you so much Rachel, Just tell me you forgive me?"  
  
Rachel leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips, tears stained her cheeks and Ross wiped them away gently.  
  
"Are we ok?" said Ross, hesitant to hear the answer.  
  
"We're good," said Rachel "Now kiss me again and tell me how much you love me"  
  
Ross pushed her down on the bed and kissed her everywhere.  
  
"I love you Rachel Green," said Ross. "So, we're having a baby?"  
  
"We are having a baby. Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
"I'm so ready," said Ross, returning back to kissing her.  
  
They began making out until Ross suddenly jumped off the bed saying "Wait!!"  
  
"What. Ross don't tell me that you've changed your mind or anything because I'll heave my body off this bed and kick your ass.." said Rachel as she sat up.  
  
"Give me your ring," said Ross with his hand out towards Rachel.  
  
"Why?" said Rachel  
  
"You'll see now just give it to me" said Ross.  
  
Rachel pulled her engagement ring off her finger and gave it to Ross.  
  
Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into a standing position in front of the bed before getting down on one knee.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Rachel.  
  
"Ssshh" said Ross.  
  
"Rachel Green, I love you more then anything in this world. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, you asked me to marry you 9 months ago and I think..I'm pretty sure I said yes then," said Rachel.  
  
"Yes you did. But you just told me before that the wedding is off therefore I have to propose to you again if I want you to be my wife" said Ross. "Now for the 2nd time, Rachel Green, Will you do my the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
"OK, I get you now. Of course I will," said Rachel. Ross slipped the ring back on her finger. He stood up and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Ross," said Rachel "And you're lucky you proposed to me again or I would have had to take my wedding dress back and I love it too much to do that" said Rachel.  
  
They both burst out laughing. Ross picked Rachel up in his arms and laid her back on the bed, spread with Lily petals where they began their loving relationship again. 


	14. Chapter 14

(2 weeks later. Monica and Chandler's apartment)  
  
It's the middle of the night and they are in bed sleeping when awoken by a shrill cry coming over the intercom.  
  
"Oh god" said Monica  
  
She looked over at Chandler who wasn't even stirring and debated wether to give him a kick in the shin and make him get up with her but decided not as he was the one who had to work in the morning.  
  
She dragged herself out of bed and headed through to the Nursery.  
  
She walked up to Lily's crib and saw a tiny red-faced bundle, screaming her head off.  
  
"Oh Lily-Pad, What's the matter" said Monica as she lifted her out of the crib and held her close "You keep screaming like this you're gonna wake your brother and sister.  
  
She made her way over to the rocking chair and sat down to breastfeed, struggling to keep her eyes open. She had no idea how physically draining being a parent was going to be, All she wanted was one good nights sleep but it never happened. She fully understood now about how Rachel felt was when Isabella was a newborn, complaining about lack of sleep etc. She feeds one baby then another awakens; it's like a never-ending story.  
  
She looked down and saw that Lily was asleep at her breast with her mouth wide open. Every time she looked at one of her babies it brought a smile to her face.  
  
She put Lily back in her crib and tiptoed back through to the bedroom to try and catch a little more sleep before Emma or Riley demanded their 3am feed.  
  
(Next day-Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Ross and Rachel are preparing to go for their first ultrasound and check up since Rachel discovered she was pregnant.  
  
Rachel is sitting on the floor of the lounge room playing with Isabella. They're having a mother-daughter chat. Well Rachel's talking, Isabella's just chewing on her Lady Bug Plush toy.  
  
"So Bella, You're gonna have a new baby brother or sister, Isn't that great?" said Rachel.  
  
"Buh" said Isabella, crawling into Rachel's lap.  
  
"And you're going to be a BIG sister. Can you say Bubba?" said Rachel  
  
Ross walked into the living room to put a warmed up bottle into Isabella's diaper bag.  
  
"Ross I don't think she's happy about the new baby situation" said Rachel, standing up with Isabella in her arms.  
  
"Rach, She's 10 months old Honey. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't even know what the hell you're talking about," said Ross.  
  
Isabella put her arms out to Ross and said "Dada"  
  
"How's Daddy's little Angel" said Ross as he pulled Isabella into his arms and kissed her head.  
  
"I'm just worried that she's not gonna like the baby" said Rachel.  
  
"I think she'll be fine, She's too young to understand anything at the moment and when the baby is born she'll be like 18 months or something so lets' wait and see what happens then Ok?" said Ross. "Now grab your stuff coz we're gonna be late for the appointment"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel. She grabbed her handbag and they headed out the door.  
  
(Rachel's Ob/GYN Office)  
  
Ross and Rachel are waiting on the couch; Isabella is trying to navigate her way into a standing position whilst leaning against the table.  
  
"Oh my god" said Rachel "Look at her, she's trying to stand up. What a big girl"  
  
She went to lean down and give her a cuddle when interrupted by the receptionist calling her name.  
  
"Ms Green, Dr Long will see you in a minute"  
  
"Here we go," said Ross, picking up Isabella.  
  
They followed the receptionist into one of the exam rooms.  
  
"Rachel, if you'd like to get undressed and put on this gown, Dr Long will be with you in a second" said the receptionist as she handed Rachel one of the highly unfashionable gowns.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Rachel.  
  
She got undressed behind the divider and hopped onto the exam table.  
  
"I forgot how comfortable these things are," she said as she got settled. "Ughh, Trust. I'm alfresco down here and there's a breeze going right up there"  
  
"I can warm you up if you like," said Ross with a grin on his face.  
  
He put Isabella up on the bed next to Rachel.  
  
"Come here" said Rachel, pulling Ross down into a passionate kiss not noticing that Dr Long had entered the room.  
  
"Ahem" said Dr Long "I'm not interrupting?"  
  
They broke this kiss and Ross moved next to Rachel and grabbed her hand.  
  
"No, not at all" said Rachel.  
  
"How are you Rachel?" said Dr Long. "This must be the little angel I delivered not so long ago"  
  
"Yep, This is Isabella," said Ross. "The apple of her Mommy's eye"  
  
"I must say, I'm surprised to see you back here so soon Rachel" said Dr Long "The things you were saying when you were in labour, I expected it to be at least a few years before you did it all over again"  
  
"Aahhh" said Rachel "Well we didn't expect to be back here so soon either but these things happen"  
  
"And we're BOTH very excited about it" interrupted Ross.  
  
"That's good. Shall we get started?" said Dr Long "First I'll do an internal check then we'll move on to take baby's first picture".  
  
"Ok" said Rachel, laying back on the table and relaxing.  
  
(Minutes Later)  
  
"Ok, Now for the ultrasound" said Dr Long.  
  
She squeezed the jelly stuff on Rachel's stomach and positioned the ultrasound scope.  
  
"Ok, Well here's your uterus," said Dr Long.  
  
" And there's the baby" said Rachel. She pulled herself up and touched the screen.  
  
"It looks like you're about 9 weeks pregnant. Everything looks great on here. Baby is perfect size for 9 weeks" said Dr Long.  
  
"9 weeks hey?" said Ross. He lifted Isabella back onto the bed and pointed at the screen.  
  
"Look, that's your baby brother or sister Bella," said Ross  
  
Rachel was lying looking at the screen with tears welling in her eyes "Look at our little baby" she said "Isn't that just the most beautiful thing?"  
  
"It sure is beautiful," said Ross, kissing Rachel gently. "Our Baby"  
  
Isabella pointed at the screen and said "Bubba!"  
  
"That's the new Bubba Isabella. She's so smart," said Ross proudly as picked her up off the bed and gave her a hug. "Just like her daddy"  
  
"Rachel, your due date will be either middle or late March, It's too early for specifics now" said Dr Long.  
  
"Really? Oh god I'm going to be 8 months pregnant on my Wedding Day" said Rachel.  
  
"I could have told you that Sweetie, We're gonna have to look for another wedding dress too, You're definitely not going to fit into that one you bought a few weeks ago" said Ross  
  
Rachel shot him a "Don't go there" look before moaning to her self "I love that dress"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a more suitable maternity wedding dress," said Ross.  
  
"Maternity!! There is no way I'm wearing one of those ugly maternity dresses. We're getting married on Valentine's Day," Rachel explained to Dr Long.  
  
"Well congratulations" replied Dr Long.  
  
"Thankyou" said Rachel  
  
"Well we're done here for now Rachel" said Dr Long, wiping the jelly off her stomach "I'll want to see you in a month or two for another check up and ultrasound where we will hopefully be able to find out the sex"  
  
"Oh we don't want to know the sex," said Ross.  
  
"Yes we do," said Rachel.  
  
"OK, Yes we do then," replied Ross, picking up Isabella and walking towards the door. "We'll meet you in the waiting room Rach".  
  
"Ok Sweetie" said Rachel, hopping off the bench and going to get changed.  
  
"Minimal stress ok Rachel," said Dr Long "We want a stress free and uncomplicated pregnancy"  
  
"What makes you think it's going to be anything but that?" said Rachel.  
  
"Nothing, It's just you've got a wedding coming up, I know how stressful it can be preparing for one so just take it easy ok. No stress at home either," said Dr Long.  
  
"Thanks Dr Long, but I'm not stressed now at all so I think everything will be fine," said Rachel starting for the door.  
  
"No problems. Just remember to give me a call if you have any problems or need a chat"  
  
"Thank you so much," said Rachel with a smile "I'll remember that and I will see you in a few months."  
  
She walked out into the waiting room and saw Ross sitting in the Little Kiddies corner playing with Bella and some other kids. He's such a great father she thought to herself.  
  
"All done" said Rachel when she reached the play corner.  
  
"Ok, Let's go Pumpkin-Pie" said Ross, lifting Isabella into his arms.  
  
They walked out onto the street and jumped into a cab that was waiting on the side of the road.  
  
"Are you ok Sweetie," said Rachel, grabbing Ross' hand.  
  
"Yep, Fine," replied Ross continuing staring out the window.  
  
"Ok then" said Rachel  
  
She let go of his hand and turned her attention to Isabella who was squirming in her lap. The rest of the trip home was spent in silence.  
  
(Joey and Phoebe's)  
  
"Joseph Tribbiani, Get in here," yelled Phoebe from the bedroom.  
  
"What" said Joey, walking in with Dylan on his chest in one of those carrier things.  
  
"What the hell is this?" said Phoebe, pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Those would be my umm.clean clothes that have NOT been there since the day before yesterday," replied Joey.  
  
"You are such a messy pig, It's not like I've already got enough god damn clothes to wash everyday Joey, The least you could do was put them into the hamper" said Pheobe, picking the clothes off the floor.  
  
"Jeez, When did you turn into such a domesticated women.,Ok I'm sorry but you've gotta be quiet, you're gonna wake the baby" said Joey.  
  
Phoebe noticed for the first time that Dylan was nestled in the carrier against Joey's chest.  
  
"Why is the baby in there Joey? That is for when we are NOT at home," asked Pheeeb's.  
  
"We were playing a game," replied Joey with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ok, Now what kind of a game would that be? That you play with a month old baby?" said Pheeb's.  
  
"Well, we were spinning around and I put him in her just in case I dropped him" replied Joey.  
  
"Oh and by the way, You may need to wash this as well, He kind of threw up a little bit after the 3rd spin, see?" said Joey as he leaned forward and showed Phoebe the milky vomit on the carrier.  
  
"Ok first of all Honey, you don't spin a 4 week old baby round and round, do you want to damage his brain or something? Second of all, because you caused the mess by spinning him around 10 minutes after he's had his bottle, you can now go down to the laundry room and do the laundry," said Phoebe, reaching out and gently pulling Dylan out of the carrier and into her arms.  
  
"Really?" asked Joey.  
  
"Bye now" said Phoebe motioning towards the basket of washing before walking to the Nursery and putting Dylan into his crib.  
  
"Oh Man" said Joey as he picked up the basket and stomped out of the apartment.  
  
(Central Perk)  
  
Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and the kids are all present. None of the guys are there. They are occupying the couch with 4 car seat/carriers lined up on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"So everything is ok with you and Ross now Rachel?" asked Monica, as she burped Riley up on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it was, I mean it is. I don't know! Everything was fine until we went to the appointment today and afterwards he was acting a little strange?" replied Rachel. "Maybe I just imagined it."  
  
"We know as well as you do that Ross goes into these strange little moods sometimes" said Monica.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not really. I thought we'd made our peace about the new baby and everything but maybe not? Maybe he's just worrying about the financial side of things still," said Rachel.  
  
"Who knows," said Monica. "I'm so tired. I was up at least 6 times last night with the babies, Chandler slept through it all"  
  
"I know how you feel," said Phoebe "Except that I'm not breastfeeding. Duh, so I can make Joey get up and feed him during the night and get me some sleep"  
  
"I'm so glad Isabella's got her sleeping habits down pat now" sad Rachel. "I remember being up all night at the start too, don't worry Mon, they'll get a routine soon so it will be ok"  
  
"I hope so," said Monica "I need about 3 weeks worth of sleep"  
  
Emma began crying in her carrier. They leant over to look at her.  
  
"Ohh, Look at that sweet little face" said Rachel "How gorgeous"  
  
Isabella, who had been crawling underneath Monica and Rachel's feet heard the noise and decided to investigate.  
  
She navigated her way to the edge of the coffee table and carefully made her way up onto her feet. She stood at the edge of the coffee table, holding on for dear life, pointed at the carrier and said "Bubba!"  
  
"OH MY GOD" squealed Rachel, jumping to her feet and scaring the life out off Isabella who let go of the table and fell to the floor on her very padded bottom with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Oh my god, Did you guys see that? She stood up, I can't believe my little girl stood up" said Rachel excitedly, grabbing Isabella into her arms and hugging her tight. "Mommy's so proud of you Sweetheart"  
  
"We saw" said Monica "What a clever girl"  
  
"Oh my god, I have to tell Ross," said Rachel grabbing her handbag and the baby and running for the door.  
  
"Bye Guys" she called as she ran out of Central Perk.  
  
"Only 9 more months till our babies will be doing that," said Pheeb's staring into the carriers.  
  
"I can't wait," replied Monica, smiling widely.  
  
(Ross and Rachel's apartment)  
  
Rachel ran up the stairs and burst through the front door.  
  
"Ross, Isabella pulled herself up today," she yelled as she entered the apartment  
  
"Ross, Where are you??" she called as she walked round the apartment trying to find him but there was no sign.  
  
Rachel put Isabella down on her playmate and sat down on the couch in a heap.  
  
"Where the hell is your daddy Isabella," she said. "Just when we've got some really exciting news to tell him, He's not home"  
  
Isabella crawled over to the couch and put her arms up to Rachel for a hug.  
  
"Well, I guess there's only you and me to enjoy the news then Bella," said Rachel, holding her close. "Oh well, Mommy's still very proud of you, Daddy will just have to hear the news whenever he gets his butt home"  
  
(Monica and Chandler's apartment)  
  
The guys are all hanging out for some wife/girlfriend/baby free time.  
  
"So Phoebe made me do all this washing!" said Joey "I didn't even know how to use the washing machines"  
  
"See I'm lucky, Monica LOVES cleaning/washing etc, I just keep out of her way and everything's great" said Chandler.  
  
Ross was just sitting there with a slightly bored and depressed look on his face.  
  
"What's up Dude?" said Joey.  
  
"It's nothing much" said Ross "Me and Rach were at the appointment today and we saw the baby on the screen during the ultrasound and I was so happy. Like when I saw my baby on the screen it really cemented the fact that I am happy about this pregnancy even though it's going to be hard in the financial aspects and I realised how much I really want and love the baby"  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Well Dr Long asked us wether or not we wanted to find out the sex and I was like No way but then Rachel interrupted with "Yes we do" and I was thinking "NO I don't" and I realised how much everything that happens in our relationship is decided by Rachel" said Ross "It made me think that I'm just like the accessory in the relationship"  
  
"You can't be serious? Tell me your not serious," said Chandler.  
  
"I am serious, Everything we do is decided by Rach, from what we eat for dinner to finding out the sex of our baby to all the wedding plans, Come on guys, Valentines Day at the Plaza, All Rachel's choices. I mean these are important decisions and I would like to have a bigger say in them" said Ross.  
  
"You're right about dinner, that is a really important decision and you've gotta let the man have a choice sometimes" said Joey seriously.  
  
"I'm not talking about dinner being important, I'm talking about the wedding and the baby decisions. I'd rather a surprise but whatever Rachel wants, Rachel gets," said Ross.  
  
"Ross, is what you've got not everything you've ever wanted in your whole life since you were 15 years old?" asked Chandler.  
  
"It is, I've wanted to marry Rachel for more then 15 years or whatever and it's finally happening and I always knew how bossy and domineering she is but I've never really KNOWN if you get what you mean" replied Ross. "Chandler, You should know what I mean, you're married to Monica for God's sake"  
  
"Hey!" said Chandler "That's my wife you're talking about and no I don't really know what you mean"  
  
"I don't really know either," said Joey.  
  
"It just seems that things haven't been perfect with us since that whole me supposedly not wanting the baby thing" said Ross.  
  
"Ross, You accused her of not taking her pill and getting pregnant behind your back, If I was Rachel I would have kicked you to the curb so think yourself lucky Man" said Chandler.  
  
"First of all, you weren't in the room so you don't know exactly what I said and it was a heat of the moment thing, I know she'd never do anything like that. She said she forgave me for what I said" said Ross, putting his head in his hands. "But everything's changed since then. She's probably stressing out because I'm acting weird and I'm beginning to notice all her flaws and think about all the things that piss me off about her and it's driving me crazy"  
  
"I think you two need to have a chat," said Joey "Openness and honesty are two of the main keys to a relationship"  
  
Ross and Chandler looked at Joey in surprise.  
  
"I found one of Phoebe's self help books" explained Joey.  
  
"There's the answer" said Ross.  
  
"I better head home now, Rachel will probably want me to bath the baby or rub her back or something" said Ross sarcastically.  
  
"Talk to her" said Chandler.  
  
"I will," replied Ross as he headed out the door "Thanks guys'  
  
"No problems" said Joey and Chandler.  
  
Once Ross left, Joey and Chandler sat in silence for a moment, gathering their thoughts.  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend and baby to go home to Joey?" asked Chandler  
  
"Yeah but not till later, Pheeb's is having some bonding time with Dylan" replied Joey.  
  
"At home?" asked Chandler.  
  
"No, Come to think of it, She's probably with your wife at Central Perk" said Joey "Wanna play some Foosball?"  
  
"Absolutely, Never say no to Foosball" replied Chandler as they ran across the hall.  
  
(Rachel and Ross's Apartment)  
  
Ross entered the quiet apartment, wondering where Rachel was. There was no sign of them in the kitchen, Nursery or Lounge room until Ross heard a splashing sound coming from the bathroom.  
  
He entered the room to find Rachel leaning over the edge of the bath, holding on tightly to Isabella who was playing around with bubbles in the "Big person's" Bath. She normally sat in a chair type thing in the bath that supported her a little bit until she can sit up perfect by herself.  
  
"Hey Rach, I'm home" he said.  
  
Rachel turned around, having not noticed his presence. Ross noticed how beautiful she looked with bubbles all over her nose.  
  
"Oh hey, where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Just at Monica and Chandler's" replied Ross "What's she doing in this bath?"  
  
"Well we had an exciting afternoon and we decided that Bella was old enough to go solo in this bath now" replied Rachel "Didn't we honey?"  
  
Isabella giggled and reached up and put some bubbles on Rachel's hand.  
  
"What was so exciting?" Ross asked as he leant down and brushed the bubbles off Rachel's nose "You had some bubbles there" he explained.  
  
"Oh thanks," said Rachel.  
  
She lifted Isabella out of the bath and wrapped her in a fluffy pink towel.  
  
"Here, Let me take her," said Ross putting his arms out to Bella "Daddy missed you this afternoon"  
  
"Oh ok" said Rachel drying her arms "Her PJ"s are on the changing table". She followed Ross through to the Nursery where he lay Isabella on the changing table and began to dry her.  
  
Isabella began squirming and started to cry. She hated getting out of the bath and being dried.  
  
"Honey stop it," said Ross "5 seconds and we're done"  
  
He began to count down as he hurriedly put her Pyjama top on  
  
"3,2,1 and it's over," said Ross "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Isabella looked at him with a pouty expression, her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Ohh poor baby" said Rachel who had been watching from the doorway "Come here"  
  
She lifted Bella up from the change table and walked through to the Lounge room, putting her down on her playmat then sitting down, looking exhausted.  
  
Ross sat down next to her and noticed how tired she looked.  
  
"Honey, We need to talk..are you feeling ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This pregnancy is just making me more tired then usual not forgetting that I have to chase around a crawling 10 month old" replied Rachel "I'll have to get used to it though, there's going to be two of them soon"  
  
"Yeah, Anyways so what was the exciting thing that happened this afternoon?" asked Ross.  
  
"Well, we were at Central Perk and Isabella was on the floor when Emma started crying so Isabella crawled over and wait for it.. Pulled herself up into a standing position holding onto the coffee table, pointed at Emma and said "Bubba!" said Rachel.  
  
"She stood up?" said Ross excitedly "All by herself?"  
  
"Yep, All by her self, it was all very exciting," said Rachel, smiling over at the baby.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" asked Ross  
  
"Well I ran home immediately to tell you and got all excited then deflated when I ran in the front door screaming the news and you weren't here" said Rachel "I didn't know where you were so I decided you would just find out when ever you brought your butt back home"  
  
"I can't believe it," said Ross "I missed her standing up, this happened all the time with Ben and I'm living with the Mommy now and I still miss out"  
  
"I'm sure she'll do it again tomorrow or something, She's going to be practicing a lot now she knows she can do it" said Rachel "Relax"  
  
"It's not the same," said Ross, slumping down in his place with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Cheer up please, I don't need to be any more depressed" said Rachel "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, uhh I thought we should discuss some things because I know I acted weird after the ultrasound and things haven't been exactly the way they used to be between us since you found out you were pregnant" said Ross "I just need to get some things off my chest all right?"  
  
"Ok then, well start talking," said Rachel.  
  
"Firstly, I love you so much," said Ross, grabbing Rachel's hand.  
  
"There's a good start," replied Rachel "I love you too"  
  
"But I've been kind off feeling a little bit weird lately, our relationship has changed lately and I've started noticing things a lot more then usual"  
  
"Like what?" asked Rachel  
  
"Well I've noticed a lot more how you wear the pants in this relationship. You always seem to make the decisions that I feel I should have a say in too" said Ross.  
  
Rachel pulled her hand away from Ross.  
  
"WHAT? I wear the pants in this relationship! I make all the decisions? Whatever gives you that idea?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Rach, Please don't get angry at me ok" said Ross "I just think we need to be more open with each other about how we are feeling"  
  
"I'm not getting angry ok, Just name one decision that I made that you didn't have a say in" said Rachel "Come on"  
  
"Well, You made the decision that we're gonna find out the sex of the baby after I already said I didn't want to" explained Ross.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Whatever.." said Rachel, pausing to think. "Ok so maybe I did jump the gun a bit there in that decision, I'm sorry but I like to know what I'm having, it gives better options with clothing and decorating etc"  
  
"It's not just that Rachel, that just made me realise the problem was there" said Ross "I would like a surprise with this baby but I can't say no to you Rach, that's one of the problems with us. I just can't say no to your beautiful face"  
  
"My beautiful face? That's so sweet," said Rachel "Wait my beautiful face isn't the issue here"  
  
"The issue is I want to have more of a say in what goes on in this relationship. Sometimes I feel like I'm just accessory to you. You're just to domineering over me Honey," said Ross, bracing himself for an attack.  
  
"You really feel like that? That your just my handbag I suppose you could say" asked Rachel, with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I do sometimes, I honestly do" said Ross "And I'm sorry for feeling like that and for starting an argument but I had to get it off my chest. It's been driving me crazy"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry" said Rachel leaning over and pulling Ross into an embrace.  
  
"What?" asked Ross pulling away "You're not angry that I said your domineering?"  
  
"Well I could be angry but no, I'm not" said Rachel "I know I can be bossy sometimes and want everything my own way, that's what growing up spoiled does to you"  
  
"I'm surprised," said Ross "I thought you would be really angry"  
  
"Well I'm not" said Rachel "I'm sorry that I've made you feel that way, I'll try to change and.not act like that?"  
  
Ross leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Rachel responded and pushed Ross back onto the couch and leaned on top of him kissing his neck and face. Suddenly she sat up "I'm sorry, I'm being domineering aren't I?"  
  
"In this case, you can be domineering," said Ross, pulling her down back on top of him. They continued to kiss before being interrupted by Isabella calling "Dada"  
  
"Yes Princess" said Ross as he sat up and saw Isabella crawling over towards them.  
  
"What's she doing," he said.  
  
"Maybe she wants to show her daddy something," replied Rachel with a smile.  
  
She crawled over to the couch and pulled herself into a standing position right in front on Ross with a big toothy grin on her face.  
  
Ross broke out in a big grin and pulled Isabella onto the couch with him and Rachel.  
  
"You did that just for daddy didn't you?" he said to Isabella. "Daddy loves his clever girl"  
  
"See, I told you she'd do it" said Rachel.  
  
"That made my day," replied Ross, kissing both his girls "Really made my day" 


	15. Chapter 15

(2 months later)  
  
-Ross and Rachel's apartment. Early morning.  
  
"Ross, Wake up," whispered Rachel, prodding Ross in his side.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" said Ross groggily.  
  
"Nothing, Do you know what time it is?" said Rachel, sitting up in bed now.  
  
"Well" said Ross, looking at his watch "It's 6am and I'm supposed to be asleep now so good night"  
  
"No, It's our baby's first birthday," said Rachel "We have to get up"  
  
"First of all Honey, I know it's Bella's birthday but it's too early to get up, She's not even awake yet and we are going to have a house full of babies this afternoon so I need some more sleep" said Ross, laying back down and closing his eyes.  
  
"Ross, Get up," said Rachel, kicking him in the leg.  
  
"Jesus Rachel" cried Ross "I'm up already"  
  
"Good" said Rachel as she jumped out of Bed and ran through to Isabella's nursery.  
  
Ross followed her through to the Nursery and saw her standing at Isabella's crib, looking over the rail. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Look at our girl" said Rachel "I can't believe my baby is 1"  
  
"I know," said Ross "Isn't she beautiful"  
  
Isabella was lying underneath her favourite purple blanket, still asleep whilst sucking on her thumb.  
  
He placed his hands on Rachel's stomach, which had already popped out considering she was only 4 months pregnant.  
  
"It's seems like yesterday she was born and soon we're going to have two babies to watch over," said Rachel, placing her hands over Ross's.  
  
Suddenly Ross jumped and moved his hands away from Rachel's stomach.  
  
"What?" said Rachel  
  
"Didn't you feel that?" asked Ross, placing his hands back on her belly "The baby just kicked for the first time"  
  
"Are you serious?" said Rachel, moving Ross's hands over and putting hers on "I didn't even feel it, Must have been because your hands were underneath mine"  
  
"I can't believe it," said Ross "That felt so amazing"  
  
"Well make her do it again" said Rachel, her hand pressed on her stomach "Come on Baby Girl, Kick again for mommy"  
  
"Her? Baby Girl?" said Ross "How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't" said Rachel "I've just got a feeling it's a girl"  
  
"Oh ok" answered Ross.  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes, just watching Isabella as she slept and waiting for the baby to kick again.  
  
"Oh" exclaimed Rachel "There it is, I love this feeling. Feels like little bubbles are popping in my stomach"  
  
She turned around and faced Ross and they hugged as Ross kissed her gently on the lips. They were enjoying their moment until they heard the sheets rustling behind them. Rachel turned around and saw Isabella standing up in her crib with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Oh, Here's my Birthday Girl," said Rachel, pulling Isabella out of the crib and into a hug "Happy Birthday Angel"  
  
Isabella looked at her happy parents strangely, rubbing her eyes. She had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.  
  
"It's your birthday," said Ross, kissing Bella on the cheek "Happy Birthday my big One Year old Girl"  
  
"She has no idea," laughed Rachel "Let's see if we can get her interested in some presents"  
  
They walked through to the lounge room where there was a big pile of presents in the corner, All wrapped in Pooh Bear paper.  
  
Rachel put Isabella on the floor and motioned towards the presents "They're all for you gorgeous"  
  
She looked at the presents and began to crawl over to them.  
  
Rachel followed her then sat down on the floor and pulled Isabella onto her knee. Ross went into the kitchen for the camera.  
  
"Why don't we open this one first," said Rachel, grabbing a box shaped present.  
  
Isabella just sat staring at what was around her.  
  
Rachel sighed and called out "Ross!!" "What" he answered coming through from the kitchen with the camera and a coffee in his hand.  
  
"What do we do?" she asked "Do we open the presents for her or what? This is my first One Year Birthday experience since I was One Year"  
  
Ross laughed. "Just pull the paper a little bit," he said, "She might become interested and help or she might just want to eat the paper"  
  
"Ok" said Rachel. She pulled away some of the wrapping paper exposing a red box. "What's this Isabella?"  
  
Isabella reached forward as if she were going to help but instead just ripped off some of the paper and put it in her mouth. Rachel started laughing "You'll eat anything won't you Honey?"  
  
"Isabella, Help mommy open the presents" said Ross coming and sitting down next to them  
  
"Watch, See you just rip the paper and soon there's something inside for you" he said, demonstrating and ripping all the paper off the box and revealing a "Tickle Me Elmo"  
  
"Wow, What's that!!" said Rachel, handing the box to Isabella "Mommy will help you get the box open"  
  
Rachel opened the box and pulled out the fluffy red toy.  
  
"What does that do I wonder?" said Ross  
  
He reached over and pressed Elmo's stomach where the teddy immediately erupted with loud giggles and began to shake.  
  
"Jesus" muttered Rachel "What a loud present"  
  
Isabella reached out and touched Elmo's arm and started laughing.  
  
"You like that one?" said Ross.  
  
"What's in this one Isabella?" said Rachel, pulling out another present. A Ralph Lauren Bag.  
  
"Ralph Lauren?" said Ross "She's One not 30"  
  
"You'll see," said Rachel, opening the bag and tipping it towards Isabella who reached in and pulled out some Denim Glitter Jeans.  
  
"Just like Mommy's except mine don't have glitter" said Rachel proudly "Only the best designs for my girl"  
  
Ross shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Rachel reached in and pulled out more clothes including a little purple bathing suit, some summer dresses, 3 tops and Pant sets and 2 pairs of shoes, Some Mary-Janes and a pair of pink sandals. "All from Ralph Lauren's new Baby/Toddler Line"  
  
"Really?" Asked Ross  
  
"Believe it," answered Rachel, standing up and walking through to the kitchen.  
  
Ross picked Isabella up and hugged her while saying "Please don't end up a fashion plate like your Mommy, I can barely afford to clothe her in her designer clothes let alone you as well"  
  
"Ross I can hear you" called Rachel.  
  
"And I love you" replied Ross putting Isabella back down on the floor where she crawled over and started pushing Elmo's stomach to make him laugh and eating the wrapping paper.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" said Rachel "We buy like a million presents and she doesn't want to open any"  
  
"You go take a shower and I'll convince her to open these ones ok," said Ross.  
  
"Sure you will," said Rachel heading towards the bathroom "Take lots of Photo's"  
  
Half an hour later Rachel emerged from the bathroom, dressed up nicely in a black, knee length skirt, knee high boots and a Red top.  
  
She headed through to the lounge room expecting to see Isabella still sitting eating her wrapping paper but instead saw Ross and Isabella sitting building something out of the Plastic Blocks with Pooh Bear Characters on them that they bought her for her birthday.  
  
Isabella was giggling away as she played with her Daddy with a Princess Crown perched on her head.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rachel, sitting down on the couch "Ross did Isabella open these presents?"  
  
"Of course she did Honey" replied Ross, quickly turning his face away from Rachel.  
  
"Ross.." Said Rachel "Did the baby open her presents?'  
  
"No" admitted Ross "I opened them, I tried to convince her to help but all she wanted to do was continue eating the wrapping paper so I just opened them for her but I took lots of pictures of her with her unwrapped presents"  
  
Rachel looked over near the window and saw all the presents unwrapped, piles of toys, an Activity chair and clothes spread in front of the window.  
  
"Oh my god" said Rachel "Did we really buy her that much stuff?"  
  
"We did," replied Ross 'but we've got to be careful, we don't want a spoiled child on our hands"  
  
"That better not be referring to my childhood or you're gonna get it" said Rachel, reaching over and pinching Ross on the arms.  
  
"Oww, You are so violent and no it wasn't referring to your childhood at all," said Ross  
  
"The good news is that she loves the Tickle Me Elmo, the Blocks and the wrapping paper," said Ross.  
  
"Well I'm glad she is interested in at least 2 of the presents," said Rachel "She'll be interested in the clothes once I'm through with her"  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower ok, you can have a mother-daughter breakfast with Isabella ok?'  
  
"Oh great, I'll get cereal flung into my nice clean hair," said Rachel, with a smile.  
  
"Have fun" said Ross, heading to the shower with a smirk on his face.  
  
4 hours later, it's 11am and Rachel is dressing Isabella in the Nursery in one of her new Sundress's. She stood her up on the change table, holding on to her tightly. Ross has hung up balloons and other party things up in the lounge room with a banner that says HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!!  
  
"Oh look at you," said Rachel "Now you must be the cutest little 1 year old I've ever seen, you so take after your Mommy"  
  
Rachel sat her back down on the table and started tickling Isabella and lifting up her dress and blowing raspberries on her stomach when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Ross, Can you get that?" called Rachel.  
  
No answer and there was another knock.  
  
Rachel lifted Isabella off the table and onto the floor and headed through to the door with Bella crawling behind her "Your Daddy has selected deafness I swear"  
  
She opened the door to see Monica, Chandler and the triplets in their Capsules.  
  
"Hi" said Rachel, kissing Monica on the cheeks.  
  
"Where is she?" said Monica "Where's the Birthday Girl?"  
  
"Come in" said Rachel, grabbing the capsule that was in Monica's hand. There was a baby dressed in blue in it so Rachel guessed it must be Riley.  
  
"Hey Gorgeous Boy" she said, tickling his stomach.  
  
Chandler walked in the door, carrying Lily and Emma in their capsules and sat them down on the table.  
  
"God, Did someone get spoiled or what?" he said, looking at all the presents.  
  
"She sure did," said Rachel, smiling over at Isabella who was on Monica's knee on the couch examining her present.  
  
Ross entered the lounge room from his and Rachel's bedroom.  
  
"Hi every one" he said.  
  
Phoebe and Joey walked up to the door with Dylan in his stroller. Phoebe looked exhausted and Joey had a party hat on his head.  
  
"It's Party Time," said Joey as he entered the room.  
  
"Hi Isabella" said Phoebe, parking Dylan's stroller next to the couch and sitting next to Monica "Happy 1st Birthday" she said, handing the baby another pink wrapped parcel.  
  
Rachel glanced over and saw Isabella helping Monica open her presents.  
  
"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed "She won't even help open the presents from Mommy and Daddy but she'll open the one's from Aunty Monica and Uncle Chandler"  
  
"Maybe because ours looks more exciting then yours" said Chandler.  
  
"Thanks" answered Rachel, sitting down on the couch next to Pheeb's.  
  
"How's it going Sweetie?" she asked her "You look exhausted"  
  
"I am exhausted" Phoebe replied "Dylan was up all night last night, He's got colic and he wouldn't stop crying"  
  
"Oh I've been there," said Rachel "Isabella had colic once, It's hell trying to get them to sleep"  
  
"I tried everything to try and make him sleep but nothing worked. Joey was asleep standing up so I sent him back to bed and stayed up all night with Dylan" said Phoebe "But Look at how peaceful he looks now"  
  
They peeked into Dylan's stroller and saw the little baby sleeping peacefully with a Blue Basketball pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"He looks gorgeous. Why don't you go and get some sleep in our room while he is asleep?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah I might, wake me up if he wakes up ok, Actually Don't wake me up, Make Joey get up of his ass and take care of him ok?" said Phoebe, standing up.  
  
"OK, No problem Honey" answered Rachel "Now Go"  
  
Rachel looked over to where Ross, Joey and Chandler were all sitting with beers in their hands while the women cooed over the babies.  
  
"Typical" she muttered to herself.  
  
"I sent Phoebe to get some sleep, Dylan was up all night and she's exhausted," said Rachel to Monica.  
  
"Poor thing" replied Monica "The babies have got some form of a routine going at the moment but not a great one"  
  
"It will get better," said Rachel "Trust me"  
  
She reached her arms out to Isabella who was trying to sit in the lap of the Big Teddy Bear that Monica and Chandler got her.  
  
"Come and give your Mommy a cuddle," she said.  
  
Isabella crawled over and pulled herself up next to the couch for Rachel to pull her up.  
  
"I can't believe she's one already" said Monica.  
  
"I know, My Little Girl isn't a baby anymore really. It's so sad," said Rachel "I want her to be my little baby forever"  
  
"And you're going to have a toddler and a baby on your hands soon" said Monica "You poor thing"  
  
Rachel laughed and replied, "It won't be so bad, I'm really excited about this baby and I'm pretty sure Ross is as well"  
  
"I know he is," said Monica, reaching into Emma's capsule and bringing the crying baby to her breast.  
  
Ross looked over at Rachel and saw her looking at him and waved with a smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door then and Rachel got up and answered it with Isabella balanced on her hip. It was Carol, Susan and Ben.  
  
"Hi Guys" said Rachel "Hey Ben"  
  
"Hi Rachel" said Carol "Sorry we're a little late"  
  
"Oh it's no problem, I'm glad you could make it" said Rachel.  
  
"Look at this Birthday girl" said Susan "Ben don't you have something to say and give to your sister?"  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and reached up to give Isabella a kiss.  
  
"Happy Birthday" he said, shoving a present in Rachel's hand and going over to see his dad.  
  
"Sorry about that" said Carol "We had a little disagreement on the way over and Ben's not in a good mood"  
  
"I might keep my distance then" said Rachel with a laugh.  
  
"Look at you," said Susan, reaching out and touching Rachel's stomach. "How far along are you?"  
  
"18 weeks" replied Rachel "And looking like I'm 25 weeks"  
  
"Oh stop it," said Carol "You look great"  
  
"Thanks" replied Rachel, putting Isabella who was struggling in her arms on the floor and noticing they were still in the doorway. "God I'm sorry, standing in the doorway. Please Come in"  
  
"Actually we can't stay" said Carol "We've got to go to Susan's parents house for lunch"  
  
"Oh ok then" replied Rachel "Well thanks for bringing Ben over anyway"  
  
"No problem" replied Carol "Ben, we will see you later"  
  
Ben ignored her and kept playing rock, paper, and scissors with Joey.  
  
"Well that's that then," said Carol, edging out the door "We'll see you in a little while"  
  
"Bye" said Susan, taking Carol's hand and following her out the doorway.  
  
"Cya" said Rachel as she shut the door.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Everyone including Rachel's parents (who had so far managed to act civilized in the same room), Jack and Judy Geller and Phoebe who was awake and looking refreshed gathered round the table to sing Happy Birthday to Isabella who was sitting in her highchair with a Pink and Purple Cake, shaped like a one in front of her. Ross and Rachel stood next to the highchair with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Isabella, Happy Birthday to you"  
  
"Hip Pip Hooray" called Jack "Hip Pip Hooray"  
  
Isabella was sitting there, smiling and eyeing off her cake. Ross and Rachel leant down and blew out the candle as Monica snapped pictures.  
  
"Dad, How about some cake now?" asked Ben  
  
"In a second Ben. I'll just go grab a knife Honey," said Ross to Rachel who was pulling the candle out of the cake.  
  
"Ok" said Rachel leaning over and kissing Ross on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Just because I love you and I'm deliriously happy," said Rachel.  
  
Ross smiled and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Did you make the cake Rach?" asked Phoebe, cradling a sleeping Dylan in her arms.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" replied Rachel "You couldn't have forgotten my beef mince trifle"  
  
"What a stupid question" said Pheeb's.  
  
"I bought it at the Bakery near Central Perk" replied Rachel  
  
"I could have made her a cake" interrupted Monica  
  
"And I would have loved that" said Rachel "But I didn't want to give you anymore work on top of the babies so I decided just to buy one"  
  
"In that case you're forgiven," replied Monica.  
  
Ross returned from the kitchen with the knife.  
  
"Here it is Sweetie," he said, handing it to Rachel.  
  
"Thanks Honey" she replied, turning round to face the cake to see Isabella sitting there with Pink and Purple Icing smashed all over her face, in her hair and on the highchair. She had leaned forward and grabbed a hunk off the top of the cake and was enjoy every last bit.  
  
"Oh my god" said Ross as he burst out laughing, "Couldn't you wait Baby?"  
  
"Look at you," said Phoebe "You've been hanging out with Uncle Joey for too long haven't you?"  
  
Joey heard his name and turned around from where He, Chandler, Jack and Rachel's father were watching the football on the couch. Judy and Mrs Green were standing in the kitchen talking and making a pot of tea. "Say what?"  
  
"Joey, Did you teach my daughter it's fine to eat cake with her fingers?" said Rachel.  
  
"I didn't teach her anything but I'll come and help her eat it," said Joey, getting up of the couch and walking over to grab a hung of the cake.  
  
"Hand's off Joey" said Rachel "I'll cut you a piece while Ross takes Isabella to wash her face and hands"  
  
Ross pulled her out of her high chair, carefully trying not to get any cake on his clothes when Isabella wiped her hand all over his cheek, smearing pink icing on his face.  
  
"That's a great look Ross," said Chandler who was rocking Riley to sleep on the couch "Very Pretty"  
  
Ross pulled a face at him and walked through to the bathroom.  
  
2 hours later. Everyone had left except for Jack and Judy. Judy was helping Rachel clean up in the kitchen and Jack was doing some magic tricks for Isabella who was more interested in playing with her grandpa's grey hair.  
  
"So Rachel, How are the wedding plans coming along?" asked Judy.  
  
"Well so far we've organised the venue, ordered the flowers and organised the caterers and photographer and that's about it" replied Rachel "I've got to take my dress back and find another one because obviously I'm not going to fit an 8 month pregnant body in that one"  
  
"You might not have to do that," said Judy.  
  
"I wish I didn't have too but there's no way I'm gonna fit in that one. Look at me now and I'm only 18 weeks" said Rachel.  
  
"I know this great dressmaker who might be able to just alter the dress a little bit, Like the fabric out around your stomach and breast etc" said Judy "It may be possible to wear the same one" "Really? Oh I would love that," said Rachel  
  
"How about you and I go and see her next week and we'll see what she says?" said Judy.  
  
"That'd be great," said Rachel, "Thank you so much"  
  
"It's no problem at all. Anything for my future daughter in law" said Judy "I always knew that you would be my daughter in law that stuck around. I knew Ross would get his act together and propose to you. I'm so happy that he did and you're coming into the family Rachel"  
  
Rachel was truly touched and pulled Judy into a hug.  
  
"That means a lot, to hear you say that" said Rachel "I'm happy to be coming into the family"  
  
They finished the dishes and went into the lounge room.  
  
"Jack, Should we head off now?" said Judy. "They've had a big day and Isabella looks exhausted"  
  
"I suppose," replied Jack, standing up with Isabella in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the head and passed her to Ross where she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"She's tired out from all her partying" said Rachel "Thank you so much for coming and for the gift"  
  
"I hope she enjoys her present," said Judy, kissing Isabella gently on her cheek.  
  
"Bye Mom and Dad. Have a safe trip home," said Ross.  
  
"Goodbye" said Judy as she headed out the door "Rachel, I will call you next week ok"  
  
"I look forward to it," said Rachel "Bye"  
  
Once they left, Rachel sat down on the couch and rested her eyes for a second "I am so tired"  
  
Ross sat down next to her and put Isabella in between them. "Well you have been up since 6am, No wonder you're tired"  
  
"Mmmm" murmured Rachel.  
  
"Why's my mom calling you next week?" asked Ross.  
  
Rachel opened her eyes with a sigh and sat up straight.  
  
"We're going to see this dressmaker she knows who might be able to alter my wedding dress for me to save me buying another one," said Rachel  
  
"Really?" said Ross "You and My Mom shopping, that should be fun for you"  
  
"It will be fun. We can bond a little bit," said Rachel "She told me in the kitchen before about how happy she was that I'm coming into the family and that you got your act together and proposed to me. I was really touched"  
  
"How sweet" said Ross "Well I'm happy I got my act together too"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Well, That feels nice" said Rachel. "But how about we first put the baby to bed and then we go to bed ourselves?"  
  
"Sounds great" said Ross, jumping up and lifting a sleeping Isabella into his arms.  
  
They walked through to the Nursery and Ross placed her in her crib with one of her new toys in the corner, A Pink Elephant Plush Toy.  
  
He pulled up her covers and they watched as she settled down and put her thumb in her mouth.  
  
"She's the most amazing child," said Rachel as she leant over the crib and kissed Isabella's forehead "Sweet Dreams Princess"  
  
She grabbed Ross's hand and they tiptoed out of the Nursery where she pulled him into their bedroom, pushed him on the bed and shut the door.  
  
"Someone's not sleepy anymore," said Ross.  
  
"Definitely not" said Rachel "And now you have to please me and make sure I don't fall asleep again ok. Can you manage that?"  
  
"I think so," said Ross and we hear Rachel burst into laughter behind the closed doors. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Next Week)  
  
Ross and Rachel's Apartment. Rachel is getting ready to go to the dressmaker with Judy. Monica and Phoebe are coming with them and leaving the kids with the guys.  
  
Rachel is in the bedroom trying to find something to wear. She isn't big enough for any of the maternity clothes she wore with Isabella yet but was too big for many of her regular clothes.  
  
"What am I gonna wear?" Rachel thought to herself as she sifted through millions of clothes that covered the bed.  
  
She picked up a pair of black ¾ length pants and held them up against her body.  
  
"Yeah right" she said, throwing them back down on the bed and sitting down on top of them in a huff. She lay down and closed her eyes for a second. She hadn't had very good nights sleep last night and was now feeling slightly nauseous.  
  
Ross walked through from the bathroom with Isabella wrapped in a towel in his arms. He saw Rachel lying on the bed with her eyes closed and walked up quietly to the edge of the bed where he plonked Isabella's wet body on Rachel's chest. Isabella giggled and said "Momma"  
  
Rachel opened her eyes, realising she had a wet object on top of her and saw Isabella's face right in front of hers, with a bit of drool about to fall right into her eye from Isabella's open mouth.  
  
"Ewwww" cried Rachel, quickly sitting up and catching the drool in her hand as it fell from the baby's mouth. "Hey beautiful" she said, kissing Isabella's head before screaming "Ross!!"  
  
Ross walked in from where he had been standing waiting just next to the doorway.  
  
"Ross, I have to be at Monica and Chandler's in an hour, I have no clothes that fit me and I'm starting to lose it so can you please take the baby and get her dressed while I decide what to wear" said Rachel, standing up and putting the baby in Ross's arms.  
  
"We were just mucking around Sweetie," said Ross "I didn't want you to fall asleep"  
  
"Very Funny, Ha Ha. I nearly had a big gob of drool in my eye" replied Rachel "Now get out while I get ready"  
  
"Ok" said Ross walking towards the doorway "  
  
Now that could have been an example of one of Mommy's tantrums that she does when things aren't going her way so we're very lucky that we're leaving now" said Ross to Isabella as they exited.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed. "This is ridiculous" she said, "I have a million clothes and I can't find something to wear" She sifted through the piles and picked up a pair of boot-cut jeans and a beige tank top. She whipped off her robe and put them on, looking at herself in the full-length mirror. It was a pretty tight squeeze in those jeans but they would do. The top clung to her stomach making it very obvious that she was pregnant.  
  
She grabbed a pair of boots from the cupboard and sat down on the bed to put them on. The baby was kicking her furiously.  
  
She patted her stomach "Hey! Aren't we an active little one today? I think I've got a little soccer player in here now"  
  
She quickly straightened her hair and headed through to the kitchen where Ross was helping Isabella eat some toast for breakfast.  
  
"Wow" said Ross "You look really nice"  
  
"Really?" said Rachel, sitting down at the table, stealing a slice of Isabella's toast.  
  
"I mean it, you look beautiful when you're pregnant. I love it when your stomach gets all big and your boobs get like 2 sizes bigger and.." said Ross before Rachel interrupted him.  
  
"Enough Honey" she said, "I don't feel very beautiful. All my regular clothes are too small and my maternity clothes are too big. I'm tired, I've got morning sickness and I feel like crap"  
  
"Well I'm here to tell you that you look great" said Ross, getting up and kissing Rachel's head "You've got to eat something, The toast will make you feel better"  
  
Rachel took a few bites of her toast and then got up and quickly ran through to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"Gross" said Ross to himself as he lifted the baby out of her highchair and cleaned up toast crumbs.  
  
Rachel came back through to the kitchen and sat down at the table with a miserable look on her face. "That was gross"  
  
"Cheer up, you're going wedding shopping today remember? To see if you can alter your dress and to have a look at some bridesmaid dresses, that will be lots of fun" said Ross. "Here, Take this tablet. It will stop you feeling sick"  
  
"Where did you get these?" said Rachel looking at the white pill in her hand.  
  
"I got them from the doctor when I took Bella in for her cold last week. I told him you were suffering morning sickness and he said to take one tablet each day you feel sick and you should start to feel better," replied Ross.  
  
"And they won't harm the baby at all?" asked Rachel, hesitant about taking the tablet.  
  
"Not at all, I asked everything like that," said Ross. "Oh you're so sweet," said Rachel, swallowing the tablet over with a glass of water "Thank you"  
  
"No problem" said Ross "Now you're going to be late so you better go. Tell Chandler I'll be over in about a half hour ok?"  
  
"OK" said Rachel, standing up and grabbing her purse and the bag that held her Wedding Dress.  
  
She went over to where Isabella was playing with some blocks and gave her a cuddle and a kiss "You have fun today with Daddy ok Sweetie. And don't let Uncle Chandler or Uncle Joey make daddy do any stupid stuff. You look after him for me"  
  
Isabella giggled and said "Bye". "Bye Bye Honey" said Rachel.  
  
She walked over to Ross and gave him a kiss "I'll see you later. Look after my girl won't you?"  
  
"Of course" replied Ross "Have a good day. I love you"  
  
"I love you too" said Rachel as she headed out the door.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
"Now Chandler, You know where the medicine is don't you? Riley has to have it every 4 hours and Lily will need Panadol in about an hour ok?" said Monica.  
  
"I know Monica. You've told me 5 times already. The Bottled breast milk is in the fridge. 4 hourly feeds blah blah blah" said Chandler "I've been a Dad for as long as you've been a Mom, I know what I'm doing"  
  
"I know you know but I'm just making sure. This is the first time I've left the babies for a whole day, I'm nervous" said Monica, pacing the kitchen.  
  
"Honey Relax" said Chandler, pulling Monica into a hug "Go and have a nice day shopping for your bridesmaid dress"  
  
The door opened and Rachel entered.  
  
"Hi" said Rachel, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hi back to you," said Monica "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the usual, morning sickness, zero sleep last night" said Rachel "How are you?"  
  
"She's fine," said Chandler "She's nervous about leaving the babies all day. She thinks I'm gonna screw up or something"  
  
"I don't think you're going to screw up. I know you guys will have a great day," said Monica.  
  
"Where's Pheeb's?" asked Rachel "We have to meet Judy at the dressmakers in an hour"  
  
"She hasn't come over yet," said Chandler "She's probably drilling Joey about how to care for Dylan. What is with you women? You think we can't look after our own babies"  
  
"Well in some cases, you can't" said Rachel. "Ross said he'll be over in a half hour"  
  
"Great, I think we'll just hang out with some beers and watch the Knicks Game," said Chandler, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Beers? You aren't drinking beer when you're looking after my children" said Monica "Shit, I mean our children"  
  
"Ok Mom" said Chandler.  
  
Phoebe and Joey entering with Dylan sleeping in his capsule interrupting them.  
  
"Hey Man" said Joey "Ready to watch the game?"  
  
"When Ross get's here and when the ladies leave" said Chandler.  
  
"Where are your kiddies?" said Joey, looking around.  
  
"They're all asleep in the Nursery. Sweet peace and quiet" said Chandler.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Yep, Sure am" said Rachel, standing up "Actually one second ok" she said, racing into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
"Now Joey. You remember what I told you?" said Pheeb's looking at Dylan in his capsule.  
  
"Yep. He wakes up I feed, burp, change nappy and then its sleep again" said Joey proudly "See I remembered it all"  
  
"Great" said Phoebe "Now I'm trusting my baby into your care. You and him both better be alive when we get back"  
  
"What do you think we're going to do?" said Chandler "Throw them under a bus for crying out loud"  
  
"Yeah, Have some faith in us?" said Joey.  
  
"Ok, We can go now," said Rachel emerging from the bathroom. Monica ran into the Nursery and kissed each of the babies' goodbye and the women finally left the apartment.  
  
"Finally" said Joey settling down on the couch "Now how about a beer?"  
  
"Monica told me I'm not allowed to drink beer when I'm minding the babies?" said Chandler.  
  
"Dude!! This is your house. Those are your kids and you can do whatever you want while your minding them. One beer's not going to do anything" said Joey.  
  
"True" said Chandler, grabbing 2 beers and jumping onto the couch next to Joey.  
  
(The Dressmakers Shop)  
  
Judy, Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are sitting on the lounges while Judy's friend examines the dress.  
  
"Well I may be able to let out the area around your stomach and breasts but it's going to be difficult to fit it to you when you are only 4 months now. How are we going to know exactly how big you're going to be when you are 8 months?" said the Dressmaker "This material isn't exactly the best either, It's not impossible but.."  
  
"Maybe you could just double the size she is now, you know 4+4=8" said Phoebe.  
  
"I knew it" said Rachel "I'm going to be too fat and I'm gonna have to wear one of those ugly Maternity Dresses"  
  
"Why don't we go and have a look around and we'll see what's available?" said Phoebe wisely.  
  
"I agree," said Monica "Let's go and have a look at some "Maternity" dresses"  
  
"I'm sorry Rachel," said Judy "I thought you might be able to wear this one but I guess not"  
  
"Oh it's not your fault Judy," said Rachel "It's my fault for getting pregnant 6 months before my wedding"  
  
"Kinda" said Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help anyway" said Rachel, standing up and picking up her dress.  
  
"It's no problem, good luck on your big day" replied the Dressmaker.  
  
As soon as they exited the store, Rachel burst into tears. She sat down on a bench and let the tears flow.  
  
"Rachel Honey, Everything's going to be fine," said Monica sitting down next to Rachel and putting her arm around her.  
  
"It's not going to be fine, I'm going to look fat and ugly on my Wedding Day all because I'm the stupid one who got pregnant. Ross was right, this pregnancy was a big mistake," sobbed Rachel.  
  
"Ross said what?" said Judy "He told you that getting Pregnant was a mistake?"  
  
"Mom, that's a thing of the past now. Ross and Rachel got past that so PLEASE don't start another conversation about it" said Monica.  
  
"Ok, but I can't believe he said that. How did I raise him to be such a Jerk? Your father and I aren't Jerks, How did this happen?" said Judy  
  
"Mom, Get over it," snapped Monica, motioning at Rachel "You can see how upset she is"  
  
"It's fine Monica," said Rachel "God I can't deal with this at the moment. This baby has caused so much trouble these past 4 months, I'm beginning to wonder if it's even worth it"  
  
"Rachel, Stop," said Phoebe "I can't believe you are talking about your baby like that"  
  
"It's true" sobbed Rachel "Everything has changed since I got pregnant, Ross and I can't seem to agree on much these days, we're constantly bitching at one another, I'm sick of it"  
  
Judy, who was standing on the sidelines listening, grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her off the bench into a standing position in front of her. She grabbed a tissue and wiped away Rachel's tears.  
  
"Look at that face" she said "So beautiful but not when it's all red and puffy from crying"  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?" asked Monica.  
  
"Rachel you need to stop being so negative and start being positive. I understand why you're upset, your wedding Day is the most important day of your life and everything has to be perfect. So we may have to find another wedding dress, who cares? We will shop and not stop until we find you the most perfect dress that makes you feel beautiful when you're wearing it" said Judy.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry I'm being a baby," said Rachel "My hormones are crazy"  
  
" I know I'm right," continued Judy, placing her hands on Rachel's stomach. "You've got a beautiful baby growing inside of you and even though it hasn't come at the best of times, in 5 months you're going to have the best wedding gift better then anything else you get and just be counting your blessings that you can actually have one of these"  
  
"That is so true," said Phoebe  
  
"I'm so sorry, I've ruined every one's day with my moods and tantrums," said Rachel  
  
"Forget about it" said Monica "Now get your big beautiful butt of that chair, grab your purse because we've got lots of shopping to do and I have to be home in time to breastfeed so move it"  
  
Rachel laughed and pulled Judy into a hug "Thank you"  
  
They began to walk and Monica pulled Judy aside. "Saved my butt Mom, I didn't know what to say"  
  
Judy laughed and walked with her arm around her little Harmonica.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
Chandler is pacing round the apartment with 2 screaming babies in his arms, Lily in one and Riley in the other.  
  
"Ssshh, Rock a bye Baby in the treetop, please be quiet or else Daddy's going to cry" sang Chandler.  
  
Ross and Joey were kicking back on the couch watching the game. Dylan was asleep in his bouncer and Isabella was napping in the bedroom.  
  
"What a great day" said Joey "Few Beers, Hanging out with my best friends, Watching Chandler about to cry"  
  
"Your turn will come Joey. What's wrong with them? I've fed them, burped them, and changed them. What else can I do?" said Chandler  
  
"I don't know Dude. They're your babies," said Ross turning back to face the TV.  
  
Suddenly Emma began to wail from the Nursery.  
  
"Oh my god" said Chandler "Can this day be anymore crap? I don't have three arms, I NEED three arms"  
  
"Dude, She's crying. You better get in there" said Joey.  
  
"Where would you like me to put her? Throw her over my shoulder" asked Chandler "I can't deal with 3 screaming babies, You guys have got to help me, PLEASE?"  
  
"Ummm how about NO. We agreed to look after our own children today so you are on your own" said Ross  
  
"But you guys have an unfair advantage, you only have one baby each. I have 3. That's 1 plus another plus another," said Chandler.  
  
"Please, Please, Please Can one of you go in there and pick her up?" he begged. "Come on Ross, I'll change the next pooey diaper. I promise"  
  
"I'm watching the game," replied Ross, enjoying hearing Chandler beg.  
  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble if Monica comes home and hears this noise" said Chandler, still pacing.  
  
"Do you think we should help him?" asked Joey "Coz if Emma keeps on crying then she'll wake up Dylan and Isabella and then we'll all be in the doghouse"  
  
"Yeah you're probably right," said Ross.  
  
"Ok, off you go then," said Joey.  
  
Ross looked at Joey and pulled a face and got up and went into the Nursery to pick up Emma.  
  
"Ahh Uncle Ross is here now," he said, lifting the screaming bundle into his arms where she immediately quietened.  
  
He walked through to the Lounge room "See, All it takes is a bit of skill and practice"  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Chandler "Here take her" he said, shoving Lily into Ross's arms "Please can you make her stop crying?"  
  
Ross passed Emma over to Chandler and began to rock Lily. She stopped crying in an instant.  
  
"You're a miracle worker," said Chandler "Now I'm going to go and put Emma in her swing, you put Lily in hers and then you can calm Riley down ok? That sounds fair"  
  
"Sure" replied Ross, walking over to the three swings that were lined up in front of the Bay Window. He put Lily in hers then took Riley from Chandler. He poked the pacifier back into his mouth and began to rock him and soon enough he was calm.  
  
"I'm a terrible father," said Chandler "I can't even get my own babies to stop crying"  
  
"You're not a terrible father," said Ross "Stress Less, Grab a beer and enjoy the game"  
  
They sat down to enjoy the peace and quiet but were soon interrupted by Isabella's crying from the bedroom.  
  
"One Second" said Ross.  
  
He walked through to Monica and Chandler's room where Bella was sleeping and lifted her out of her playpen.  
  
"Wanna come watch the game Sweetie?" said Ross.  
  
"Bubba" replied Isabella.  
  
"All the bubba's are resting now but you can come and watch the game with Daddy, Uncle Chandler and Uncle Joey ok?" said Ross.  
  
He walked back through to the Lounge room, grabbed the diaper back and quickly changed Isabella's diaper on the couch whilst keeping an eye on the game.  
  
"Suppose you think you're a pro now do ya?" said Joey "Doing two things at once"  
  
"I don't think. I know," replied Ross smugly.  
  
They were getting into the game, Isabella was sitting on her daddy's knee eating a biscuit and there was no sounds coming from any of the babies.  
  
"Isn't this nice?" said Joey "So peaceful"  
  
Their moment of peace was interrupted with an earth-shattering wail coming from Dylan. Joey nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed, "What'd you do to him?"  
  
"What?" said Ross "We're not even near him"  
  
"Looks like your time has come Joey" said Chandler "Ross I think we should continue to enjoy the game and leave Joey to it don't you?"  
  
"Absolutely, You better go Joey. You can't let him scream like that," replied Ross.  
  
(The Bridal Boutique where Rachel purchased her first dress)  
  
Rachel walked up to the counter, carrying her dress and receipt.  
  
"Excuse Me? Hi I bought this dress from here about 2 months ago and now I won't be able to fit into it anymore so I was hoping that I could have my money back?" said Rachel, throwing the salesgirl her best smile.  
  
"That's a shame," said the Salesgirl.  
  
"I know" said Rachel "I love this dress but there is no way I'm going to be able to fit an 8 months pregnant body into it so."  
  
"Well if you have your receipt that's not a problem," replied the salesgirl  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe, Monica and Judy were inspecting some bridesmaid dresses.  
  
"Oh this is Gorgeous," said Phoebe, holding up a light blue strapless gown.  
  
"Oh my god. I love it," said Monica "Do you think Rach will like this one?"  
  
"We'll convince her if she doesn't" replied Phoebe.  
  
Cut to the Desk where Rachel is organizing to get her money back.  
  
"Here is your Money, That's $1,200 back," said the salesgirl.  
  
"Are you serious? Did I pay that much for this dress?" said Rachel  
  
"You don't know how much you paid?" asked the SG  
  
"Well I was trying it on and my friend over there decided to go into labour so I just had to pay and rush out still wearing it" said Rachel, laughing.  
  
"That was you? I was working that day. And your other friend kept on telling me to hurry up or else she was going to have the babies on my pretty carpet"  
  
"Yeah, Sorry about that. We were a bit anxious," said Rachel "Anyhow thank you for being so understanding and for giving me my money back. I really appreciate it"  
  
"That's no problem at all. Now I remember you saying that you were going to be 8 months pregnant when you got married. Could I interest you in looking at some of our Dresses that would be more suitable to you?" asked the Salesgirl  
  
"You have some? Are they pretty" asked Rachel, getting excited for like the first time since she found out she has to wear a maternity dress.  
  
"Well I think that they are nice. Much better then some Gowns they make for Pregnant Women," said the Salesgirl, walking out from behind the desk and leading Rachel over to rack of Dresses. "In Fact we do have one that is similar to the one you purchased first"  
  
"What! Your kidding me right" said Rachel "I love that dress so much you have no idea how happy I will be if I found one similar"  
  
The Salesgirl pulled a dress of the rack and held it up. It was strikingly similar to Rachel's first dress except the material was different and slightly stretchy to accommodate a growing stomach. It was Strapless with more support in the bust area and white.  
  
"Oh my god" squealed Rachel, grabbing the dress "Oh I love it"  
  
"Great, Why don't you go and try it on," suggested the Salesgirl.  
  
"I will in one second," said Rachel. "One Second.  
  
She ran through to another area of the Boutique and found Monica, Phoebe and Judy still looking at the same dress.  
  
"Your not gonna believe it" said Rachel excitedly "Come and see this"  
  
"What?" said Monica as they followed Rachel back through to the other area.  
  
They saw Rachel standing there holding her dress.  
  
"Rachel, I thought we decided that we were going to get the money back for this one and find another" said Phoebe sternly.  
  
"This isn't the same dress Phoebe," said Rachel "THIS is my new Dress"  
  
"It's nearly identical," said Judy "This is amazing"  
  
"I know," said Rachel "I cannot believe it, I'm going to try it on"  
  
"Ahh Rachel, before you go. Pheeb's and I found this really nice dress that we might want to wear" said Monica  
  
"Well go and get it and you two can try on while I try on," said Rachel, entering one of the change rooms.  
  
"Ok" said Monica and Phoebe at once and running through to find their size.  
  
Judy just stood there with a smile on her face. Rachel was smiling again and was so happy.  
  
Rachel put the dress on and emerged from the Change Room to see Phoebe and Monica standing there with their chosen dress on.  
  
They all screamed when they saw each other.  
  
"Wow" they all said at once.  
  
"I love them" said Rachel "That can so be your bridesmaid dress guys"  
  
"That dress is beautiful," said Judy "I've got tears in my eyes looking at all of you"  
  
"This is the Dress," said Rachel "And Judy, I feel beautiful"  
  
The Salesgirl entered and saw them all standing there.  
  
"Well Ms Green, I've never seen a more Radiant Mother to be in a Wedding Dress. Now you don't need to worry about it being too tight around your stomach because that fabric will stretch with your stomach" she said.  
  
"How much is this one?" asked Rachel.  
  
"That is $1,050," replied the salesgirl.  
  
"I'll take it," said Rachel "And also those two Bridesmaid dresses if you guys definitely want that one?"  
  
"We sure do," said Phoebe.  
  
"Definitely" said Monica.  
  
"Well just bring them up to the counter and I'll ring them up for you" said the Salesgirl, heading back to the counter.  
  
"Thank you so much" Rachel called after her.  
  
"I have to say girls, you all look great. I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle," said Judy.  
  
"Thanks Mom" said Monica, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'll take the dresses to the counter while you girls get dressed ok" said Judy.  
  
"Thankyou" said Rachel.  
  
She went into her changing room and started to put her clothes back on. She was leaning down to pull on her boots when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach "Owww" she cried out.  
  
"What?" said Monica, rushing out of her change room doing her pants up.  
  
"Nothing, Just a little Braxton Hicks I guess" said Rachel "No Dramas"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe "You don't wanna take any chances"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Had these with Isabella so I know what they are like" said Rachel "Pheeb's can you please go and put your top on?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at herself and realised she had only her pants and bra on "Sorry" she giggled and ran back into the change room.  
  
Minutes Later they were all changed and Rachel was paying for the dresses.  
  
"Here you go," said the Salesgirl, handing Rachel her bags.  
  
"Thank you so much for all your help today" said Rachel  
  
"It's what I'm here for," replied Salesgirl "Best of Luck for your Wedding and New Baby"  
  
"Thank you. Bye" said Rachel.  
  
Everyone else called bye as they exited the store.  
  
They hit the pavement and Judy decided to catch a cab home straight away.  
  
"Thank you so much for today Judy" said Rachel "I couldn't have coped without you"  
  
"It was my pleasure Rachel," said Judy kissing her on the cheek "Take care of my son and granddaughter won't you?"  
  
"Absolutely, If they are still alive when we get home" said Rachel.  
  
"Bye Mom" said Monica "I'll see you on Sunday"  
  
"Bye Honey, Give the Babies kisses for me" replied Judy as she got in the cab.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
The girls entered quietly after dropping off the bags at Ross and Rachel's Apartment. There were no sounds at all.  
  
Rachel walked up to the couch and laughed at what she saw.  
  
Ross, Joey and Chandler all asleep on the couch. Ross had Isabella lying on his chest, Joey had the same with Dylan and Chandler had Emma in one arm, Lily in the other and Riley resting on his lap. They were all sound asleep.  
  
"Oh it's so hard having kids isn't it?" said Rachel.  
  
"Beer!!" exclaimed Monica "What did I tell him before I left?"  
  
"Give him a break Mon" said Phoebe "It would have been Joey's fault anyway"  
  
"They're probably passed out not sleeping," said Monica.  
  
"They're so cute," said Rachel "Should we wake them?"  
  
"I think so because I can smell something awful coming from one of their bums," said Monica, moving closer to see who it is.  
  
"Ahh Rach, Your girls got a little problem," said Monica.  
  
Rachel walked over to the couch and put her mouth really close to Ross's ear and shouted "ROSS"  
  
He jumped up, nearly throwing Isabella on the floor "What!! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing honey, just wanted to let you sleeping beauties know we were home," said Rachel sweetly.  
  
Joey and Chandler both began to stir, opened their eyes slowly, looked at each other and gasped.  
  
"We fell asleep, the girls are gonna kill us" said Joey not noticing them behind him.  
  
"Ahem" said Phoebe  
  
Joey turned slowly around "Oh Hi Baby" he said, leaning over and kissing Phoebe.  
  
"Hey there" said Monica "How were the kids?"  
  
"Oh great" said Chandler "No problems at all"  
  
"That's good," said Rachel.  
  
"I see you had yourself a little beer while we were gone" said Monica.  
  
"That was Joey. I didn't touch a drop" blurted out Chandler.  
  
Monica leant forward and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Tastes like Beer to me" she said.  
  
"Yeah about that Honey" stammered Chandler  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Monica.  
  
Ross got off the couch with a still snoozing Isabella in his arms and gave Rachel a kiss.  
  
"Did we have a successful shop?" he asked.  
  
"We sure did," replied Rachel "I missed you two today"  
  
"Aww We missed you too" replied Ross kissing Rachel passionately.  
  
"Shall we go home?" asked Rachel "I'm really tired and the baby seems to think that I'm a soccer ball today! What's with that?"  
  
"Maybe it's a little guy in there this time. Let's go," said Ross.  
  
"We're going to go too" said Phoebe, picking Dylan up and putting him in his capsule.  
  
"Bye you guys," said Monica.  
  
"Thanks for today Monica and Phoebe" said Rachel "I'm glad everything worked out"  
  
"Us too" said Monica. "See you later Little Dude," said Ross, giving Riley a little high 5 then Dylan the same.  
  
Ross and Rachel headed out the apartment, Arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"So you really had a good day?" he asked.  
  
"I really had a good day" replied Rachel "And I think I'm going to have an even better night"  
  
"I like the sound of that" replied Ross, kissing the side of her head. 


	17. Chapter 17

(The Next Week)  
  
Ross and Rachel are preparing to go for their second Ultrasound and hopefully find out the sex of their baby. Isabella is being minded at Monica and Chandler's Apartment.  
  
Rachel, came out from the bedroom having strangely bloomed in the past week, Her Belly was now big enough that she could comfortably wear some of her old Maternity Clothes. She was wearing ¾ Jeans and a Blue Short sleeved top, both courtesy of Prada's New Maternity Range.  
  
"Are you ready to go and play and Aunty Monica's now Honey?" said Rachel, bending down on Isabella's play mat.  
  
"Emmy?" said Isabella.  
  
"Yep, You can go and play with Emma, Lily and Riley," replied Rachel "First we'll go and get your bag ok?"  
  
Rachel stood up and Isabella grabbed her hand tightly. They walked slowly through to the Nursery, Isabella taking tentative little steps. She had not yet mastered walking alone.  
  
"We need some diapers, change of clothes, Blanky. What else is there?" said Rachel, standing and scratching her head.  
  
"Juice?" Isabella suggested.  
  
"Clever Girl. We can't forget your juice can we?" said Rachel. She was amazed at how much Isabella had progressed since she turned one. She now knew 6 words, Momma, Daddy, Emmy (Emma), Juice, Blanky and Dino (Ross taught her that one).  
  
"Ok" said Rachel, as she put a bottle of Juice in her bag "Well we're ready let's go and see if Daddy's ready"  
  
They walked through to Ross and Rachel's bedroom where Ross was talking to one of the Professors at his work loudly.  
  
"Ross Honey" whispered Rachel.  
  
Ross put his hand up to silence her and continued talking.  
  
"Whoa! Don't put your hand up to me Ross Geller. Get off that phone right now. We have an Ultrasound in half an hour" snapped Rachel.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go now," said Ross into the phone "Doctors Appointment, Yeah she's nearly 5 months. Well thankyou very much. Good Bye"  
  
"I'm sorry Sweetie, That was an important call but I'm ready now," said Ross sweetly. "Lucky for you" muttered Rachel, as she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
Complete Chaos. Chandler has been up all night with a stomach bug and it now appears that Lily and Riley has caught it too as they both just vomited all over their bouncers. Monica is pacing round the apartment trying to shush the crying babies while bouncing Emma's bouncer every time she passes to keep her entertained and checking on Chandler to make sure he is still alive.  
  
Rachel and Ross enter the apartment.  
  
"Hey Mon" said Ross, putting Isabella's bag on the side bench.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Monica asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"You guys are minding Isabella while we go to out Ultrasound remember..Honey what is that all over your sweater?" said Rachel, coming for a closer look.  
  
"It's Vomit," replied Monica bluntly. "Chandler got a stomach bug and now these two have it, Emma's due for a feed and I'm covered in spew"  
  
"Eww" said Ross, moving away.  
  
"I completely forgot I was babysitting her," said Monica "I am so sorry"  
  
"That's ok. Oh you poor thing" said Rachel, "Here, Give me Riley and you go and feed Emma. Ross you take Lily"  
  
"What. I don't want to catch some stomach bug," said Ross.  
  
"Ross. Would you take your Niece please?" said Rachel "Now!"  
  
"Ok" said Ross, taking Lily from Monica's Arms.  
  
"Thankyou" said Monica "I'm just gonna go and change my sweater. One second"  
  
"See" said Rachel, rocking Riley gently "They aren't even throwing up"  
  
"Yeah." said Ross, holding Lily away from his body "Projectile Vomit straight into my mouth"  
  
"Ok" said Monica, returning from the bedroom. "Chandler's asleep. Once I feed Emma she'll be due for a nap and then I will only have to get Lily and Riley to sleep"  
  
"Well you might be in luck," said Rachel "Look's like Riley's nodding off already"  
  
"Oh thank god," said Monica, now sitting on the couch feeding Emma "I haven't had a moment of peace with them. It's all Vomit, Vomit, Vomit"  
  
"We'll put these two in the Nursery ok Sweetie?" said Rachel  
  
"Thanks so much," said Monica gratefully.  
  
Ross and Rachel returned from the Nursery and saw Isabella standing up at the couch watching Monica breastfeed.  
  
Rachel laughed. "You know what Honey. We will take Isabella ok?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean she can stay here if she doesn't mind. y'know this!" said Monica, waving her hands around her. The apartment was a pigsty. Surprise Surprise.  
  
"It's fine," said Ross "We don't want her to catch any bugs anyways"  
  
"You two might have caught it already, just from being in here" said Monica.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I already throw up twice a day anyways, A few more times won't worry me" said Rachel jokingly.  
  
"Are you ok here now?" asked Rach "Because our appointments in twenty minute and we need to get going"  
  
"We'll be fine. At least I have three asleep. 1 to go and I'm breezy," replied Monica "I'm sorry I didn't call and let you guys know"  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Rachel, reaching down and picking up Isabella "Now just call us if you want us to come and get Emma so she doesn't get sick as well ok?"  
  
"I will," said Monica "Thanks you guys"  
  
"No worries. Bye" called Ross and Rachel as they headed out the door.  
  
(Ob/Gyn's Office)  
  
Ross and Rachel are waiting for Dr Long to come and do the Ultrasound. Ross is looking at the photos on the wall, while Isabella plays with her teddy up on the Exam table with Rachel.  
  
"Gosh some of these babies are ugly," said Ross.  
  
"Ross!" exclaimed Rachel "That's not very nice. We are just fortunate that we have been blessed with a beautiful baby"  
  
"Yeah and I bet you most of these parents think their baby is really cute too" said Ross.  
  
"You are so mean," said Rachel "Isabella, Why did we have to get stuck with a mean one?"  
  
Dr Long entered the room.  
  
"Hi Dr Long. How are you?" said Rachel, motioning to Ross to take Isabella and lying down comfortably.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Rachel. How have you been?" asked Dr Long.  
  
"Pretty good" replied Rachel "I've been having some Braxton Hicks and the usual morning sickness but other then that I'm feeling ok"  
  
"That's good to hear," said Dr Long "Shall we do the Ultrasound now?"  
  
"Definitely" said Rachel, lifting up her gown so Dr Long could spread the Jelly on her stomach.  
  
"That's cold," said Rachel, as the scope touched her stomach.  
  
Dr Long turned on the machine and their Baby popped up on the screen.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel "It's gotten so big since last time"  
  
Ross grabbed hold of her hand and they both stared at the screen. The baby was moving around and waving its hand.  
  
"Everything looks fantastic," said Dr Long moving the scope across her stomach. "Heartbeat is very strong which is excellent" She positioned it and pressed a button, which took a picture.  
  
"So everything is fine then?" asked Ross.  
  
"Perfect" replied Dr Long. "Now about the sex?"  
  
Rachel looked at Ross, because after their discussion last time, She didn't want to just jump in and say 'yes' without asking him first.  
  
"Do you wanna find out Honey?" Rachel asked, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
Ross leaned in and kissed her "Yes. Whatever makes you happy Rach"  
  
"Thankyou" said Rachel, turning to face Dr Long "We'd like to know the sex"  
  
"Ok, Well if you look right here you should be able to tell yourself," said Dr Long, pointing at the screen.  
  
Ross and Rachel leaned forward and peered at the screen.  
  
"A Girl?" Ross asked inquiringly.  
  
Rachel was still staring at the screen. She could never make out anything on these Ultrasound Machines. "I don't know. What is it Dr Long?" "Congratulations, in 4 months you're going to have a Baby...Girl," said Dr Long, smiling widely.  
  
Rachel gasped and brought her hand to her mouth "A Girl? It's really a girl?"  
  
"It's really a girl," said Dr Long.  
  
Rachel burst into tears "I knew it" she sobbed.  
  
"Wow" said Ross "Another Little Girl"  
  
Ross bent down and picked up Isabella who was playing on the floor. "There's your baby Sister Isabella," he said, pointing at the screen.  
  
"Emmy?" she asked pointing at the screen.  
  
Rachel laughed, "No that's not Emma Honey, This is your baby sister"  
  
"Would you to like a copy of this video?" Dr Long asked.  
  
"Oh absolutely" said Ross.  
  
"That's fine. Now Rachel I would actually like to perform a few blood tests on you today if that's ok with you?" said Dr Long  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Just a few routine tests because you are nearly 35 and there is a higher risk of Downs Syndrome and other such things," replied Dr Long.  
  
"Ok. If you say so and I'm nearly 34 not 35" said Rachel. "I hate needles"  
  
"Honey, You'll be fine," said Ross "I'll hold your hand if you want"  
  
(Phoebe and Joey's Apartment)  
  
Joey is sitting watching a Knicks Game with Dylan. Dylan's got his Little Knicks Outfit on and is quietly dozing while Joey explains the game to him. Joey just keeps on talking not noticing that Dylan has fallen asleep until he hears some soft snoring coming from him.  
  
"Hey!" said Joey "Dylan, Wake up!"  
  
"Joey, you don't wake a sleeping baby honey," said Pheeb's "If he wakes up he'll scream bloody murder and it's nearly his naptime anyway"  
  
"But we were just getting to the good parts" moaned Joey "All I wanted to do was explain the game to my little man but No, He's gotta fall asleep now doesn't he!"  
  
"He's a Baby. That's what baby's do," explained Phoebe "God, He's only 3 months old anyway. You probably made him go to sleep with your boring conversation"  
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"You'll have to get that Joe. I really need the bathroom," said Phoebe, heading towards the toilet.  
  
Joey sighed and heaved his body out of the Recliner Chair, placing Dylan in his bouncer on the way to the door.  
  
He opened the door and a woman threw herself at him, kissing him on the lips.  
  
"HEY!" exclaimed Joey, pushing her away "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I've missed you so much" the woman murmured into his shoulder.  
  
"Well tell me who the hell you are and then I'll tell you if I missed you too" said Joey, standing an arms length away. He didn't recognise this girl at all.  
  
"It's me Joey," said the woman "How can you not know who I am?"  
  
"Bad Memory" said Joey "Who are you and what d you want from me?"  
  
"Kate! Remember from the play. We had a fantastic couple of days together and then I moved to LA and you said that you would wait for me" said the Woman "I'm back now so we can begin our life together"  
  
"Hold on!" said Joey, holding up his hands. "First of all, I never said I'd wait for you Kate, You left without even thinking of me. Second of all, I'm not the Joey Tribbiani you used to know anymore"  
  
"But you still love me don't you?" asked Kate, throwing her arms around Joey just as Phoebe walked out form the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on here?" Phoebe asked "And why are your hands all over my boyfriend?"  
  
Dylan, who was woken during all the commotion, started crying in his bouncer. Phoebe walked over and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"Your Boyfriend? What's going on here?" asked Kate "I come back and find my boyfriend with someone else and he has a baby!!"  
  
"Your Boyfriend????" exclaimed Phoebe "Joey, What does this crazy women want from us?"  
  
"Pheeb's, this is Kate. Remember how I met her during that play ages ago. The one who moved to LA and left me" explained Joey.  
  
"Oh that Bitch" said Phoebe "Yeah I remember her"  
  
"Whoa. Did you just call me a bitch?" Kate asked menacingly.  
  
"Yeah. I think so," replied Phoebe "Now you've got 1 minute to get your butt out of our apartment or you're really going to regret it"  
  
"I'm not leaving here without Joey. Joey, you said you'd wait for me. You loved me," said Kate, turning around and staring into Joey's eyes.  
  
"I never said that. I slept with a ton of woman after you anyways" said Joey "And that was years ago. I'm with Phoebe now and we have a baby. I don't love you anymore Kate"  
  
"I don't believe that Joey" said Kate "Remember that amazing night we had, right there in that bedroom?"  
  
"Oh god" muttered Phoebe  
  
"Kate, for the last time. I don't know what crazy pills you've been taking but we were over when you left for LA. I love Phoebe now" said Joey, almost feeling sorry for this crazy lady standing in front of him. She was definitely not the Kate that he used to know.  
  
"Did you hear that? He loves me now so I'm gonna give you one more minute to get out of here or else" said Phoebe, moving towards Kate.  
  
Kate started crying and ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Phew" said Joey wiping his brow "I'm sweating"  
  
"Why did she come back?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Because she's crazy and she thought that after all these years I would still love her" replied Joey "But she's very wrong because I'm in love with you"  
  
"Oh that's so sweet," said Phoebe "I was afraid I was going to have to kick some ass for a second there"  
  
"You would have kicked her butt for me?" asked Joey  
  
"Of course" replied Phoebe "One thing I learned on the streets, never let anyone step into your territory and never eat anything from the dumpster. I learned that one the hard way though"  
  
"I love you Phoebe," said Joey, kissing her gently.  
  
"I love you too Joey Tribbiani" replied Phoebe.  
  
(Cut to Central Perk) Ross, Rachel and Isabella are there, occupying the couch. Rachel is staring at the Ultrasound picture.  
  
"I knew it was a girl," said Rachel "I just had this feeling"  
  
"I thought it was a boy" Ross admitted "Dad's instinct I suppose you could say"  
  
"I really wanna go over to Monica and Chandler's to tell them but I don't want to risk getting any bugs," said Rachel  
  
"Do you want me to go and call Monica and see how things are? They might be feeling better by now" said Ross.  
  
"That'd be great Honey," said Rachel, kissing him as he got up off the couch. "I need to feed Isabella anyway"  
  
"Be back in a minute" said Ross.  
  
"Bella Come here Honey," said Rachel, putting her arms out for Bella who was sitting on the Little Stage area, looking out the window. She crawled over to her Mommy and Rachel opened a tin of Baby Food for her but it was too cold. She quickly grabbed Gunther who was walking past.  
  
"Gunther, Would you be able to put this in the Microwave for about 30 seconds?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure Rachel" said Gunther, before thinking to himself. 'Anything for you my love'  
  
Rachel pulled Isabella onto the couch next to her and they waited for Gunther to come back.  
  
"Here you are Rachel," he said when he returned, handing her the Jar.  
  
"Thanks Gunther. You're a Sweetie" Rachel said. Hey did you want to see a picture of our baby?"  
  
"I don't mind," said Gunther, leaning over the couch for a better look and inhaling the smell coming from Rachel's hair "Coconuts" he thought.  
  
"See. Isn't she beautiful? It's another girl, " said Rachel proudly.  
  
"Cute" said Gunther 'Just like you" he thought.  
  
Ross then came back and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I was just showing Gunther the ultrasound picture," said Rachel.  
  
"Great" replied Ross "Gunther, Can I grab a cup of Coffee please?"  
  
"No" said Gunther, walking away. Ross raised his eyebrows then shrugged his shoulders "I'll juts drink your then Honey"  
  
"No you won't" said Rachel, grabbing the cup out of his hands.  
  
"Monica said that the Babies haven't been sick since this morning and Chandler's feeling much better so we can go around in a few hours if we want" said Ross "She want's to clean the house first"  
  
"She's always on the go" said Rachel, as she carefully spooned food into Isabella's mouth. "Well we'll go around then. I really want to show her the Ultrasound and tell her about the baby"  
  
"Mmmm About that" said Ross slowly.  
  
"What about that?" said Rachel. "You told her we were having a girl didn't you?"  
  
"Sort of" said Ross "I'm sorry Honey. I didn't know you wanted to tell her and it's my news too. I was excited"  
  
"Thunder Stealer" said Rachel jokingly. "Oh well. I'll just tell her again when we get there won't I"  
  
"If you want to repeat the news then I guess you can," replied Ross.  
  
Rachel slapped him across the arm "I can because you spoiled it for me" she said "Now feed our daughter while I use the bathroom for the hundredth time"  
  
"Yes your highness" said Ross under his breath as Rachel lifted her body off the couch and headed through to the bathroom.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's Apartment)  
  
Joey, Phoebe and Dylan are visiting. Chandler is feeling much better and is as good as new.  
  
"So I answered the door and Kate was there," said Joey to Chandler.  
  
"Kate? As in hot Kate that you were in love with until she left you for LA?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Yeah! She threw herself at me and started kissing me and I didn't know what to do for a second there" said Joey  
  
"What did you do?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Well, I pushed her away from me and asked her who the hell she was because I didn't recognize her" said Joey "Then she told me she loved me and wanted us to begin our life together"  
  
"I can't believe this. Hot Kate comes back from LA looking for you. You are so lucky," said Chandler, checking to make sure Monica's not listening. "She was VERY, very hot"  
  
"Yeah. If I weren't with Phoebe I would be lucky.Maybe. She actually seemed a little crazier then when I last saw her. Must be that wild LA partying scene or something, I don't know," replied Joey "Hey did you watch the Knicks game?"  
  
"No, I was in bed. But you know what I realized?" replied Chandler "We haven't been to a Knicks Game since these babies were born. That is like 3 looonnng months"  
  
"I didn't realize," said Joey "We better go next week hey?"  
  
"Yeah. We can take Riley and Dylan with us, teach them a thing or two" said Chandler  
  
-Cut to Monica and Phoebe who are out on the Balcony, getting some fresh air.  
  
"And she's telling him how much she loves him blah blah blah and I was like 'Bitch, You've got one minute to get out of our Apartment or else I'm gonna kick your ass" said Phoebe "I scared her good"  
  
"Really? You said that?" asked Monica.  
  
"Yeah. No chippy's going to come into my house and try and take away my boyfriend" replied Phoebe.  
  
"Good for you" said Monica, as they headed back inside.  
  
They had just reached the kitchen when Ross and Rachel opened the front door.  
  
"Pheeb's, Monica, I'm having a girl," screamed Rachel as soon as she was inside.  
  
"Wow" said Phoebe, pulling her into a hug "Congratulations Rach"  
  
"I already knew Honey," said Monica, joining in the hug.  
  
"I know. Ross spoiled it but I wanted to tell you again," said Rachel "I'm so excited"  
  
"What about a Congratulations for me" said Ross, standing at the sidelines "I helped make her too"  
  
"Yeah" said Monica and Phoebe, turning back to Rachel.  
  
Ross slunk away, defeated and sat with Joey and Chandler on the couch.  
  
"So another girl hey?" said Joey.  
  
"Yeah" replied Ross.  
  
"You poor bastard" said Chandler.  
  
"Two girls. That's gotta suck" said Joey.  
  
"You've got two girls too Chandler" said Ross "Remember"  
  
"Yeah but I've got a son too so HA" replied Chandler.  
  
"I already have a son," said Ross "You remember Ben don't you?"  
  
Chandler and Joey looked at each other "Of course. How could we ever forget Ben?"  
  
"You forgot I had Ben didn't you?" asked Ross.  
  
"Little Bit" replied Joey and Chandler.  
  
"There's so many kids floating round here these days I get confused" said Joey "You people need to stop making babies"  
  
Rachel came over and sat on Ross's lap on the couch.  
  
He stifled a yelp with his fingers as she sat down. She was slightly heaver these days but still had a bony butt.  
  
"So do you guys wanna see the Ultrasound Video?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" said Chandler "Great" said Joey, both pulling bored faces behind her back.  
  
Monica and Phoebe both came and sat down to watch the video too. Isabella was sitting in Monica's lap, playing with her hair. Rachel popped the tape in "Here we go"  
  
The baby popped up on the screen.  
  
"There she is" said Rachel proudly. "Isn't she gorgeous"  
  
"Yeah. Beautiful" said Chandler "Even though all I see are wavy black lines but still"  
  
"Wavy Black lines my ass," said Rachel, getting back up and pointing at the TV. "There's her hand. See waving around there. There are her shoulders and head" Ross had pointed everything out to her at the Doctors so now she knew what she was looking at.  
  
"Oh I see," said Monica "She's beautiful guys"  
  
"Thankyou" said Ross.  
  
"There's her little Vagina," said Rachel.  
  
"Hey!!" said Joey "We don't need to be knowing that"  
  
"Grow up Joey" said Monica.  
  
The tape paused which meant it was finished and Rachel got up and took it out, putting it back in it's case.  
  
Crying was heard from the Nursery where Dylan was also resting.  
  
"I bet that it's either Dylan, Riley, Emma or Lily crying" said Phoebe "Who wants to bet with me?"  
  
"We'll be fine Pheeb's," said Monica, as she got up and her, Rachel and Phoebe went into the Nursery.  
  
"Before I forget, we need to get you guys some Tux's for the wedding" said Ross.  
  
"What wedding?" asked Joey  
  
"Mine and Rachel's Wedding" snapped Ross "In 4 months"  
  
"Oh that Wedding" said Joey "I'm just gonna wear the same one I wear for Monica and Chandler's if that's all right with you?"  
  
"You didn't wear a Tux at our Wedding" said Chandler  
  
"I didn't?" asked Joey  
  
"No you were your costume from that War movie you were filming at the time," replied Chandler "How could you not remember that? You had blood and gashes all over it"  
  
"Oh yeah. I did to," said Joey after a bit of thought "Well I guess I'll be needing something new then"  
  
"I want something new too" said Chandler.  
  
"Great. We'll have a look sometime soon then ok?" said Ross.  
  
"Yep. Sure" said Joey "Now shut up coz the game's back on"  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment-Night time)  
  
They're in Bed. Ross is reading as usual and Rachel's staring at the pages of 'What to expect when you're Expecting' and thinking hard.  
  
"Honey?" said Rachel.  
  
"Yeah?" said Ross, not taking his eyes away from his book.  
  
"Never Mind" said Rachel "Keep reading"  
  
"Ok" said Ross.  
  
Rachel sighed. He was supposed to say something like "No what were you going to say Sweetie?" He was supposed to take some interest in his Fiancée.  
  
She put her book on the nightstand and leaned over and began to kiss his stomach and chest through his T-Shirt. Moving slowly downwards.  
  
"Rach, I've got to finish this book for my lecture tomorrow" said Ross.  
  
"Fine" said Rachel as she moved back over to her side of the bed.  
  
She was so horny it wasn't funny and he wasn't interested. This happened to her at this exact time when she was Pregnant with Isabella only at that time she had no one to satisfy her cravings and now she does and he's not interested.  
  
She sat back, leaning her head against the headboard glumly. Her hands resting on her stomach, feeling her Little Girl kicking. She thought to her self 'I'm wearing this short and sexy satin nightgown. Why doesn't he want me? Is he crazy?' Then it hit her; he didn't want to have sex with her now that her belly was sticking out. He wasn't attracted to her anymore because she was fat.  
  
"Ross, Why don't you want to have sex with me?" she said suddenly, beginning to cry "Is it because I'm not attractive to you now that I'm fat?"  
  
Ross put his book down immediately and drew her into his arms.  
  
"God No. Oh Rach" he said, "You're not fat and you are so attractive. You will never be unattractive to me. You're the most beautiful woman in the world"  
  
"Then why won't you have sex with me?" she wailed "I need you so bad right now and I'm throwing myself at you and your not interested"  
  
"What? Are you like Horny or something?" said Ross.  
  
"YES!" said Rachel "My hormones are crazy right now and I'm as horny as hell and I try to initiate something with you and you don't want me"  
  
"I didn't know it was like that," said Ross "We can have sex if you want"  
  
"No I don't want you to have sex with me just because I'm complaining that I'm horny. I want you to have sex with me because you want to but you don't now that I'm fat. I don't turn you on anymore do I? Asked Rachel.  
  
"Great! This means no sex on the Wedding Night because I'm going to be twice as big then"  
  
"Rachel Stop. It's not that I think your fat. I think you're beautiful and I love they way you look when you are pregnant. It's nothing like that," said Ross, looking at his hands.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Rachel, getting kinda antsy.  
  
"I'm scared.I'm scared that we'll hurt the baby if we do anything" said Ross "I mean she's bigger now then when we last had sex and everything. She might be scared if she sees something big coming towards her"  
  
"Oh thank god for that," said Rachel "Ross, Do you think that I would be trying to get you to have sex with me if I knew that it could hurt the baby?"  
  
"I suppose not" Ross replied.  
  
"It won't hurt the baby in any way," said Rachel "As long as you're gentle"  
  
"Really?" asked Ross "Coz I don't wanna be responsible if she's brain damaged or something because my penis hit her in the head"  
  
Rachel laughed "Look, Don't worry about it if you're really that worried. I can wait until you can ask the Doctor or whatever. I didn't have sex the whole time when I was feeling like this with Isabella"  
  
"You had this with Isabella?" said Ross.  
  
"Oh Yeah. I was so horny for about a month there. I needed a man but of course there wasn't one so I just got over it" replied Rachel.  
  
"You could have asked me," said Ross.  
  
"Yeah. Like you would have had sex with me again. We weren't even together," said Rachel  
  
"I would have because I was still in love with you," said Ross "I was in love with you when we did it and you got pregnant but I was too scared to say anything. I was kind of hoping that after you did fall pregnant you would feel the same and maybe initiate something"  
  
"I did," said Rachel "I spent the whole first half of my pregnancy wishing that you were with me. Wishing that you were lying in bed next to me, feeling her kicking etc but then we moved in together and you were semi- there so it was ok, you just weren't sharing my bed"  
  
"I'm just glad I can be around for this one then," said Ross, leaning over and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Me too" Rachel replied.  
  
"And I don't want you to go through what you did with Isabella" said Ross.  
  
Rachel looked at him as he gently lay on top of her and began kissing her everywhere, all over her body. This what exactly what she needed.  
  
"Ross" she whispered as he lifted her nightgown over her head. "Thank you"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and said "I'd do anything for you. I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too" said Rachel.  
  
Suddenly they both felt the baby kicking in between them. Ross gasped, "What if she knows what we are doing?"  
  
"She owes her life to what we are about to do" said Rachel "Now get back to business"  
  
Ross leaned down and spoke to her stomach "Go Back to sleep Baby Girl" before continuing on from before. 


	18. Chapter 18

We've skipped forward like 3 months or so. It's now the week before the wedding. Just to refresh your memory if you're confused, Isabella is now 16 months old, Lily, Riley, Emma and Dylan are all 5 months or so old. Rachel is nearly 8 months pregnant.  
  
(Ross and Rachel's Apartment) Ross has just been for his final tuxedo fitting with Joey and Chandler.  
  
Ross walked into the lounge room to find Rachel lying on the floor with her shirt pulled up and Isabella sitting next to her with her sipper-cup balanced on Rachel's stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ross.  
  
"Oh Hi Rachel, How are you Sweetie. I'm fine how are you?" said Rachel.  
  
"Sorry. How are you sweetie? And what are you two doing? Why do you have a cup on your stomach?" said Ross, sitting on the couch next to them.  
  
"Hi" said Isabella to her Dad.  
  
"Hi Princess" Ross replied, kissing her head.  
  
"Watch my stomach," said Rachel "Look"  
  
Ross looked closely and saw the cup moving slowly up and down on.  
  
"What's doing that? Is that the baby kicking?" said Ross, moving onto the floor next to them.  
  
"Yeah and she's moving the cup," said Rachel.  
  
Isabella giggled and pointed to Rachel's stomach "Bubby"  
  
"What's that Bubby doing to Mommy?" said Ross with a laugh. "Wow, We've got a strong little girl don't we?"  
  
"Sure do," said Rachel, lifting the sup of her stomach and pulling herself up into a sitting position. "God, I'm exhausted. How was your day?"  
  
"Well we picked up the Tux's. After one more fitting they were good to go" said Ross "I also checked in at the Cake Place. Almost finished. The 3 tiers are done, One Mud Cake, One Traditional Fruit Cake and the other Orange Mud. They just need to put all the little flowers and that kind of stuff on"  
  
"Cake..I could really go some mud cake right now" said Rachel.  
  
"Do you want me to go out and get you some?" asked Ross.  
  
"Would you? Actually Do you know what? Monica was making Mud Cake last night so why don't we just go over there and steal some of her's?" said Rachel  
  
"All right" said Ross, picking up Isabella and recoiling at the smell "What did you two have for lunch? That's disgusting"  
  
"Why? Is it really smelly?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah Huh. We'll be right back won't we Sweetie?" said Ross, heading towards the Nursery.  
  
Rachel pulled herself up wearily and sat on the couch. She was exhausted between all the wedding plans and carrying this baby. It wasn't easy.  
  
Ross came back through with a clean smelling Isabella. He put her on the couch next to Rachel where she lay down and rested her head on Rachel's stomach.  
  
"What do you think we should call the baby Isabella? You like Molly like Mommy don't you?" said Rachel.  
  
"Molly?? I don't really like Molly," said Ross. "Molly-Lolly, No way"  
  
"Well that's 2 to 1, I'm sorry you're voted out. Bye Bye" said Rachel.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, now hurry up if you want that Mud Cake. Chandler said that they have a Doctors appointment for Riley at 5" said Ross, getting up and grabbing his coat from the coat stand.  
  
"Ok, Ok" said Rachel, trying to heave her body of the couch "Help me here please"  
  
Ross bent down and helped her up. He rubbed her stomach as she stood up "You're Huge"  
  
"I know, Dr Long thinks she might be an 9 pounder," said Rachel.  
  
"Well good luck pushing that one out" said Ross with a laugh.  
  
"Ha Ha and seen as I'm already stretched out from that one it shouldn't be that hard" said Rachel.  
  
"Come on" said Ross, grabbing Rachel's hand as they left the apartment.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's)  
  
Chandler is sitting on the floor next to the babies who are sitting on their play mat surrounded by toys but not really playing with any of them.  
  
Ross and Rachel are walking towards the door of the Apartment; Rachel is throwing names at Ross.  
  
"Hannah, Kaitlyn, Alyssa, Bethany, Skylar, Savannah, Hailey, Courteney, Olivia, Madelyn, Paige, Marlie..Oh Marlie's cute"  
  
"Marlie? For a girl? You've got to be kidding me. Bob Marley?" said Ross as they reached the door.  
  
"Well I don't hear you coming up with some better ones," said Rachel as they entered the Apartment. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey, What are you doing here?" said Monica.  
  
"Couldn't keep away from me Ross?" said Chandler jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, That's why we're here," replied Ross in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Rachel headed straight over for the fridge "Mon, Do you have any of that Mud Cake left?"  
  
"Yeah, 3rd Shelf" said Monica.  
  
"Cravings" said Ross, putting Isabella down and sitting next to Chandler.  
  
"Fair enough. At least she's craving something good" said Monica.  
  
"Yeah, You craved Pickles dipped in melted chocolate," said Chandler pulling a face.  
  
"Oh this is sooo good" said Rachel, sitting down on the couch with a huge slab of cake. Ross moved over to make some room for her.  
  
"Did you leave me any cake Sweetie?" asked Monica.  
  
"Yeah, There's a sliver," replied Rachel. "Ross was going to buy me some but I thought since you are so beautiful I'd come over here and eat your cake and see what is going on with my good friend Monica"  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Rachel. You just wanted to eat my cake," said Monica.  
  
"I know" Rachel admitted.  
  
"So how are the wedding plans going?" asked Monica as she spoon-fed Emma some mashed goo.  
  
"Good. I think," said Rachel "Ross has been taking care of a lot of them. I'm dead on my feet these days. I don't know what's wrong with me"  
  
"Is there anything you want us to do?" asked Chandler "I never got to help with our Wedding Plans that much so It would mean a lot to me"  
  
"It's pretty much done," said Ross "Cake's nearly finished. Flowers need to be picked up on the day. All the invites are back. We've had 150 acceptances and only 5 guests can't make it"  
  
"Yeah two of them being my sisters" said Rachel "I can't believe neither of them are coming to my wedding. They are both so self centered. Let's see if they come and see me in Hospital when I have this baby coz I didn't see either of their faces last time"  
  
"It's ok Rachel," said Ross. "Once a mood swing starts, it sticks around for the whole day. I try and calm her down before that happens"  
  
Chandler laughed "Good thinking Buddy"  
  
"Rachel do you want a Bachelorette Party or anything?" asked Monica  
  
"No, Seriously I don't think I have the energy," said Rachel "What I would like though is a day of being pampered like massages, facials, manicures. That would be so great if I can fit my stomach on the table"  
  
"Ross, What about you?" said Chandler "Even though you've had at least two of them. Do you want another?"  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about it" replied Ross "I'm getting a bit old for all that"  
  
"Fair enough. Means me and Joe don't have to organize anything" said Chandler.  
  
"Why don't we do it tomorrow then?" said Monica "You, me and Pheeb's can go to that resort type place on Long Island. They do Mud baths, Sea Weed wraps and all sorts of other great things"  
  
"Mud Baths? Why would you want to bathe in Mud. Isn't the point of baths to get yourself clean?" asked Chandler. "I can make you guys a Mud Bath. I'll just go down to Central Park and get some dirt and mud and there you go"  
  
"Mon, That would be great" said Rachel "And mud baths are great for your skin. They really clean out your pores"  
  
"Well just don't think you're getting in bed with me tomorrow night then" said Ross.  
  
"Well in that case. I'll sleep in bed and you can have the couch. I'm pregnant so I get comfort" retorted Rachel.  
  
"Great. I can't wait," said Monica, the smile wiped off her face when Emma knocked the spoon out of her hand and sent baby food flying. "My carpet!!"  
  
"What are we going to do with the kids?" asked Rachel "What's the point of going out to relax if we've got 4 crying babies and one sweet little toddler with us?"  
  
"Well..." Said Monica, looking towards the guys "We could make them baby- sit but remember what happened last time? They got tipsy and then fell asleep" "We were not tipsy," stated Chandler "It's very tiring looking after babies"  
  
"Whatever" said Rachel "You guys are going to mind the babies tomorrow while we get a well earned rest and you are not going to drink or fall asleep. You're going to entertain them and we will know when we come home if you just sat them down and left them there. We can tell if they've been bored"  
  
"I'm sure you can," said Chandler  
  
"Hey Monica, What do you think of the name Marlie?" asked Rachel  
  
"Marlie?" said Monica "That's awful. Who would name their child after Bob Marley?"  
  
"That was a name we were considering actually" said Rachel.  
  
"Ahem. WE were considering it? I don't think so. You were considering it" interrupted Ross.  
  
"And it's great" said Monica "Beautiful name"  
  
(Cut to the next morning)  
  
Monica and Chandler's Apartment. Monica is drilling Chandler yet again about minding the Babies.  
  
"So they're a bit older this time Honey. They are going to need to be entertained," said Monica  
  
"And I know how to do that. Just put them in their Vibrating Chairs and we're good to go" replied Chandler  
  
Monica rolled her eyes "Play with them!! Talk to your children for god sakes" "They'll have a nap at about 2pm after their lunchtime bottle which you give them after they've had their food"  
  
"I know all this," said Chandler "I'm perfectly competent to look after my kids"  
  
"Chandler, Where do we keep the thermometer?" asked Monica, with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Ahh, in the bathroom?" said Chandler.  
  
"WRONG" said Monica "In the Nursery, in the 3rd Drawer"  
  
"Ok" said Chandler as Ross and Rachel came in.  
  
"Wow Rachel, you look really nice," said Monica.  
  
Rachel was wearing a Knee Length Black skirt and a clingy white tank top.  
  
"Thanks" Rachel replied "I figured this is probably the last time I'll go out as a 'single, non-married women' so I've gotta look nice. Never know who I might see"  
  
"I'm right here," said Ross, clearing his throat  
  
"I know," replied Rachel, kissing him.  
  
"Are we ready?" said Monica. "We've got to bang on Pheeb's door when we are ready"  
  
"Why?" asked Rachel, her hands resting on her stomach  
  
"Because her and Joey are doing something that they don't want us to see so we've gotta bang before we enter"  
  
"Maybe Joey's getting a bang," joked Ross  
  
"Come on. Let's go," said Rachel. She bent down and kissed Isabella, who was standing shyly with her arms around Ross's legs. "Mommy will see you soon. Have a good day with Daddy"  
  
"Bye Mama" said Isabella.  
  
"Now you know what to do Chandler?" asked Monica before she walked out the door.  
  
"Monica. Get out" said Chandler "I K-N-O-W what to do"  
  
"Good. I love you," said Monica "Bye "  
  
Rachel kissed Ross passionately "Love you "  
  
"I love you too Sweetie" said Ross as she left. "Ok, Isabella, Here's Elmo and some other toys, Daddy's going to settle you over here ok?"  
  
"Otay" she replied sitting down on the floor with her toys.  
  
"You are soo lucky" said Chandler "I've got to entertain Lily, Riley and Emma. You can just put Isabella down and she'll entertain herself by eating the carpet or something"  
  
"Yeah, It's because she's older I suppose. I don't know why they think that we wouldn't want to mind the kids all the time I like spending time with Isabella" said Ross.  
  
"Me too. It's not like I had to be bribed to do this today. I'm not Joey," said Chandler.  
  
"Who said my name?" said Joey as he entered the apartment carrying Dylan.  
  
"No one" said Ross "Did you and Phoebe have fun?"  
  
"Hell yeah" said Joey with a laugh.  
  
(The Resort where Phoebe, Rachel and Monica are going)  
  
The girls are all in Mud Baths separated by Bamboo room dividers.  
  
"Oh this is sooo good" said Phoebe "I can almost feel everything being sucked out of my pores"  
  
"I know," said Monica "My skin feels so nice"  
  
"It feels great but my stomach is so big, it's not underneath the mud," said Rachel.  
  
"Oh well, It's only gonna shrink soon anyways" said Phoebe.  
  
"Hopefully" replied Rachel. "Listen I don't know about you guys but I'm just about ready for my massage"  
  
"Ok" said Monica.  
  
They all got out of their respective baths and wrapped themselves in fluffy robes.  
  
"Man is this going to stain," said Monica, looking down at the Mud Covered Robe "Yuck"  
  
They ducked under the steaming hot showers, which washed all the mud away, out of their pores then went under a cold shower to close their pores.  
  
"Where is the massage room?" asked Rachel as they wandered around the place in clean Robes "It's so beautiful here isn't it?"  
  
"I know, how amazing are these fountains?" said Phoebe running her hand across polished stone.  
  
"Here we go," said Monica as they came to a door with a sign that said 'Buffay, Geller and Green'  
  
"Aren't we special" giggled Phoebe "It's like we're Rock stars with our own dressing rooms"  
  
They entered the room and saw three massage beds lined up, a divider in between each. The room had small water features placed around it and plants.  
  
"Wow" said Rachel.  
  
A girl entered the room and told them to lie down and get comfortable and the masseuses will be with them soon.  
  
"Ooh Mine" said Phoebe, claiming the bed closest to the window. They all lay down, covering their bodies with towels, and waited for the Masseuses.  
  
"These are so comfortable," moaned Monica "I could fall asleep on one of these babies"  
  
"Do you know what are also really comfortable?" said Rachel "The tables in the Ob/Gyn's"  
  
"Oh I agree," said Monica.  
  
They heard the door open so they all put their heads down in the holes and waited.  
  
Rachel soon felt a pair of smooth hands on her back, And lavender oil being drizzled on.  
  
"Hi, My name is Tag and I'll be massaging you today" said the Man.  
  
Rachel immediately stiffened. TAG was massaging her. Tag who Phoebe mistakenly thought was Isabella's father. He who wanted to get back together wither until he found out she was pregnant. She knew his voice anywhere.  
  
He obviously didn't recognize her body or the back of her head or anything because he just kept on massaging her  
  
"Is something the matter," said Tag "You're a little stiff"  
  
Rachel turned her head around "Hi Tag"  
  
"Rachel!!" he exclaimed, moving away from the table, "I didn't know it was you. How have you been?"  
  
"Well. Slightly busy actually" she replied. She pulled the bathrobe around her and sat up on the table, exposing her stomach through the robe.  
  
"I see," said Tag "Congratulations but weren't you pregnant last time I saw you?"  
  
"Yeah, Isabella's 16 months old now" said Rachel "And I'm now 8 months with another girl"  
  
"That's great," said Tag "If you don't mind me asking. Who's the father?"  
  
"That would be Ross," said Rachel.  
  
"Ross?? The Palaeontology dude?" asked Tag.  
  
"That's the only Ross that you and I both know so yes," said Rachel "We're also getting married next week"  
  
"How exciting. Although I didn't see that coming," said Tag. "So I guess you've got your family that you wanted before you're 35 then?"  
  
"Looks that way doesn't it?" said Rachel  
  
"Rach, I'm sorry for the way I reacted when I saw you and wanted to try again until you told me you were having a baby. I guess I'm not as grown up as I thought," said Tag.  
  
"No harm done" said Rachel "I'm so happy now. Everything worked out how I could have wanted it too"  
  
"That's good then," said Tag, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"How long have you been a Masseuse?" asked Rachel "What happened to Tag the Assistant?"  
  
"I wanted to try something new" said Tag "I've been doing this for about a year"  
  
"How's everything else with you?" asked Rachel "Are you seeing anybody?"  
  
"Not at the moment" admitted Tag "It took me awhile to start dating other people"  
  
"Oh ok then," said Rachel "Know what! I might just go and get dressed now and I'll wait for my friends out there"  
  
"Are you sure" asked Tag "I can still give you a massage. Don't leave on my account"  
  
"No, I'm just not feeling very comfortable. The baby's kicking the hell out of me too so I'm just going to go" said Rachel "It was great seeing you again Tag"  
  
"It was great to see you too Rach" he replied "Good Luck with.. Everything"  
  
"Thanks" said Rachel "Bye"  
  
She exited the room and sat down on a bench outside in the fresh air. That was very uncomfortable.  
  
Half an hour later Monica and Phoebe joined her outside.  
  
"Are you ok Rach?" asked Phoebe "I didn't even know Tag was a masseuse"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I don't know. You just look kind off strange," said Monica  
  
"It was just a shock seeing Tag. It's been two years since I last saw him and A LOT has changed since then" said Rachel "No feelings what so ever. I swear"  
  
"We didn't mean that," said Monica "We know how much you love Ross" "Good!" said Rachel standing up "Now I'm going to go and get a facial now. What about you two?"  
  
"Absolutely" said Monica and Phoebe as they followed Rachel back inside the doors.  
  
2 hours later Rachel returned home to her and Ross's Apartment, All refreshed and relaxed again.  
  
She walked in the door and saw Ross and Isabella sitting on the couch watching Teletubbies. She threw her bag on the table and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Honey" said Ross, leaning over and kissing her "How was your day?"  
  
"Great" said Rachel, pulling Isabella onto her knee "Hey Princess, Did you miss Mommy today?"  
  
"That's good" said Ross "Why are you acting strange?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just saw Tag today. He was my Masseuse," said Rachel.  
  
"Tag?" said Ross "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. We just talked and he told me how sorry he was for reacting how he did last time I saw him," said Rachel.  
  
"Ok, did you tell him about us?" said Ross, switching the TV off with the remote.  
  
"Well it's not hard to see that I'm pregnant and he asked who the father was and I told him you and that we were getting married and He said Congratulations and that was it," said Rachel, "I swear"  
  
"That's good Rachel. I'm glad that you saw him and sorted out anything that needed to be. I don't want us getting married if there is still some lingering feelings there" said Ross, stroking her face.  
  
"None at all" said Rachel "My heart is set on you"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Ross. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, running his hands along her arms  
  
"Wow that Mud Bath does make your skin feel soft"  
  
"Told you," said Rachel with a grin. "Did you realize that a week from today. That is in 7 days, I'm going to be your wife?"  
  
"I did realize that and I can't wait. The moment they declare us Husband and Wife is going to be the most happiest moment of my life" said Ross "But I also can't wait for the Wedding Night"  
  
"Really?" said Rachel "What makes you think we can't have a wedding night tonight?"  
  
"That is a great idea," said Ross, jumping off the couch and helping Rachel up.  
  
"Just be gentle," warned Rachel "She's been turning somersaults today"  
  
"That I can do," said Ross.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they walked through to the Nursery and placed Isabella, who had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms in her crib and then headed through to their bedroom. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this fan fic besides Isabella, Lily, Emma, Riley and Dylan. I also don't own the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias or I finally found someone by Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams.  
  
(14th of February, 2003-Valentine's Day) Ross and Rachel's Wedding.  
  
The Ceremony is about to begin.  
  
Rachel was standing, just outside the door, waiting to walk down the aisle with her father. Nervously fixing her veil and adjusting her Strapless white dress, which clung to her bulging belly. Her hair was flowing down her back and she looked beautiful. The baby was turning somersaults in her stomach, maybe she was as nervous as her mother.  
  
Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler are preparing to walk on their cue. Monica is already crying.  
  
"Mon, Your gonna ruin your make-up" said Rachel, patting her tears away gently.  
  
"I know but you look so beautiful," said Monica "I'm so incredibly happy for you Rach and I just want to tell you how much I love you"  
  
"Aww" said Rachel "I love you too Monica"  
  
"Me too" said Phoebe. All the girls had a bit of a group hug.  
  
Isabella was sitting on the floor, eating a Rose Petal from her little basket; they had decided that Isabella could walk in front of Rachel and her father with Ben dropping Rose Petals along the way.  
  
"Honey, You look so beautiful today," said Mr Green as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Dad" she replied giving him a nervous smile before quickly bending down and grabbing the petal out of Isabella's mouth  
  
"Honey, Don't eat the flowers" said Rachel.  
  
"I can't believe my Little Girl's getting married, I always knew you would be the first one to get married Rachel and I really couldn't be any happier that it's to Ross and I really mean that" said Mr Green.  
  
"Well, I couldn't be any happier either, I'm about to marry the love of my life, I'm so happy, I could cry" Rachel replied. "In fact, I think I am going to"  
  
"Don't cry now Honey, You'll ruin your make up" said Mr Green with a laugh.  
  
"Now, Little Miss Bella, Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" He asked Isabella who had wrapped her arms around his legs.  
  
"Me walk now Poppy" she replied picking up her basket.  
  
"That's right Isabella, Now remember what Mommy told you before" said Rachel picking Isabella up into her arms.  
  
"Who am I kidding, She's 1 and a half years old, She's too young for this" said Rachel with a laugh. "Now Pumpkin, You just hold Ben's hand and walk towards Daddy ok, Just like we practiced yesterday"  
  
"Otay" Isabella replied putting her arms out towards her poppy.  
  
"She'll be fine," said Mr Green, putting Isabella back on her feet.  
  
"Are you ready Ben?" asked Chandler "Got everything you need to have"  
  
"Yep. 2 rings and one Baby Sister. We're good to go," said Ben  
  
"Great because it's time," said Monica "See you up there Rach"  
  
The sounds of orchestra music is flowing through the room as Monica and Phoebe begin walking down the aisle, Monica on Chandler's arm and Phoebe on Joey's. Chandler and Joey look handsome in their tuxedos, while Monica and Phoebe are wearing gorgeous light blue, strapless bridesmaid gowns.  
  
Chandler took his place next to Ross, who was standing very quietly.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe and Joey had reached the top of the aisle and took their places, a symphony began playing and everyone stood up and looked towards the door.  
  
"Ready Sweetie?" asked Mr Green handing Rachel her bouquet of Lilies.  
  
"I'm ready" Rachel replied, taking hold of his arm as the doors opened. Ben took hold of Isabella's hand and they began to walk down the aisle, Rachel and her Father followed seconds later.  
  
Ross, who was standing at the top of the aisle, tuned his head as soon as the music changed and what he saw took his breath away. He was absolutely lost for words at what he saw.  
  
He saw his Baby Girl toddling down the aisle, holding onto Ben's hand, throwing Rose Petals everywhere, stopping on the way up to pick one back up and put it in her mouth followed by Rachel, who was walking very slowly behind her, Looking straight ahead at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, She looks so beautiful, Doesn't she" said Phoebe to Monica, who was still crying.  
  
"She does" Monica replied, glancing over at his brother who was entranced by what he was seeing. This was the first time she had ever seen him look so happy she thought to her self, all his dreams were coming true.  
  
Rachel and her father reached the top of the aisle.  
  
"She's all your's Ross" Mr Green said, smiling up at his future son in law.  
  
He went back and picked up Isabella who had stopped halfway down and was sitting down eating Rose Petals and then took his seat at the front, next to Mrs Green.  
  
"I'm speechless" Ross said as he took Rachel's hand, "You look amazing".  
  
"You look pretty amazing yourself" Rachel replied, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Ross replied and they turned around to face the minister.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to join Ross and Rachel in the bonds of Holy Matrimony" (You will have to excuse this as I have no idea what gets said at Wedding's, so I'm having my best shot, while watching TOW Monica and Chandler's wedding)  
  
"We will proceed straight to the vows, Ross repeat after me, I Ross, take thee Rachel, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do us part"  
  
"I Ross, take thee Rachel as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health till death do us part" repeated Ross, staring deep into Rachel's eyes which were welling up with tears.  
  
"Rachel repeat after me, I Rachel, take thee Ross as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.  
  
"I Rachel, take thee Ross as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do us part" said Rachel, her voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Isabella, who began wailing "Momma", interrupted them. She began reaching out to Rachel from her place in Mr Green's lap. Rachel motioned to her dad, who passed Isabella into Rachel's arms where she immediately stopped crying.  
  
"Shall I continue now?" asked the minister.  
  
"Yes, continue please" Ross answered.  
  
"May we have the rings please?" asked the minister.  
  
Phoebe passed the ring to Rachel and Joey did the same to Ross.  
  
"Rachel, this ring symbolizes my love for you, now and forever," said Ross as he placed the ring onto Rachel's finger.  
  
"Ross, this ring symbolizes my love for you, now and forever," said Rachel as she slid the ring onto Ross's finger as best as she could, while balancing Isabella on her hip.  
  
"By the power invested in me, and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride".  
  
Ross lifted Rachel's veil and whispered in her ear "I'll always love you Rachel" before kissing her tenderly on the lips sandwiching Isabella in between them.  
  
Everyone stood up as the happy couple kissed; the sounds of Hero by Enrique Iglesias filled the room.  
  
"Let me be your hero, Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away your pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away".  
  
Ross broke the kiss and leant down and kissed Isabella on the head. He wiped away the tears on Rachel's face before grabbing her hand and they walked back down the aisle.  
  
The New Mr and Mrs Geller had just begun their new life.  
  
(Reception)  
  
The reception is being held in a beautiful Ball Room. There are tables all around the edges adorned with bunches of Lilies and a Dance floor in the middle in front of the stage. The guests have just enjoyed a delicious meal of Salmon with sides and a selection of desserts.  
  
The Bridal Party were occupying a long table to one side. Ross and Rachel in the middle. Then Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Ben and Isabella in a highchair next to Monica.  
  
Ross stood up and tapped his glass, to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he said.  
  
Everyone quietened down.  
  
"First of all I just want to say Thank you so much to you all for being here on myself and Rachel's special day. It makes our day even more special knowing that everyone close to us is here, sharing in our Joy"  
  
There was a round a clapping from the guests.  
  
Next he turned and faced Rachel.  
  
"Rachel I knew from the first day that I met you, the first time I looked into those big blue eyes, that you were the one for me. That you were the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. That was the moment that my love for you started and throughout all these years, all the ups and downs we've been through together, that love has never faded"  
  
Rachel was lost for words. Tears began to roll down her face as she listened.  
  
"We may not be the most perfect couple, we may drive each other crazy for the most part but I want you to know that I love you and our 2 beautiful girls beyond belief and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
He bent down and pulled Rachel off her seat and kissed her gently.  
  
"Rachel, my beautiful wife. May I have this dance, our first dance as a married couple?"  
  
"You may," said Rachel, putting her hand out to Ross.  
  
The Band began to play 'I finally found someone' by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand.  
  
'I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;  
  
I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...  
  
It started over coffee, we started out as friends;  
  
It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...  
  
This time is different;  
  
la la la la It's all because of you!  
  
It's better than it's ever been;  
  
Cuz we can talk it through;  
  
my favourite line was 'Can I call you sometime?'  
  
It's all you had to say...  
  
To take my breath away...  
  
This is it!  
  
Oh, I finally found someone; someone to share my life; I finally found the one - to be with every night;  
  
Cause whatever I do  
  
it's just got to be you!  
  
My life has just begun, I finally found someone...'  
  
Ross grabbed hold of her hand and led her onto the dance floor where they began to glide across the floor.  
  
"Have you had lesson's Honey?" asked Rachel, as Ross led her around the dance floor.  
  
"Noo. Ok maybe just a little bit. I just wanted our first dance to be special," admitted Ross.  
  
"That was very sweet of you," said Rachel, kissing Ross.  
  
Suddenly Rachel moaned and squeezed Ross's hand tightly. "No, Not now. Please not now"  
  
"What? What's the matter?" said Ross, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"My water just broke," she said loudly.  
  
Upon hearing that, One hundred guests who were watching them dancing rushed to her side.  
  
"NOW?" Ross exclaimed, turning around in a panic to face the guests that were standing behind him.  
  
"Now" said Rachel "Ohh God, She's coming"  
  
"NOW?" said Ross again.  
  
"No tomorrow Ross" snapped Rachel, clearly in pain as a contraction rushed through her body.  
  
"Ross. You've got to get her to the hospital now" said Monica.  
  
"Ok. That I know," said Ross, grabbing Rachel around the waist. "So I guess there's definitely no sex tonight then is there?"  
  
Rachel looked at him with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"So I guess we have to leave the party now too then?" asked Joey "Man, They haven't even served the cake yet"  
  
"Joey!!" said Phoebe "I'll pick you up a cake on the way to the hospital ok?"  
  
"You're the best," replied Joey.  
  
"Everyone make some room please. Back it up" said Monica, waving her arms around.  
  
Chandler walked up to the microphone on the stage. "Ok everyone. Slight change of plans. Instead of finishing their first dance as a married couple, Mr and Mrs Geller are going to go and have a baby so if you would all like to give them a congratulatory round of applause; they will be leaving right now. But all you people can just continue on partying. I don't think Ross and Rachel will mind. Monica, We can stay and party too can't we?"  
  
"No you can't stay and party Chandler. Jesus" said Monica, before turning back to Rachel "I'll get Isabella and Ben and we'll meet you there ok Honey?"  
  
"Ok, thankyou.Owww" said Rachel  
  
"Well isn't this a whole lot of good luck Baby" said Rachel's father, coming to her side.  
  
"Yeah, Great Luck," said Rachel "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Probably in a cupboard somewhere with some man" replied her father, looking around.  
  
"Daddy!!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Honey" said Ross "Well take the Limousine"  
  
"Look after my daughter Geller" said Dr Green.  
  
Ross and Rachel exited the ballroom and walked to where the Limousine that was supposed to be taking them on their Honeymoon was waiting.  
  
"Hey" said Ross to the driver as he helped Rachel into the car, trying to push the train of her dress in.  
  
"Hey, Why are you leaving the party so early? Can't wait to get on the Honeymoon??" said the driver, turning around and winking.  
  
"Actually we're having a baby so we need to get to New York University Hospital ok" said Ross.  
  
"Like Right Now" said Rachel, her face pasty as she held onl, her face pasty as she held onaid the driver as he sped off.  
  
15 minutes later the limousine came screaming up to the entrance of the Hospital and Ross jumped out and help Rachel out. He grabbed a wheelchair from near the door and Rachel sat down. Ross began to push her through the doors, nearly slamming into an Elderly Couple.  
  
"Ross, I want to get there alive," snapped Rachel.  
  
They stopped at the Desk of the Maternity Ward.  
  
"Excuse me, this is Rachel Green, No Rachel Geller. Her water broke about 25 minutes ago," said Ross, to a Nurse at the desk.  
  
"Where were you? A costume Party?" said the Nurse jokingly.  
  
"No today is my Wedding Day. My water broke in the middle of the god damn reception and if you do not hurry up and get my Doctor down here you're gonna be sorry" said Rachel "Owww. Ross...Get Dr Long"  
  
"Ok Sweetie, Would you page Dr Long now for crying out loud. My Wife's in labour here and you're cracking jokes," said Ross.  
  
"OK, Let's get you to an exam room and check your progress" said another Nurse who came along. She wheeled Rachel into an exam room as the Receptionist paged Dr Long.  
  
(Examination Room)  
  
Dr Long arrived at did an internal on Rachel who was out of her wedding dress and settled in bed.  
  
"You're 7cm dilated Rachel" she said.  
  
"Already? 7cm already?" asked Rachel  
  
"Yes. She's progressing much faster then Isabella so it shouldn't be long" said Dr Long. She looked at the chair and noticed the Wedding Dress "Well, I see Congratulations are in order then? Did you get through the ceremony?"  
  
"Yeah. My water broke in the middle of our first dance" said Rachel "Very fun stuff"  
  
"Why is this happening?" asked Ross "She's not due for another 3 or 4 weeks?"  
  
"These things happen sometimes but I'm not worried about the baby at all. Last check up she was a healthy 7lb so it might be a blessing that she's coming earlier or else Rachel might have experienced a lot of discomfort" said Dr Long.  
  
"Are you sure that she's gonna be ok?" said Rachel with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I know she's going to be fine. I'll be back in about half an hour to check your progress ok," said Dr Long, heading towards the door.  
  
"Ok Thankyou" said Rachel.  
  
"Ross, I can't believe this is happening to us! Today of all days" said Rachel "I'm supposed to be enjoying my self right now. Not lying in bed in labour"  
  
"Relax. This just means that our Day is going to be even more special," said Ross "Hopefully she's here before midnight and then her birthday will be our Wedding Anniversary"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. God I can't believe I'm going to have my girl in my arms sometime soon" said Rachel.  
  
Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler all entered the room, still in their Tux's and Bridesmaid Dresses. Joey was eating a slab of Mud Cake.  
  
"Hi, How are you feeling?" said Monica as she entered with Isabella in her arms.  
  
"Mommy" said Isabella, reaching out for Rachel.  
  
"Hi Honey" said Rachel, giving the baby a kiss. "Like Crap, Hannah's definitely on her way, 7cm dilated"  
  
"Hannah?" said Ross "We hadn't decided on that"  
  
"Shut up" said Rachel, putting her hand in front of Ross's face.  
  
"7 cm already?" exclaimed Phoebe "Your water broke like an hour ago"  
  
"I know," said Rachel "And if things keep going this way we might have a baby tonight"  
  
"We left everyone at the Plaza, Still partying" said Chandler.  
  
"I don't see why we had to leave" said Joey "I mean it took like 47 hours last time, Who's to say it's going to be different this time. I could still be having fun"  
  
"Joey you got your cake so stop complaining" said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh isn't that nice. I'm lying here in pain and my family and friends are still enjoying themselves," said Rachel "Did you bring the presents?"  
  
"No why?" asked Phoebe  
  
"You left the presents there?" cried Rachel "What if people steal them?"  
  
"Who is going to want to steal your wedding presents?" said Monica "You know everyone that's there"  
  
"Well for starters that bitch from High School, what's her name? Sharon Wellington, I don't even know why I invited that kleptomaniac" said Rachel "She has serious problems"  
  
She screwed her face up in pain and gripped Ross's Hand as another contraction controlled her body "Oww, Painkillers. Need Painkillers"  
  
"Breath Honey, Just relax ok," said Ross, smoothing Rachel's hair "We'll worry about presents later. Let's concentrate on having our baby for now"  
  
"Easy for you to say" snapped Rachel "You don't have to push this 7lb baby out your vagina. I'm going to need like 100 stitches if she's as big as they say. Maybe I should ask for a C-Section, Just cut me open and bring her on out"  
  
Joey was turning slightly green, as he ate his cake "I think I'm gonna go outside for just a second" he said, before turning around and rushing out the room.  
  
"Where's Emma, Riley, Lily and Dylan?" asked Ross.  
  
"We left them with Mom and Dad, They decided they were going to go home and they asked if they could take them" said Monica. "Oh and Ben decided he would wait until tomorrow to see the baby, He didn't want to hang around for hours so we dropped him at Carol and Susan's"  
  
"You left Mom and Dad in charge of 4 babies?" said Ross "Are you crazy?"  
  
"I have a lot of faith in Jack and Judy," said Chandler "A whole lot of...non-faith"  
  
"They're going to need a whole lot of luck with the mood Dylan was in when I left him," said Phoebe "He's teething, I think"  
  
Rachel began to moan and breathe deeply as another contraction came "Oh god"  
  
Ross rubbed her arm and breathed through it with her "Nearly over, nearly there"  
  
"Why weren't you that supportive when I was in labour?" Monica asked Chandler "You were screaming every time I had a contraction"  
  
"Was not!" said Chandler, He turned to Ross "Have you ever had those sympathy pains?"  
  
Dr Long came in the check on Rachel.  
  
"Just Mom and Dad in here for now please" she said. "Sorry Guys"  
  
"That's ok," said Monica "I'll bring Bella back in when she's finished ok?"  
  
"Thanks Mon" said Ross.  
  
"Back soon Rach" said Phoebe "Have fun"  
  
"Yeah" replied Rachel.  
  
"How are you feeling Rachel?" asked Dr Long as she felt up underneath the sheets. "Wow, You're nearly 9cm now"  
  
"I can't take this anymore" moaned Rachel "I need some painkillers or some thing. Just give me something to hurry her up a little bit"  
  
"I'm afraid you are too far progressed for any painkillers," said Dr Long "You're going to have to grin and bare it"  
  
"WHAT???" snapped Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, You don't need painkillers," said Ross comfortingly "A natural childbirth is always best"  
  
"What the hell do you know?" said Rachel angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" said Ross, standing up and moving away from the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Rachel, but there's nothing we can do now," said Dr Long "I doubt that it will be much longer. I see you being 10cm within the hour"  
  
"I knew I should have drunk at the reception. Then I would have been so wasted I wouldn't have felt a thing" said Rachel.  
  
"Just for the record" said Ross to Dr Long "She goes a little crazy when she's in labour. She hasn't drunk alcohol the entire pregnancy and we are not bad parents"  
  
Dr Long smiled. "I understand Rachel but just relax, breath through each contraction and get some rest now. I'll be back in another half hour"  
  
"She knows nothing," said Rachel as Dr Long left the room.  
  
"No, She's only a fantastic Obstetrician who successfully delivered your first daughter but she knows nothing at all," said Ross sarcastically.  
  
"Do you want me to start on you too?" snapped Rachel "It's getting that way"  
  
"No, Actually I'm just going to go outside for a minute" said Ross "Give you some space"  
  
"No!! Don't leave me. I'm sorry for being a bitch. Just don't leave me to do this by myself" said Rachel apologetically.  
  
"I was only joking. As if I would leave you by yourself. I don't want to miss one second of this," said Ross, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hand. "My wife's about to have a baby. I can call you my wife now. Everyone this is my Wife Rachel, Not my fiancée Rachel. My Wife"  
  
"Great, Now get over it. You've got many more years to practice that," said Rachel "If we last that long"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ross.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just joking. Relax Hubby" replied Rachel, with a smile on her face.  
  
She cried out in agony "Oh another one Ross" "Why are you doing this to me? If it weren't for me you wouldn't even exist and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"Me?" asked Ross, as he rubbed her back.  
  
"No, Her" said Rachel, pointing at her stomach.  
  
"We'll have to wait a few hours and then we'll ask her why she did it ok?" said Ross.  
  
(2 hours later - Rachel has been moved to the delivery suite after reaching 10cm. The gang are waiting anxiously in the waiting room)  
  
"Hey Joe" said Chandler  
  
"Yeah?" replied Joey.  
  
Chandler came closer and whispered in his ear "Did you get Playboy this month?"  
  
Joey smiled and said loudly "No I didn't get Playboy this month Chandler. Buy it yourself"  
  
"Sshhh" said Chandler, looking towards Monica who was greasing him. "Do you not understand the concept of whispering?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise that's why you were whispering," said Joey "Because you hide things from your wife"  
  
"I do not hide things from me wife. Joey!!!" said Chandler, rushing over to Monica's side.  
  
Joey let out an evil laugh.  
  
"You are so evil sometimes," said Phoebe, putting her arms around Joey's waist and looking towards where Chandler was explaining himself to Monica.  
  
"I know. But you love me for it?" said Joey.  
  
"You betcha" replied Phoebe. "God, I'm bored!"  
  
Joey looked around him "There's a storage cupboard over there" he said with a wink. "What do ya say?"  
  
Phoebe giggled and led him over to the cupboard.  
  
(Delivery Suite)  
  
Dr Long and Ross are coaching Rachel through the delivery.  
  
Rachel is lying on the exam bed, with Ross holding one of her legs and herself holding the other. She is pushing down with all her might but not much is happening.  
  
"Ready. Now push. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said Dr Long  
  
"Come on Honey, Push" coached Ross.  
  
"I am frigging pushing," snapped Rachel, her face covered in sweat. She began to put her Lamaze breathing into practice.  
  
"That's right. Just like we practiced," said Ross demonstrating the breathing.  
  
"Rachel, Nothing is happening. You're going to have to push much harder now," said Dr Long "The baby is getting stressed"  
  
"I'm pushing as hard as I can," cried Rachel, biting down on her lip in pain.  
  
"Just stop for a second," said Dr Long.  
  
Rachel stopped pushing her whole body immediately relaxed on the table. Ross wiped her face with a damp washcloth. "Rachel, You're doing great Honey"  
  
"You think?" said Rachel. She was exhausted.  
  
Dr Long got up and moved over to the Foetal Monitor, which was monitoring the baby's heartbeat etc. through some pads that were placed on Rachel's bulging stomach.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Rachel anxiously "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"The baby is getting very stressed out," said Dr Long returning to the end of the bed. "You're going to have to give it your best shot now Rachel because if she isn't delivered in 5 minutes, I may have to perform a C- Section"  
  
"Ok. Ok I can do it," said Rachel  
  
"Good. The next contraction should be in about 15 seconds so when that hits I want you to push as hard as you can ok? Ross, You need to support her back ok?"  
  
"Ok" said Ross, putting one arm behind Rachel whilst holding her leg with the other.  
  
"Ready?" said Dr Long.  
  
"Ohhh Jesus" cried Rachel as the contraction hit. She pushed as hard as she could. Ross was coaching her "Come on Rach, You're doing great"  
  
"That's great Rachel, She's crowning" said Dr Long, reaching for one of those blue blanket things.  
  
"I can't. I need to stop," said Rachel, out of breath. "We can't stop Rachel. We need to get her out," said Dr Long "Push"  
  
Rachel pushed down, clamping her hand on Ross's shoulder and digging her nails in.  
  
"The heads out" announced Dr Long.  
  
"It is?" said Ross excitedly, moving down for a look. "Oh my god that's gross"  
  
Rachel tried to raise her body up to try and see but couldn't find the energy.  
  
"One more push and she'll be here," said Dr Long.  
  
"One more Honey. This is it," said Ross, kissing her cheek. "I know you can do it"  
  
"I can do it," said Rachel.  
  
She pushed so hard that her veins were popping out her temples until a sweet sound was heard. The Baby Girl had a big set of lungs and her cries filled the room.  
  
Dr Long took her over to the incubator just to quickly check her before she was presented to Mom and Dad.  
  
"Oh my god" said Rachel tearfully "It's over"  
  
"It's over Honey and I'm so proud of you," said Ross, kissing her gently.  
  
"Here she is" announced Dr Long.  
  
"Oh she's amazing," said Ross.  
  
Dr Long placed the baby in Rachel's Arms. Rachel burst into tears as soon as she held her.  
  
"Hey Little Girl" said Rachel. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:56pm," said Dr Long.  
  
"She made it," said Ross, kissing his Newborn. "Minutes before the stroke of Mid Night"  
  
Rachel was staring down at the bay, stroking her soft skin.  
  
"She's very beautiful," said Ross "Just like her Mommy"  
  
"She's perfect," said Rachel "I can't believe she's here"  
  
"Does she have a name yet?" asked Dr Long, standing next to the happy family.  
  
"We haven't quite decided yet," said Rachel "What does Daddy think?"  
  
"Dad thinks she looks like a little Alyssa Caitlin," said Ross.  
  
"Alyssa Caitlin" pondered Rachel, looking at the newborn's face.  
  
"I think that's perfect," she said, kissing Ross "Alyssa Caitlin Geller. Ally for short"  
  
"Hi Alyssa" said Ross "Nice to finally meet you"  
  
The baby opened her eyes and looked at her parents.  
  
"She's got her mommy's eyes," said Ross.  
  
"And hopefully her Daddy's heart" said Rachel "Thankyou Ross"  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"For this!" said Rachel "Everything, My dream wedding today, our children. It's just amazing"  
  
"You are very welcome," said Ross  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
Rachel is in her room; in bed holding Alyssa with Isabella sitting next to her staring at the new member of the family while Ross is taking happy snaps.  
  
"Isabella, This is your baby sister Alyssa," said Rachel  
  
Isabella leaned over and looked at the baby as if she was deciding wether to like her or not.  
  
"Can you give Alyssa a kiss Isabella?" asked Ross, demonstrating.  
  
Isabella slowly kissed Alyssa on the head.  
  
"Ohh, That was nice" said Ross "I think they're gonna be fine"  
  
Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey knocked on the door. They wanted to meet the baby.  
  
"Wow" said Monica as she entered the room and saw the new family "This is amazing"  
  
"Another beautiful girl" said Phoebe.  
  
"Everyone, this is Alyssa Caitlin Geller" announced Ross. "Ally for short"  
  
"Hi Alyssa" said Joey "I'm your Uncle Joey and if you want any advice about life, I'm the man to see"  
  
"Sure you are Honey," said Phoebe "This is coming from a guy who didn't even know how long a decade was"  
  
Rachel laughed. "I'm still spun out" said Rachel "A marriage and a baby on the same day"  
  
"It is pretty special," said Chandler.  
  
"I don't think it could have worked out any better," said Ross.  
  
"Me neither" replied Rachel, kissing the baby's head. "I couldn't be any happier right now, Surrounded by all the people I love"  
  
"That's sweet," said Monica.  
  
"I mean it, I want to thank you guys for how amazing and supportive you've been during these last 2 years. I don't think that I could have coped throughout my first pregnancy without you and I'm so glad that you are here with me second time around. And also for everything with the Wedding Plans. I'm sure Ross feels the same"  
  
"Absolutely. We couldn't have done everything without your encouragement etc. It means a lot to us, having you here" said Ross.  
  
"Aww thanks" said Monica. "Now can I please hold my niece?"  
  
Rachel laughed and handed Alyssa to Monica "I was waiting for you to say that"  
  
Well that's it. This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading my fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm debating wether to continue on with this series or not so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please Review and let me know. Thanks heaps 


	20. Epilougue

EPILOUGE - 2 years later  
  
The gang all gathered for a picnic in Central Park.  
  
Ross and Rachel sat on the Picnic blanket, Rachel cradling their 8-week-old baby boy Joshua Jack in her arms. They had recently celebrated Ally's 2nd birthday and their 2nd Wedding Anniversary. Things could not have been better between the two, They were still as much in love as the day they got married and although they still fought like cat and dog, it didn't matter because no one knew any different in the Ross & Rachel relationship, They were two strong minded people who constantly had differences of opinions but everyone knows that when it blows over, The love between them is still as strong. They normally ended their fights in the bedroom, which neither could complain about. Joshua was actually a result of a very heated argument about the insane amount of money Rachel spent on some clothes. Rachel is a Stay at Home Mom, She returned to Ralph Lauren after having 3 months maternity leave with Ally but later left because she missed not being at home with the kids too much with a promise if she ever wanted to return, there would always be a position available while Ross still does the same job, Lecturing students on Bones, Fossils, Dinosaurs etc.  
  
Phoebe and Joey were lying down in each other's arms, staring up at the sky. They were married 12 months after Ross and Rachel and were blissfully happy. 9 months after their little Tryst in the storage closest when Rachel was in labour with Ally, against all the odds Phoebe gave birth to a little boy named Jaxson who was now stacking blocks next to them. Doctors are baffled about how he was conceived with Joey's problem but Joey confidently says "I knew my boys would come good" so we'll just leave it at that. Joey Tribbiani, former ladies man was now a married father of two although he still hasn't grown up that much. Still the same old Joey who loves Porn and Sandwiches. He also scored another regular spot on Days of Our Lives and was now negotiating the contracts for his own spin-off show.  
  
Monica and Chandler, still happily married after more then 4 years have been busy raising their Terror Triplets. Lily, Emma and Riley were now happy little 3 year olds who attended the same Nursery School as Dylan and the four of them were like Peas in a Pod. Chandler finally quit his job after much persuasion from Monica who could see how unhappy he was doing it and was now working at an Ad Agency. Monica bumped into Pete Becker a year ago and he mentioned how he was opening his third restaurant in New York City and he offered her a position as Head chef, which she immediately accepted. So she now worked 3 days a week above a staff of 20 which was perfect for her because she gets to boss them all around everyday.  
  
After lunch the adults were relaxing while the kids played an arms length away.  
  
Lily, Emma and Riley were in the sand pits and Emma was about to tip a spade full of sand over Riley's head when Chandler decided to intervene before things got messy.  
  
Rachel watched Isabella (4 years) playing catch with Ally and Dylan. She was throwing the ball to them and they were supposed to be catching it but as toddlers do, dropping and missing the ball. Isabella had the same temperament as her mom and was fast losing patience with her sister and her cousin and Rachel could see the frustrated look on her face and knew that she was about to lose it so she called her over.  
  
"Bella, Come her for a sec" called Rachel.  
  
"What Mommy?" said Isabella as she ran up to Rachel. She was the spitting image of Rachel with her honey blond hair and big blue eyes. She was also a fashion plate like Rachel, probably due to wearing Ralph Lauren clothes from age 1.  
  
"Sit here for a second" said Rachel, patting the spot next to her. "What's going on over there Honey?"  
  
"Playing catch," replied Isabella "But Ally and Dylan aren't playing good"  
  
"Well Ally and Dylan are younger then you Honey" said Rachel "They need some more practice before they are as good as you are"  
  
"I'm good at playing catch?" asked Isabella  
  
"Of course you are Sweetie," said Rachel, kissing her head "Isn't she Ross?"  
  
Ross had his head buried in a book and didn't even notice he was being spoken to.  
  
Rachel dug her elbow into his stomach and with a yelp of pain he lifted his head out of the book. "What was that for SWEETIE?"  
  
"I said that your daughter is good at playing catch and you're supposed to agree with me?" said Rachel.  
  
Ross pulled Isabella into his lap. "Of course she's good at playing catch," he said, tickling her stomach. "She IS my daughter after all"  
  
Rachel snorted as if to say "Yeah right"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and stood up with Isabella in his arms. "Why don't we go and teach Dylan and Ally a few things. Leave Mommy alone when she's snorting like that"  
  
"Ok. Bye Mommy" said Isabella, giggling with delight as they ran over to where Dylan and Ally were inspecting the grass. Isabella slung over Ross's shoulder.  
  
"Bye Honey" said Rachel. She leaned over in Monica's direction "Hey Mon, What ya doing?"  
  
"Just checking out some new recipes for work. Pete wants a new Moroccan style Menu," replied Monica, flipping through the pages.  
  
"Oh ok" said Rachel. Immediately uninterested.  
  
She looked down at Joshua in her arms who was hungrily sucking his pacifier "Meal time for you little Buddy?" she said as she lifted up her top to feed him.  
  
"Hey Rach, Joey and I had the best night last night" said Phoebe, smiling over at Joey who was sitting in the sand pit with the triplets and Jaxson with a spade balanced on his head. "5 times!!!"  
  
"5!!" exclaimed Rachel "I wish I had the energy for that"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was great," replied Phoebe. "And we were going for a 6th but then Dylan wet the bed so it was over after that"  
  
"Shame" said Monica with a laugh "Don't you hate it when your kids spoil it for you?"  
  
Rachel laughed "Always!! We haven't done anything since I had Joshua but I remember once when Isabella was about 3, Ross and I were doing it, we were like nearly there you know and in wanders Isabella, She can't sleep coz there's monsters in her room and she wants to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed so there I am straddled on top of Ross, talking to her about green closet monsters and Ross is like 'get her out of here', It was so funny"  
  
"Sounds like a barrel of laughs" said Monica  
  
They looked over at their men who were now rounding up the kids to practice playing catch. Joey was spinning Jaxson round in the air until a stream of vomit came from his mouth. Joey looked guiltily over at Phoebe to see if she saw that he made their son throw up but she didn't notice.  
  
Ross was chasing Ally around, she was running unsteadily on her little feet trying to get away from him but finally collapsed with exhaustion on the grass and laughed when Ross scooped her up into his arms and planted a kiss on her head. He ran over to where Rach and the girls were.  
  
"How's my boy?" he asked, looking down at Joshua who was still feeding.  
  
"He's fine, having some lunch now" replied Rachel "How's my man?"  
  
"Excellent" said Ross, leaning down and kissing Rachel gently "Although a whole lot better now he's had some lovin from his beautiful wife'"  
  
He stood back up and walked over to Joey and Chandler. Rachel watched him walk away.  
  
"God, I love him," said Rachel dreamily "There are seriously no words to describe the way I feel. Every time he kisses me or tells me he loves me I just melt. I honestly feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have found some one like him because let's face it, there aren't many people like Ross in the world"  
  
"Do you know what?" said Monica "I think we can safely say that we are 3 of the luckiest women in the world. How many women can honestly say that they have fallen in love with their best friends and everything worked out?"  
  
"Not very many" said Rachel "Everything happens for a reason, and it always works out for the best"  
  
"Everything does work out for the best! I think god made us all become friends, 3 girls, 3 boys because he wanted us to be together if you know what I mean? Like fate made us all meet or something" said Phoebe "I never imagined I would marry Joey. I was like JOEY. What's with that god? That thought never entered my head until one day and BANG there it was"  
  
"I think a part of me kind of knew that something could happen with me and Chandler" said Monica "He's always been there for me and there has always been love between us, it just took time for us to realize it and fall in love"  
  
"I didn't think for a minute it would work out again for me and Ross," said Rachel "After everything that happened, our failed relationships, Love, Break-up, Emily, Marriage, Divorce, Babies. I never thought we'd ever get the chance again. But we did and we've finally made it stick, I'm so happy these days I could scream"  
  
"I'm glad my brother makes you so happy" said Monica "I like to see my girls happy"  
  
Rachel finished feeding Joshua and laid him in his capsule, kissing his tiny hand. He was such a beautiful, content baby. Loved sleeping.  
  
"We're so old now," said Phoebe "When we all first became friends we were like this group of 24 year olds who didn't know what the hell was going on in their lives.."  
  
"And look at us now" interrupted Rachel "We're a bunch of 36 year old moms and wives"  
  
"We're officially grown up," said Monica "The six of us. Except maybe Joey??"  
  
"I think we can all agree on that one," said Rachel with a laugh "Joey still acts the same as the day I met him"  
  
"And I love that part of Joey," said Phoebe "I can't be you know 'serious' all the time. He likes to have fun. We're a fun couple"  
  
"That's great Honey," said Mon  
  
Rachel nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"We're six of one. Six people that are like 1 person" said Phoebe  
  
"Exactly" said Rachel "Six of one"  
  
(Later that night- Ross and Rachel's Apartment)  
  
Rachel stood at the kitchen sink in her short silk robe, washing out one of Joshua's bottles and smiling to her self. There wasn't a day these past 4 years that she hadn't thanked god for what she had, Thanked him for bringing her and Ross back together and for giving her this wonderful life she has, Gorgeous children and the Best group of Friends she could ever want.  
  
It was Ross's turn n to put the kids too bed tonight so now that Ally and Bella were asleep, he was rocking Joshua to sleep in the nursery.  
  
Rachel was humming softly to her self; she was humming her and Ross's song With or Without you, by U2. She loved that song. It reminded her of their love for each other.  
  
She finished washing the bottle and was about to turn around when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around Ross.  
  
"They're all asleep," said Ross softly.  
  
"Great" replied Rachel, kissing his neck  
  
"So I was thinking, Maybe we could head for bed too?" said Ross, as he brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Really? Coz I'm not really that tired yet. I was going to see what was on the TV...Oh ok I see what you mean" replied Rachel as she realised what he was implying.  
  
"Now she gets it," said Ross with a laugh "I've missed you these past few months. You've had your six-week check up and everything was good. I need some of that fantastic Rachel lovin"  
  
"No need to ask twice" said Rachel, running her hands down his back "I've missed you too"  
  
Ross leaned down and kissed her passionately, running his hands all over her toned body.  
  
Their need for each other was so strong, it had been about 5 months but Ross thought he'd better take it slow, it would be the first time since the baby was born and he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
But soon Rachel was responding with just as much passion as him, She began to undo the buttons on his shirt and let it drop to the kitchen floor.  
  
Ross picked her up and sat her on the edge of the counter; He moved her robe off her shoulders, exposing her smooth tanned skin and Rachel shivered as she felt his lips grazing along her shoulder bone. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed his lips urgently before pulling away.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked, nodding towards the bedroom.  
  
Ross nodded and lifted her into his arms, carrying her through to the bedroom where he lay her down on the bed. He thought to himself that she had never looked sexier. Her breasts were full and she still had the tiniest bit of a baby stomach. She looked Phenomenal.  
  
Rachel pulled him down on to the bed, undid his pants and pulled him on top of her eagerly. (We'll leave it there; this is a PG rated fic lol)  
  
(Some time later)  
  
Rachel collapsed on top of Ross breathlessly. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She held herself up above Ross with her arms, staring at him.  
  
"God, I've missed you. That was Amazing," she said softly. Ross stared deeply into her eyes. He could tell that she had just experienced pure ecstasy and he loved to know that he had pleasured her so much.  
  
She leant down to kiss him but he stopped her.  
  
"I've got something for you" said Ross.  
  
"What?" asked Rachel, sliding off him and onto the bed.  
  
"Just wait," said Ross, He sat up and leaned over to his nightstand exposing his naked butt. Rachel burst out laughing and reached over and pinched it "Sexy"  
  
He pulled a box with a tiny card attached out of his drawer and lay back down, holding his body up with his arm.  
  
"Here" he said, handing her the Red box.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Open it and you'll see"  
  
Rachel sat up, pulling the sheets up with her, as it wasn't a warm night. She read the card first.  
  
To my Beautiful Wife Rachel, Words cannot express the way I feel about you. You light up my day every morning as I wake and see you looking at me. You make me smile with just one look, you cheer me up when I'm feeling down, and you complete me. You are my best Friend, The mother of my children; my lover and I feel so lucky to know that you are my wife. Thank you so much for our 3 beautiful Babies who I love just as much as you, I hope that they grow up to have a heart as great as yours. We said our Vows two years ago and those words still mean as much to me. Till Death do us part and I know we have many more years of happiness lying ahead of us. Rachel, I love you more and more each day and I want you to know that no matter what happens, throughout whatever obstacles come our way, arguments and harsh words, My love for you will never ever fade. I'm yours forever.  
  
Ross xoxo.  
Rachel looked up from the card with tears running down her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Ross, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I don't know," said Rachel "I feel the exact same way. I love you so much "  
  
Ross kissed her gently "Good. Now what about this box"  
  
She opened the box and pulled out a Silver Ring with a 4 Sapphire stones set in it.  
  
"Wow" she sighed. "It's beautiful!!!"  
  
"4 stones, One for Me, Isabella, Ally and Joshua. So no matter where we are, we'll always be close to your heart. Read the inscription" said Ross.  
  
She turned it over and inscribed were the words "My Love for you is forever"  
  
Ross took the ring and slid it on her finger, in front of her wedding ring. "This is Forever Rach. Happy 27 month Wedding Anniversary"  
  
"27 Month?" said Rachel with a laugh.  
  
"27 months of Wedded Bliss and 72 more years to come" said Ross.  
  
"Ross, Thank you so much" said Rachel "This means more to me then you'll ever know"  
  
"I do know," said Ross.  
  
Rachel kissed him tenderly before laying down, resting her head on his chest where she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Rachel was awoken early by the shrill screams coming from the Nursery. She stirred in Ross's arms, not wanting to get up.  
  
"Do you want me to get him?" murmured Ross  
  
"Do you have a pair of boobs??. No!! Ok I'll go then," said Rachel, heaving herself out of bed, reaching for one of Ross's shirts to cover her body.  
  
She walked through to the nursery and picked Joshua up, cradling him against her body. She walked back through to the bedroom, stopping at the front door and grabbing the newspaper on the way through.  
  
She entered the bedroom and hopped back into bed next to Ross handing him the Newspaper before opening her shirt to feed Joshua.  
  
"Hungry Little Man aren't you?" said Ross, watching him gulp his breakfast.  
  
"He sure is" said Rachel, smiling down at Joshua.  
  
They heard the door begin to creak open slowly and saw 2 little heads pop round.  
  
"Mommy?" whispered Isabella.  
  
"Come on" said Ross, patting the bed.  
  
Isabella ran and jumped up on the bed before carefully helping Ally up too. They nestled under the covers, close to their dad.  
  
"Daddy I heard noises last night" said Bella  
  
"What kind off noises?" asked Ross  
  
"Loud ones. Kind of like this...Ohhhhhh" said Isabella.  
  
Ross laughed and looked at Rachel "I think you should ask Mommy about those ones Honey"  
  
"So how did you sleep Ally?" said Rachel quickly.  
  
"What's Bubby doing?" asked Ally.  
  
"Joshua's having his breakfast," replied Rachel.  
  
Ross opened the paper and began to read the science section. His mind floated to a certain conversation he had with Joey about 4 years ago when he watched Rachel, pregnant with Isabella head out on a date with another man  
  
(******Flashback******)  
  
Ross: It's just I always thought when I had another kid it would be different. Now I-I love Ben, but every time I have to drop him off at Carol and Susan's, it's like-It breaks my heart a little. I mean I've always had this picture of me and my next wife in bed on Sunday and, my kid comes running in and leaps up onto the bed. And we all read the paper together. Y'know? Maybe fight over the science section.  
  
Joey: That's a nice picture. Maybe you can still have that!  
  
Ross: No! No I can't. I mean Rachel's out with some guy. My baby went with her. If anything that picture keeps moving further away.  
  
Joey: Hey, can I ask you something? In this, in this picture of you and your wife, is your wife Rachel?  
  
Ross: It used to be. Now she doesn't really have a face. Smokin' body though.  
  
(Back to present time)  
  
Isabella cuddled up to Ross, "What are you reading Daddy?"  
  
Ross snapped out of his thoughts "The newspaper Sweetie. Do you wanna look at the pictures in the science section while Daddy reads?"  
  
"Ok" said Isabella.  
  
She stared intently at the pictures, pointing things out to Ross and asking what they were.  
  
Rachel looked at them smiling, She knew that Isabella was going to be just as smart as her Dad when she grew up.  
  
Ross looked up and saw Rachel smiling at him. He realised that all his dreams had come true. Here he was, in bed on a Sunday Morning with Rachel as his wife, 3 gorgeous kids, sharing the Science section with one very interested 4 year old. That picture that he had once thought would never appear was right in front f him. It was absolute bliss.  
  
THE END- I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it ( 


End file.
